Champion's Academy
by thrilllover39
Summary: A legendary Academy with dark secrets a hidden past and home to prodigious skills taught to some of the most powerful trainers known around, begin the new year with a new generation of born to be champions, and one will guess that a new evil will rise along, only the chosen will rise and defeat the evil that seeks to destroy the institute. OC story! ON HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

New Story:  
OC Form

I'm writing a new story and of course I need lots of oc's to do that so please send me yours, here's a quick summary of what my story will be about incase your interested

Summary: champions Academy a mysterious academy in which acceptance is gained through your status, only league winners, ribbon cup winners, awarded researchers, breeders, type mastery trainers, and relatives of well known trainers are scouted and issued. But what happens when an evil organization plans to kidnap the school's students for special reasons? Only a few will rise to the challenge and dare to fight and keep peace in the holy grounds.

Your OC'S can be sent in either through PM or review

Here is the form needed to be completed:

Name:

Nickname:

Age :(15-25)

Sex:

Hometown:

Height:

Weight:

Pokémon :( Min 1, you may have up to 6) if you want you can include a background story for each of your Pokémon, I'm ALLOWING for your oc to have one legendary but you must include a back story for its capture ( NO-giratina,palkia,dialga,rayquayza,kyogre,groudon,ho-oh,lugia,kyurem,reshiram,zerkrom,or arceus' sorry.)

First come First serve, if someone else has the same legendary I will choose the one who sent there's first and PM the other to change there's.

Houses:

Trainer:

Breeder:

Coordinator:

Researcher:

Appearance

Hair:

Eyes:

Personality:( i would appreciate it if you made your oc very unique so i can make each of your characters stand out )

Likes:

Dislikes:

Clothes:

Special Skills:

Background:yes your oc needs a background so they can be better understood

And anything extra you want to add. Also you can pm if you have any ideas for me, or if you want me to write your oc in a relationship along with someone else's oc. But please people dont try to make your oc's so perfect =(

*OH and I forgot to mention your OC's CAN be related to any character pairings from the Pokémon series. But send your OC forms soon for first picks pairings your ocs can be related to PaulXDawn, MistyXAsh, MayXDrew, LeafXGary if you want just PM.*

There will be rivalry, romance, action, thrill, suspense, epic battles, and lots and LOTS of drama

**_My OC'S_**

Name: Alice Ace

Nickname:Soul

Sex: Female

Age:17

Height:5'6

Weight:130 lbs.

Likes:to battle,flirt,sweets, strong looking pokemon, tattoos,bad boys, to always be entertained,

Dislikes: spicy foods or treats, she hates following orders, when people steals her candy,abusive trainers,players,

Special Skills: very flexible, and has great agility and is a black belt in taikwando.

Clothes: she wears white pants with black thigh high boots with pyramid studs on the heels , a white tank that shows her abdomen below the navel, and short mini black leather jacket, and wears her pokeballs on her checkered suspenders that criss cross, she also wears a a pair of purple headphones around her neck, and carrys a black an purple phanny pack (like mays),and wears a pair of white leather fingerless gloves.

Occupation: Trainer

Appearance: slim with a curved body, has a large sized scar shaped like half of a star on the right side of her neck, She has lilac colored hair with her eyes being each a different color her right eye is royal blue while the left is colored violet, and has her right eye covered by her bangs to help her cover the scar going across her has a tattoo of mightyenas claws ripping through her skin on the back of her right shoulder, her second being on the bottom corner of her thumb it is the white half of the ying and yang side and is on her right hand.

Background:Soul is the older twin sister of spirit by 2 minutes and 34 seconds, she and soul are close to the heart and never like to be seperated, soul is the more mature one always looking out for spirits recklessness, although soul is a rebel always defying the rules and fighting for what she beleives to be right. Her and her sister are always a mystery to others as many question who are there parents, and how they came to be how they are today, while others question how they got there scars. Soul looks up to the tyrannical and feirce champion of sinnoh paul shinji, she wants to become a champion just like him and one day defeat him in battle, she has a weakness towards sweets and always has a lollipop in her mouth, she can also be a flirt like along with her sister charming others into trickery , but is always freindly and sociable.

Hometown: Hearthrom City

Pokemon: Empoleon (male)-Empoleon was obtained as piplup from prof. lucas as souls starter, Empoleon is always the spotlight hugger trying to always gain others attention ,he is always looking towards a new challenger and is always itching to show off his battling skills,he craves for souls attention and is very protective of her.

Gallade (male)-Gallade was caught as a ralts who was injured and being attacked by a flock of murckrow along with his twin sister therefore gaining a violent phobia towards them but soon overcomes it with gardevoir when they fight off a flock of honchkrow who snatch soul and spirit away to there nests, he adores soul ever since she recued him and battled the murckrow off feircly, he constantly fights with empoleon for souls attention.

Leafeon (female)- as an eevee was given to soul by her uncle reggie who was a breeder as an egg, when it hatched eevee was a troublesome pokemon causing havoc along with spirits eevee, after defeating a Lopuuny and her pack who were attacking soul,spirit and her twin brother eevee by a moss covered rock it evolved and seemed to keep its rebellious attitude along, she and soul constantly argue but still care for one seems to have a slight crush for absol, and unleashes a solarbeam on accident whenever he attempts to flirt with her.

Salamence (male)-soul stumbled upon a bagon in mt. coronet, and saw it as a feirce battler always picking fights with others and never giving up even when it was wounded badly,she had to constantly rebattle bagon until she finally managed to defeat and capture it. Salamence is the quiet calm one of the group always snoozing or making sure everyone stays under control.

Arcanine(male)-Arcanine was abandoned by lake acuity as a growlithe , trusting no human it kept its distance, until soul saw it and decide to reach out to it, after countless nights of staying out in the winter snow storms to keep growlithe safe, growlithe found trust within her when she refused to let a group a poachers take him away and fought to protect the fire type he soon battled the poachers saving soul and therefore wanted to travel with her after, as he trained more, arcanine finally became a ruthless and powerful pokemon always looking out for soul and making sure danger kept its distance, arcanine dosent realize how much of a hearthrob he really is always grabbing female pokemons attentions and not noticing he always loosens his gaurd around leafeon and has a slight rivalry with absol.

Absol (male)-absol decided to travel with soul for the sole purpose of traveling and flriting with spirits delcatty and ninetales. but as it traveled more with them he came to respect and acknowledge soul as his partner and freind,deciding to permanently reside with her although he still fights to gain delcattys attention, and when hes not he tends to try to flirt with ninetales who ignores his attempts, he has a slight rivalry with arcanine over the females attention and gets very jealous when arcanine gains the attention and charm.

Pokemon Alias: Darkrai and soul had a rough start when soul washed up on full moon island after being seperated from spirit at sea, during her unconscious period laying on the islands beach darkrai infiltrated her dreams giving her nightmares to which soul feared until she decided to fight back in her dreams defeating the dark legendary, impressed by the twins ability the two bonded and he showed his care for her when she was beaten by an ursaring, he protected the twin defeating ursaring and increasing there bond, as soul prepared to reunite with spirit darkrai infiltrated souls mind to speak teling her he will always know when shes in trouble and will come and help whenever danger approached her, to this day darkrai and cresselia both look over both twins under discreet.

Name: Dhalia Ace

Nickname: Spirit

Sex:Female

Age:17

Height:5'6

Weight:125 lbs.

Likes: spicy foods and treats, flirting, causing trouble picking fights, bad boys, to show off

Dislikes: sweet foods and treats, goody two shoes, snitches, gossipers,when she runs out of spicy lollipops

Special Skills: Very flexible and has great strength she is a black belt in martial arts.

Clothes:she wears black pants with black knee high leather combat boots with light blue laces, a black tank top that covers her abdomen shortly below the navel, and white mini leather jacket, she wears her pokeballs around her striped suspenders that criss cross,she also carries a pair of blue headphones around her neck and wears a blue and black pak like her sister, she wears a pair of fingerless black leather competing in contests dhalia changes into a an aquamarine colored knee length dress with off the shoulder straps (sorta like the one that they show dawn in the first episode when shes imagining to perfrom with chimchar) and dark blue pumps with bow straps

Occupation: coordinator

Appearance:slim, curved body, has a large sized scar of half a star on the left side of her neck, she has icy blue hair and each eye has a different color with the right being royal blue and the left being violet,and has her left eye covered by her bangs to cover the scar going across her eye. she has a tattoo of an absols claws ripping out of her skin on her back shoulder, while the second is of the black half of the ying and yang side being on the same spot as souls but on her left hand.

Hometown:Hearthrome city

Background:Spirit is the youngest twin by 2 minutes and 34 seconds,she and soul are close at heart and her mood turns foul when she is seperated from her sister many question how what the meanings behind there tatoos are to which the twins reapond with "whatever you want it be",spirit is more reckless always doing things that will drag her and soul into trouble with soul always finding them a way out, she along with her twin are huge flirts always using there charm to trick others, she loves spicy treats and always has a tomato berry flavored lollipop in her mouth,she idolizes master coordiantor/supermodel dawn berlitz and one day hopes to compete and defeat her in a contes, spirit may be cold at times to strangers unlike her sister who is always freindly and sociable, but when she finds good in others her personality shines through greatly.

Pokemon: Ninetales(female)-was spirits starter pokemon as she stumbled upon an injured vulpix in prof. lucas's lab as he was looking out for it, vulpix seemed to have trust issues but after caring and treating it back into health she gained its trust, ninetales seems to be the leader of the group always keeping the other pokemon in check, absol constantly flirts with her to which she ignores but gets jealous when delcatty likes to playfully flirt with souls arcanine.

Milotic(male)-spirit saved it as a feebas who was being pelted with rocks by a group of thugs she defeated them soley, feebas idolized spirit and was happy to travel with the girl when she offered, it evovled during spirits third contest in which it was being mocked by the crowd for being hideous, but gained its confidence back when spirit retorted back at the audience protecting feebas who then evolved during a match against a lapras, milotic is always a charmers using its beauty to blind its opponents and taking the upper hand.

Gardevoir(female)-gallades sister who adores and protects spirit greatly after she and soul managed to rescue her and her brother form a pack of murkcrow, she too has a deadly phobia against the birds, but soon overcomes it with gallade when both spirit and soul are snatched by a flock of honchkrow and flown off to there always fights for spirits attention against milotic.

Glaceon(male)-as an eevee was given to spirit as an egg along with soul and hers, when it hatched it showed to possess the same personality as souls eevee, recklessness and rebellion, both eevees always managed to cause trouble for the twins, it soon evolved when it fought off a pair frosslass by an ice covered rock who had attacked his twin sister leafeon and both trainers. even when it evolved it still causes havoc and chaos along with his sister leafeon. both eevees were born at the same time during soul an argument between soul and seems to have a slight crush on ninetales.

Altaria(female)-was found stealing berrys from a breeders plant garden as a swablu, spirit planted on capturing swablu no matter what but swablu showd off that it was a challenging opponent, spirit then came to tricking swablu by painting her pokeball like a large cherri berry to which swablu pecked on clicking the button and letting itself be captured, she refused to follow any of spirits orders but when she saw how much trouble spirit was in when she seperated from soul she managed to come to terms and help out, occasionally she likes to anger spirit by pretending not to follow orders.

Delcattly(female)-decided to travel with spirit as a skitty just to be close to glaceon whom she had a crush on, upon seeing how close glaceon and ninetales were she grew jealous and ran away, she returned back as a delcatty suprising spirit and all the pokemon, she ignores absols attempts of flirting as does glaceon with hers, the story of how skitty elvolved is still has a rivalry with ninetales and leafeon

pokemon alias: cresselia and spirit had when the twins had split in the sea and spirit was washed upon the shore of crescent moon island where she revived an injured cresselia, the two bonded over the period of the twins seperation soon after spirit tried to protect cresselia from a group of dusknoir who ravagedly beat her angering cresselia greatly the psychic legendary managed to beat each ghost and save spirit increasing there bond, as spirit got ready to reunite with soul cresselia used her psychic abilities to speake telepathically with spirit telling her she will always know and sense when the twin is in danger and always look out for her. to this day both cresselia and darkrai still look after the twins.


	2. Chapter 1: All Aboard!

"All aboard!" announced the S.S. Anne's ticketeer, standing before a huge line where every passenger was awaiting for access into the ships entrance.

Within the crowd stood a peculiar boy whom seemed to attract many by passers attention. He had chin length black choppy hair with dark chilling green eyes. He was extremely tall about 6 feet, easily standing out of the crowd, and was rather pale with a creamy texture blended into him. He stood quietly in line while all those around chattered their mouths away.

His outfit was the real eye catcher in reality, as he sported a very professional business suit, with a grey dress shirt and black tie matching his black dress shoes; he held a dark umbrella over his head blocking the sun's rays from coming in contact with him. Throughout the whole way in the line he kept a straight face awaiting his turn to gain access.

When he finally reached the ticketeer he was quickly allowed in by the man who tried his hardest to avoid eye contact. Upon entering his room and quickly settling down he left to explore the ships surroundings, he then found himself standing at the ship's deck overlooking the whole harbor. His eyes followed every passenger boarding the cruise line.

Not noticing, there was another mysterious figure observing the tall boys appearance, he leaned against the ships rails, arms crossed, his glasses flashed a bright glint reflecting the sun's rays. The teen had long brown hair with bright blonde streaks, his eyes glistened blue with the light. He wore a white hooded jacket, blue t-shirt, along with dark blue jeans, and black running shoes, his left wrist was wrapped in a blue bracelet while his neck occupied a dangerously sexy dagger necklace.

Suddenly a loud tapping sound filled the boy's eardrums followed by an old rusty voice "Thank you for choosing to sail with the S.S Anne we will now be setting sail, please enjoy your stay and have a good day that is all." Loud roars of cheering and applause were heard from the other side of the ship causing the brunette to cringe.

(Down at the Olivine city harbor )  
"Hurry up soul !" cried a brunette to her twin, running throughout the harbors deck were two female twins pushing their way past the large crowds cheering for the departing ship.

"It's your damn fault for wanting to stop by the milktank café and then starting a brawl out with the waitress!" barked the bluenettes twin who had lilac colored hair; she glared at younger sister running past her and ahead.

Spirit scrunched her nose in anger now running faster and catching up with her twin. "Well EXCUSE ME! For wanting to grow big strong healthy bones to which she refused!" retorted the younger twin.

"Spirit you didn't even ask for milk! You asked them if they had spicy tomato berry juice you **!" growled soul to her sister who appeared to be losing running out of breath and sweating madly.

Said twin rolled her eyes then widening them as she saw their cruise ship setting off. "** were too late!" shrieked Spirit, turning to her sister who was biting her lip in anxiety.

''Nope" smirked Soul grabbing spirits hand and sprinting with all her might dragging spirit along who barely managed to catch up.

"JUMP!" Cried the purplette launching her and spirit off the harbors edge and reaching for the ships railing.

"I got it!" spirit cried happily, "Whoopdie freaking doo for you but what about me!" Soul mockingly cheered while hanging below spirit their hands locked together was the only thing keeping them from separating.

Sweat trickled down spirits cheek as she struggled to hold on, she felt her finger slipping off one by one, "Hm, looks like you ladies could use a hand" called out a seemingly calm deep voice, both twins slowly opened there eyes only to look up at the two mysterious boys looking down at them with questionable faces.

Their eyes grew big and twinkling, "Hooray was saved! Oh my holy arceus thank you, thank you!" cried Soul happily, both boys sweat dropped.

"Um, hi there, mind helping us!" called out the blunnette through gritted teeth as her grip on the railing was getting weaker.

Both boys reached out there hands grabbing hold of spirits wrist, and dragged her up along with Soul without breaking a sweat, both twins fell to the floor breathing violently, while both boys took in the girl's appearance.

Soul had long lilac colored hair reaching to her mid back, her right eye was covered by her bangs but the other proved to be colored violet, she wore white pants with a white tank top covering only below her navel, and a black mini leather jacket ,she had black leather boots with studs on the heels, they reached up to her mid thigh, along, she wore a pair of big purple headphones around her neck and a dark purple pack attached to her hip, she wore criss crossing purple checkered suspenders that held her was a tattoo on the bottom of her thumb in her left hand shaped like the yang of the ying and yang symbol, her right hand was covered in a white fingerless glove , while a large scar shaped sort of like half of a crooked star was on the right side of her neck.

Spirit on the other hand had icy blue hair the same length as soul's, her left eye was shielded by her bangs but the other proved to be a royal blue, she wore a similar outfit, her pants were black along with her tank top except she had a mini white leather jacket, she wore black leather combat boots with light blue laces, her suspenders were striped and colored an aquamarine blue along with her pack and headphones, she too had a similar scar but on the left side of her neck, she had the ying half tattooed on her right hand thumb while the other was covered in a black fingerless glove.

"WOO ! Thanks for helping us back there we owe you big time!" laughed Soul quickly standing and dusting herself off along with spirit.

"It was no problem but May I ask what you two were doing?" questioned the tall boy slightly tilting his head.

"Um, well let's see, my stupid twin here thought she could get a glass of spicy tomato berry juice at a milktank café…..A FREAKING MILKTANK CAFÉ! I MEAN REALLY!? DOES SHE NOT REALIZE THAT THEY ONLY SERVE MILK IN A MILKTANK CAFÉ!" shouted Soul flapping her arms crazily in the air, while spirit face palmed, both males stood quietly watching soul continue to rampage on.

After finally calming down she took a deep breath and continued on. "Any ways, so the waitress told her they only serve milk which Spirit here..." paused the purplette to glare at spirit who gave a bright smile and saluted with two fingers.

"…refused to accept and demanded to speak with the manager who just happened to be her father, so he told us to leave which again spirit refused and broke a bottle on her dads head knocking him out, then the waitress slapped Spirit who punched her back and well, let's just say were never allowed inside another milktank café ever again." Frowned Soul

"Interesting," replied the blackette.

"Similar to a rampaging mankey whose melon berry was stolen on a hot summer's day." Chuckled the brunette pushing his glasses up.

"Huh?" answered both girls dumbfounded now scratching their heads.

"Um, so what are your names and- OH MY ARCEUS YOU'RE A TALL ONE!" cried Soul, her question about the two boy's identitys changed to a observation of his abnormal hight. Both twin stared up at the tall boy who looked back down at them, he gave them a small and slightly amused grin.

"The names Ashur, Ashur Lupet Kroneen pleasure to meet such…interesting ladies." Stated the tall boy

"And me? Well the names Kyle Sinclair but you can call me Kay or Knight." Smiled the brunette

"Wow! Cool names! Your parents must have some good taste eh, eh," winked Soul, causing Ashur to frown slightly.

"And your names? I'm presuming to be are soul and spirit?" questioned Knight

"Yup, well there our nicknames which we prefer." Answered soul striking a double pose with her

"What about your real name?" asked Ashur, raising a curious eyebrow.

"We keep our real identities a secret for safety purposes" grinned Spirit evilly.

"I see... Well anyways since we're all on this cruise, I'm assuming we must all be heading towards champions academy am I right?" asked Ashur pulling out a blood red envelope from under his jacket, which had a gold wax seal on it.

The rest nodded also pulling out their own envelopes. "I've never heard of this school but judging by its name and contour of its envelope it must be a prestigious institute," Replied the brunette holding his letter at eye level.

"I agree." Followed Soul pulling out a purple lollipop. Kyle's jaw flapped open as he hungrily stared at the purple candy stick, all eyes now on him, Soul formed a tiny devious smile as she slowly waved the candy stick back and forth in front of the boys face, he followed each move drool slowly dripping out the corners of his mouth.

"Eeep." Soul yelped as the brunette swiftly snatched her lollipop shoving it into his mouth and hungrily devouring it. Soul shrugged pulling out another lollipop and sticking it in her mouth.

"Strange kid," muttered Ashur causing spirit to nod in agreement. His comment caught Kyle's attention, making his eyes burrow in annoyance.

"EXCUSE ME, Slender Man junior, but exactly how old are you?!" snapped Kay, glaring at Ashur who easily challenged back his stare.

"Fithteen," he replied simply.

"HA!" laughed Knight rolling around on the floor while Soul and Spirits jaws dropped in suprise and realisation.

"B-b-b-b ..But you're so tall!?" Shouted Spirit.

"So?" shrugged Ashur.

"And you dress so maturely?!" commented Soul.

"What's your point?" questioned the tall boy calmly, causing both twins to face fall.

"Looks like I'm older than you Ashy boy" laughed Kyle continuously wiping tears away and patting ashurs back.

"Is that so, how old are you?" Asked Ashur through gritted teeth.

"Seventeen," answered Kyle. Ashur frowned slightly embarased over how he was the youngest of the four people amongt each other right now.

"Mmm, 17. You're a deliciously smart looking hunk, just right for me." Purred Soul strutting slowly towards Kyle's side and hugging his arm tightly, his body sharply stiffened upon contact while his cheeks burned red.

"I like tall boys, you know what they say, the taller they are the bigger the feet, and the bigger the feet the bigger there pride and joy is, if you know what I mean." Whispered Spirit sultrily to Ashur while tracing her fingers up and down his arm, he turned his head the other way hiding the flashes of pink creeping up on his cheeks.

Both girls highfived then locked hands while giggling at the red shaded males, "W-What was that about?" asked Kyle regaining his composure.

"What was what?" questioned Soul and Spirit simultaneously while pouting.

"Dark beauty, now I understand" smirked Ashur receiving winks from both girls.

"Well I'm bored lets all go and check out what else they have on this boat for fun." Yawned spirit; Ashur shrugged while gave a nod in agrement.

As they all left the ship's deck, a large shadow invaded the decks open space, the shadow being a large red and orange dragon looking Pokémon with huge wings and a flame burning at the end of its long tail, a charizard it was, and riding this fierce Pokémon was a new face smiling while casually laying down down on his charizards back, his hands behind his head as he calmly stared at the clouds above him.

"Charizard just keep on following the ship and well be there in no time." ordered the blue raven haired boy calmly. The fire type roared its name in response to his trainer's order, and carefully followed the cruise ship.


	3. Chapter 2: Triple M

"Whoa! Look at this place!" cried the teens ogling over the ships outdoor buffet.

Soul ravenously eyed the dessert bar while spirit already began shredding her way through every type of spicy meal they were serving on board.

"Hm, I don't know what's worse, their manners, or the fact that these two are actually older than me." Stated Ashur to himself while watching the twins scatter and ruin the bar, his eyes were slightly widened at the sight of it all.

While Kyle on the other hand had his eyes as wide as saucer plates his jaw dropped to floor. "Holy crap! You're like a bunch of hippowdowns…..wait…..scratch that a bunch of snorlax looks more like it."

*Klink* came the noises of metal tapping hard, Ashur eyed the twins carefully as they dropped their forks to the ground. They only had views of the girls back. Kyle gulped nervously sweating bullets as he saw a dark aura surrounding the twins, ashur on the other hand had a more amusing look to himself.

" . ?" hissed soul through gritted teeth as she slowly turned her head back.

"I'm not sure; would you like to repeat yourself Mr. Knight Man?" growled Spirit also turning her head slowly back. Fire rose from the girls eyes, causing Kyle to yelp lowly in fear.

"Um…hehe….I said that you two have some nice hips which I would um, like to plow down there? And that if you …uh, girls snore after eating a lax?" responded the brunette very nervously, his voice cracked as sweat tears flew out of him.

"Moron," mumbled Ashur facepalming.

"Uh, what?" asked the girls completely confused at Kyle's response.

"Exactly," nodded the brunette in a serious manner; they had swirly eyes as they were completely confused now.

"Attention passengers, this is your captain speaking, we shall be arriving to our destination shortly thank you for choosing the S.S. Anne as your meaning of transportation that is all."

"I wonder how the school works?" pondered Soul loudly enough for the other three to hear.

"It should work really fine since there are hotties like you going there." Laughed a hoarsely voice followed by second.

"Eh!" Soul yelped out as she felt a pair of strong cold hands grab her exposed waist line.

"Eeep!" Spirit jumped as she was startled by a pair of hands grabbing hers.

"Oh yeah, I'd sure like to have you in my bed." Chuckled Soul's harasser.

"Who are you?" Ashur growled in a demanding tone, he began shooting both males a bone chilling death glare upon noticing there hitmonlee and hitmonchan, to which he despises.

"Us?" retorted the first in a laughing tone.

"The next rulers of champion's academy, that's who." The second male snapped back angrily.

"Uggh," the twins groaned in disgust shoving both there holders off of them, they joined Ashur and Kyles side getting a good look at their harassers.

They were tall, really tall about the same height as Ashur, to which the junior was not happy of, one had auburn brown hair spiked up in to a tall Mohawk, with olive green eyes, he had semi green plugs in his ears, and wore a white fitted muscle shirt with black pants and shoes he wore green fighting gloves.

The other had dark red hair which was shaved on the sides leaving a Mohawk in the middle but wasn't spiked more like hanging down as if they were bangs. He wore the same outfit but instead had blue fighting gloves matching his blue plugs; both teens had tattoos shielding the skin on their necks and upper chest area, most resembling pure fighting type Pokémon.

"Interesting that your already confident in taking over the academy, but you shouldn't get too cocky." Responded Kyle firmly.

"What are you trying to say?" sneered the brunette inching his face closer to knights, a stare off began between the two.

"He's saying that you two just might not be as strong as you seem or think you are, so what makes you think you can just come out of nowhere and suddenly decide to take over a school." Spat the tall junior joining Kyle's side.

"We know were strong, stronger than you two and anybody else in the school." Snapped the black haired fighter shoving his face towards Ashur's, their noses touched as they they both let out growls causing their teeth to be exposed.

The twins gulped upon seeing the electricity shooting between the guys death stares.

"Just exactly, who the hell do you think you are?" demanded the tattooed blackette in a sharp sneer

Ashur's lips curved into a demonic smirk, he placed his mouth close to his rivals ear sending spine chilling waves down the teens back. " A fighters worst nightmare." He whispered darkly.

"Alright you four back off and you two leave if you know what's good for you." Spirit hissed pointing to the tatted teens.

"I know you're good for me." Replied the brunette hoarsely bringing spirits body close to his.

"Hey! Get away dammit!" spirit turned to see her sister struggling to break free from the teens grip.

The lilac haired twin opened her eyes as she suddenly felt the tight grip around her arm disappear. Slowly looking up she witnessed Ashur grabbing onto the guys wrist.

"A man should always know when to treat a lady with respect, obviously your no man." The suit wearing junior responded coolly, he shut his umbrella close and pulled out an extendable cane with a dusk stone as the grip handle on top.

"Well well, what's this? A Cripple? Pfft, how pathetic." Laughed the two males.

"What's he going to do? Hit you with his cane? He's like an old man." Mocked the brunette.

The tall junior gritted his teeth due to his mockers remarks; he tightened his grip on the guy's wrist.

"If you insist." Chuckled Ashur harshly releasing his grip on the teen and jabbing his cane straight into the plug wearing guys stomach, causing him to choke out and fall to the floor groaning in pain.

"Mason!" Growled the other glaring at Ashur, "You bastard!" barked the brunette teen sprinting towards Ashur.

"Oh,no you don't!" cried Soul running after and jumping on the brunettes back, "What the….get off me!" hissed the teen attempting to pull Soul off him.

"Kyya! Soul I'm coming!" shrieked Spirit running to her sisters aid.

"This….this isn't over yet you son of a **!" groaned the teen still on the floor clutching his stomach.

"Gyaaahh! Soul get off of him before you get hurt!" ordered Knight chasing after spirit who was still attached to her targets back.

"NO! He ** me off so I'm one crazy mofo!" barked the purplette pounding the teens head.

"You Crazy **!" screamed the troubling teen banging his back towards the railing.

"Guuuh!" the purple haired teen choked out releasing her grip and falling to the floor out cold.

"Soul!" screeched her twin running to her side Ashur and Kay followed.

"Serves her right." Spat the brunette regaining his composure.

"Well see about that," muttered Spirit rising up and turning towards the brunette's direction.

"Spirit?" called Knight helping soul stand up; she took both boys arms for stability.

The bluenette fiercely strutted towards the teen paying no mind to her friends, "Come here to give me kiss?" questioned the brunette laughing. Spirit smirked upon closing in on him, and swiftly grabbed the brunettes arm flipping him over on his back.

"What was that?" Whispered the younger twin darkly, she knelt on his back pulling his arm behind and twisting it.

"G...G…ghaaaa!" cried the brown haired teen biting his lip.

"Whoa!" knight responded in shock, soul had a cold smile enjoying her attackers pain. "How?" questioned Ashur in the same state as knight.

"Spirit is a black belt in martial arts, and has great strength, my guess it's from all those spicy foods she eats," stated soul releasing her grip on the boy's arms.

She walked over to her sister's side giving her a nod. Spirit frowned releasing her grip on the male. "I see my cousins Maddox and mason have caused trouble." Sounded a new voice.  
All heads turned towards an older teen with long strawberry blonde hair tied into a low ponytail, he too had black plugs and tattoos like his cousins, but wore a black fitted muscle shirt and grey pants with black shoes, and wore red fighting gloves, his dark grey eyes followed the bodies of his cousins who were hurting on the floor. A hitmontop appeared by his side.

"Who are you?" spoke Kay in a venomous tone.

"Me?" hmphed the blonde. "Hitmonlee, hitmonchan take mason and Maddox away, I'll deal with those two later." Ordered the grey eyed trainer glaring at his unconscious allies.

"The names Maori, learn that name if you want to stay on my good side when I take over this school, I highly recommend it." Spoke the long haired blonde giving a chilling smile and walking away.

"Well see about that." Mumbled Knight clenching his teeth.

"A rival on the first day, what do you know," stated Ashur blankly.

"Thank you….for helping me back there." Soul smiled sincerely at the tall junior, who nodded in welcome.

"What an unusual, yet interesting bunch." Smirked the blue raven haired boy who had watched the whole scene from above while on his Charizard. He let out a sigh as he rose up now standing on Charizard's back keeping his balance. He crossed his arms and closed his eyes enjoying the fresh air that blew through his dark hair refreshing his face.

Upon opening his eyes, his lips curved into a smile as he spotted the island in which champions academy was at. The ship let out a huge blow horn sound startling all the ships passengers, everyone rushed out of their cabins to stare out at the island.

As the ship stopped and anchored itself at the islands dock, all the teens stopped to ooh and aah at the islands beautiful scenery, tall palm trees, exotic flowers, and unknown berry plants, the grassy fields ending at the sandy beaches.

"This is it." Whispered the raven haired junior to himself and jumping off his charizard, then recalled the fire type pokemon back into his pokeball.


	4. Chapter 3:Flyers Unite

"Wahh! It's gorgeous!" Squealed the twins admiring their surroundings even more as they stepped off the ship.

Everyone jumped as they saw the boat already sailing off, yet no one was there to greet them. "Hey what gives!" a male randomly shouted earning yeah's from the mob.

"Hello?!" called out a female loudly waiting to hear a response.

"Kyaa! What's that's?!" shrieked the girl pointing to a rustling bush, the mob stepped back, ashur,kyle and a group of males already held out pokeballs ready to battle if it came to it.

"Ugh! Stupid bushes!" growled a more mature female voice, and out of the bushes popped out an older prettier young woman, she had pink hair that was tied into a low bun and matching pink pupils, she wore a white and coral colored nurses outfit with white shoes and a white hat with a red cross in the center, following behind her were two mean looking pink and yellow colored Pokémon one was rounder with little locks on its head and had a pouch carrying an egg while the other was more thinner but had ears shaped in a swirl matter both also wore first aid hats.

"Nurse joy?" the whole crowd spoke simultaneously, she gave a cheery smile then started mumbling incoherent words as she attempted to pull out leaves from her hair.

"Hello there, it's so great to see such wonderful fresh faces at champion's academy." Greeted the nurse in a warm tone.

"Is it just me or do that Chansey and Audino look awfully mean?" Spirit whispered to a random group who nodded then flinched when Chansey and Audino whipped their heads towards their direction and began giving the group a troll face.

"Um, why are you here?" questioned Kyle raising his hand

"What are you trying to say?" growled the now troll facing nurse. knight quickly shook his head and hands in defense.

"N-nothing its jus-.." he stuttered but was interrupted.

"I know what you were trying to say, am I not good enough for you? HUH? Is that it Mr. I'm too good for lil Miss. Joy here, huh Sonny boy?! Well I'll tell you this buddy you just made it on my hit list, and you get an hour detention, so don't come crying to me when you get a booboo because apparently I'm not good enough." Sobbed Nurse Joy who was now engulfed in a depressing aura.

"Chan, Chansey" "Au, Audino." cooed Chansey and Audino rubbing Nurse Joy's back as she sat against a palm tree hugging her knees and weeping. Both normal-types snapped their heads towards Kyle giving him an evil smolder while pounding their fists into their palms.

"Chansey, chansey, Chan, Chan, Chansey, Chan." Growled Chansey towards Kyle. (Translation: your ** is grass glasses boy.)

"Audino, Aud, Aud, Audino." Followed Audino continuing with her evil smolder. (Translation: Ill crush your pokeballs.)

"I get the feeling that Audino and Chansey don't like you." Whispered Soul, while Kyle tried to swallow the large lump in his throat now fearing the supposed pain healing Pokémon.

"You don't say" Spoke the brunette sarcastically, Soul nodded causing Knight to face palm at the purplette's dimwittedness.

"Why me?" groaned the brunette stressfully to himself.

"You really need to find the right things to say from now on." Ashur sweat dropped while patting the older teens back.

"Nurse Joy what we're trying to say is if you are here to greet us into the academy?" Spirit intervened nervously hoping the bipolar nurse doesn't lash out at her.

"Oh, well you see that's what I'm here to talk about my dear, it's always tradition that we hold the flight of new champs for the newbie's." Answered Nurse Joy in a cheery voice the mob sweat dropped at the older female's sudden mood change.

"Flight of new champions?" pondered Ashur aloud. The pink haired nurse nodded.

"Yes in fact there are other newbie's on different sides of the islands who will also be taking the challenge as they have arrived from their regions, this challenge is in order for us to determine the outcome of who actually makes it in the school without failing in battle."

"Wait what do you mean?" asked the twins now confused along with the crowd.

"well, being invited is one thing but being able to actually make it into the academy is another, each of you will soar the skies with a Pokémon who is air Bourne and race to make it towards the academy, powerful and wild Pokémon will surprise attack you on your way thus causing you to have to battle in the skies alongside your Pokémon, if you pass and reach the academy's grounds you will be ranked, but if you fail a battle and do not make it you will be sent home and your journey ends here." Stated the nurse firmly. The crowd went wild with gossip and chatter, some gasping while others seemed thrilled.

"They got nothing on us." Smirked the twins highfiving.

"Lets see how interesting this place is, Charizard I choose you!" shouted the blue raven haired boy throwing his pokeball in the air, it bursted open letting the blinding blue light swerve out taking the form of the fire/flying type.

The crowds upon seeing Charizard began calling out there Pokémon. Ashur pulled out a pokeball from his belt and flung it. "Hydreigon I need your assistance!" he called out firmly snatching his dusk ball back, a huge dark burst of black and purple light formed into a large glob in the skies bursting in the air and revealing a black and blue bodied color Pokémon with large black wings and three bone chilling sniveling heads. Its cry was fierce and loud enough to cause the roars to be heard from practically the other sides of the islands.

"Alright sky! Let's do this!" Knight sharply called out throwing his pokeball in the air, a red beam shot out tracing throughout the sky and fading revealing a blue colored Pokémon with a re colored face and white and red colored chest soaring the skies instead, its stare was intimidating to the other flying types, who glared back at the Swellow.

Soul and Spirit both pulled out a pair of colored pokeballs, souls being a timer ball and spirits being a luxury ball. "Salamence/Altaria we need you!" commanded the twins simultaneously shooting there pokeballs up in the air.

A big ray of light colored blue and red shot out of the pokeballs shooting straight down and taking the form of a blue bodied Pokémon with large red wings and blue horns on its head, the other was colored blue also but its wings were similar to a cloud.

"Alright positions!" shouted Nurse Joy in a strict tone, the newcomers readied themselves on top of their Pokémon.

"I'll see you all on the other side?" smirked Knight pushing his glasses up then crossing his arms as he calmly took a seat on swellows back.

"Count on it" chuckled Ashur standing on top of hydreigons back while he had both his hands on top of his dusk stone handle.

"Definitely." Winked the twins standing proudly on their Pokémon with their hands on their hips.

"On your mark….get set …GO!" the older woman shouted waving a flag, upon orders the trainers swiftly took off on there Pokémon leaving huge gushes of wind behind to break apart the palm trees in half.

"Alright sky let's make this quick, cut through those trees and well make it no time," ordered Kay loudly enough for the flying type to hear. The blue flying-type cried it's name in response to it's trainer's command, and separated itself from the crowd heading straight into the forest.

"Smart," muttered the blue-haired junior eyeing Kyle until he was out of sight, one by one trainer and their Pokémon separated from the group lowering the groups member count.

The remaining members gasped as they saw a mob of Beedril and Yanmega raging mad racing towards their direction, "Beeedrill!" hissed the yellow and black bug-type, lifting there needle pointed arms straight ahead the mobs of beedrill began firing Sharp glowing Needle energy bolts.

"Dodge!" ordered the trainers grabbing on tightly to their Pokémon, Charizard change directions heading farther up as his master grabbed

"Hydreigon use flamethrower max power, let's go!" ordered Ashur who held on tightly to one of hydreigon's three heads as the dark/dragon-type did a tricky move aiming straight into the attack, then quickly soaring up and doing a 360 air flip firing a triple blast of scorching flamethrower, the triple beam attack swerved combining into one huge blast striking most of the Beedrills simultaneously, leaving them burnt to crisp falling to the ground below.

"Alright Charizard show 'em what your blast burns all about!" commanded Charizard's trainer pointing straight at the remaining beedrill.

"Yanmega!" screeched the horrifying bug Pokémon blasting waves of sonic booms towards Soul and Spirits direction.

"Send it back Salamence!" pointed the purplette kneeling on her leg. The red winged dragon-type pokemon roared at it rose it's body up, and flapping its huge wings causing the silver glowing blades of wind to shoot back hitting the yanmega and causing a series of explosions between them.

"Charrrrr" screeched Charizard fiercely as it formed a large flaming orb between its hands, the orb increased greatly in size now becoming the same as a boulder, three flaming rings appeared around the orb rotating in a pattern.

"Now!" shouted the blue-eyed trainer calculating the Beedrills distance as the bug Pokémon flew in closer and closer every time, upon orders charizard released the large scorching orb striking straight into the mob of beedrill, causing a fiery explosion.

"Altaria finish them off with fire blast!" shouted Spirit jumping off altarias back and landing with soul on top of Salamence. the blue dragon nodded taking in a deep breath, altarias body became engulfed in a fiery red aura causing the dragon type to open its eyes which were glowing orange. Spirit's dragon-type pokemon gave a high pitched screech as it fired a powerful five-pointed blast of orange fire from its mouth taking the shape of a kanji sign and striking the Yanmega directly who screeched in pain.

"Yes!" high fived the twins, with then spirit joining Altaria again.

"Crap! Not good" hissed Kyle to himself as he stared back at the raging mobs of Volcaronas and Ninjasks chasing after him.

"Ninjask!" hissed the ninja Pokémon firing a chain of light blue slashes forming an X.

"Sky counter those x-scissors with your aerial ace!" commanded Kay grabbing tightly onto swellow, who quickly increased the speed of its flight rapidly towards the bug types moves, Swellow then flipped in the air engulfing itself in a series of white streaks of light, the flying type along with Kyle disappeared in the blink of an eye than reappeared shooting straight into x-scissor destroying each of them and leaving only a shower of green light.

Sky cooed fiercely slashing the Ninjask mob rapidly back and forth not giving the supposed fast Pokémon a chance to strike back. Slowing its pace both trainer and Pokémon saw each Ninjask lying unconsciously on the ground.

"Volca!" screeched a disturbing sound.

"Gyyyaaah!" "Ssssswweee-llloww!" cried out the brunette along with his Pokémon as they struck from behind with a fire attack.

"Go!" Cried Knight arching his back in pain as swellow took flight again soaring higher into the sky.

"Volca!" hissed the fire/bug-type Pokémon retreating a few inches back and flapping their wings all together causing a wind of flames to burst out tailing behind swellow.

'**! I got to think quickly!' thought the brunette panicking.

"Flygon! Sandstorm maximum power!" Cried out a fierce commanding voice causing knight to snap out of his thoughts and have swellow turn to face his ally.

It was a male standing on top of his Flygon, he had dark brown hair and really light brown eyes, and he wore a dark grey hooded sweater with a black colored t-shirt, along with dark blue pants and black running shoes. He seemed unfazed at the whole scene; he had more of a lay back expression with no signs of worry creeping on him.

"Flllyyygon!" Screeched the green ground/dragon-type forming a an orb of sand between its hands increasing it until it was as big as the Pokémon, it struck its wings with a powerful gust shattering the sandy orb into a massive sandstorm countering and destroying the large heat wave. "Now scar them with your dragon breath." The dark colored brunette ordered in a calming tone. Flygon released a powerful roar making the volcarona flinch at his violent nature; Flygon inhaled deeply then exhaled a large and powerful stream of white and light blue energy striking the Volcarona directly.

"Sky help them out with your hurricane!" groaned Kyle still aching from his burns, sky complied joining flygon and its trainers side, its wings grew into a beautiful shade of turquoise blue, and flapped them releasing a violent and destructive gust of wind combining with flygons dragon breath creating a dangerous explosion among the volcarona. The dragon hurricane move turned into a gust of long light blue razor blades that began slashing through the trees cutting them down and shattering them into bits.

Both trainers shielded themselves from the deadly combo attack awaiting for it all end, and when it did there were no trees left standing as were volcarona who now lying on the ground unresponsive."

"Thanks for helping us out." Smiled the brunette who then let out a roar in pain as he felt a sharp stinging sensation on his back causing him to fall on his knees, shaking from weakness. The taller brunette knelt by kays side lifting his shirt up and examining the purple and red burn marks invading Knight's back.

"You probably have second degree burns if not then first degree the names Austin Dow, by the way." Spoke Austin in a layed back tone he shook hands with Kyle.

"Kyle Sinclair, but you can call me Kay or Knight." Spoke Kay weakly as he struggled to even make eye contact with his savior.

"Come on we need to get you to nurse joy." Gestured Austin placing Kyle in a stomach laying position on sky.

"Nooooooo, she says I'm on her hit list." Whined the burned brunette in a muffling tone as his head was buried into Swellow's feathery back.

"Uh, huh?" sweat dropped Austin with a questioning tone; he shook it off ordering Flygon to take off with Swellow following close behind."


	5. chapter 4: Blondes

Thrilllover: Hello everyone, so here's chapter 5 how exciting and guess who else comes out in here?

Soul: Me?

Thrillover: No *face palms*

Stryker: Or me? *gives handsome smile*

Kingston: dude wth? Were not suppose to come out yet *freezes upon noticing readers*

Ashur: *face palms* morons

Spirit: Great you just ruined it all *slaps Kingston and Stryker*

Blondes: *pout while rubbing stinging spot*

Kyle: *walks in with a bag of candy causing soul to run to his side* Um so like what happens to me?

Austin: you die and live happily ever after *lazily lying on floor*

Kyle: *troll face*

Isaac: *face falls* such blondes

K/S: I say!

Thrillover: *ahem* moving on so here's chapter 5, who wants to do the honors? *everyone raises their hands except for Austin and Ashur*

S/S: *push the rest out the way* Thrilllover39 does not own Pokémon and the OCS she borrowed but she does own us yay!

"Alright, I think that takes care of all them." Called soul loudly enough for the other three to hear, they stared at their surroundings taking in all the damage they caused. Trees were shattered into twigs, grass was blown off the ground, there laid three huge piles of unconscious yanmegas and beedrills.

"What's your name?" asked a curious spirit taking notice of the blue raven haired boy.

"Isaac" he replied simply, Isaac had raven midnight blue with sapphire colored eyes, he had ivory colored skin and two bandages on his cheeks, he wore an elbow length black shirt with a black jacket with white sleeves and collar, he had coal grey pants, black trainers with white laces and trimming, he wore a red and white hat with black fingerless gloves.

"Oh, just like Izzy!" cooed soul clapping cheerily, Isaac cringed upon hearing that name.

"Just call me Isaac" sweat dropped the blue eyed junior.

"Aww, fine, maybe, we'll see" pouted the purplette twin who was indecisive.

"Well, I'm Ashur and those two weirdoes' are soul and spirit." Smirked Ashur flinging his thumb towards the twins direction.

"HEY!" growled both girls glaring madly at the young boy.

"Maybe we should save the mad stares for another time if we want to make it on campus grounds." Gestured Isaac pointing straight ahead.

"Whoa" breathed out the twins taking in the sight before them.

"It's humongous" muttered a shocking Ashur.

They were captivated by the sight of champions academy, it was large with plenty of room to spare, tall black metal gates surrounded the institute for security, the buildings were made out of a smooth rocky texture, and were painted a dark maroon color, the roofs were colored a shining gold, doors were as big as a snorlax French themed, grassy fields took over the outside, along with beautiful tall palm trees, water fountains were spread out all over some had statues of a milotic, gyrados, and of every dragon Pokémon known as of now.

Over all it looked like palace paradise, trainers were seen below relaxing with their Pokémon while others seemed to be barley arriving and grouping with their crowds.

"I can't wait any more champions academy here we come!" squealed soul ordering salamence to take off, the dragon complied releasing a loud roar and rapidly taking off.

"Let's go alatria!" ordered spirit pointing behind her sister, altaria released a beautiful cry following salamence and taking off, and Isaac and Ashur shrugged doing the same.

(Austin and Kyle)

"Ow! Ow! , oh arceus why me!?" cried Kyle burying his head deeper into swellows back, the blue bird Pokémon sweat dropped at its trainer childish nature.

"Would you shut up, you've been crying and complaining to arceus for the past ten minutes, were here so lets go look for nurse joy." groaned Austin irritatingly, he jumped off flygon calling the green dragon back into its ball and went to help Kyle carefully board off of sky.

"Well, excuse me for making such a commotion over brutally painful burns stinging my entire back." Snarled the brunette flinching as he slid down sky's back.

"I'm just saying suck it up and be a man, girls aren't going to go for a guy who's crying over burns." Retorted the young brunette slinging knight's arm over his shoulder boosting him up.

"Is that right?" answered Kay back in a bored tone.

Austin nodded, "I mean look over there those girls are obviously checking you out, so if you know what's best shut it and take it like a man." Responded the darker brunette pointing to a group of girls huddled close together, they smiled and waved at the two boys causing Austin to just nod in hello fashion and Kyle to attempt to give a wink.

He failed when he felt yet another sharp pain on his back making his wink look more a twitch, the group of females giggled while walking away.

"Ok, totally not what I aimed for." Sighed the glasses wearing teen slumping forward in a depressing matter.

"Maybe next time, maybe next time." Austin patted knights back,

"Gaaaahhh! You dilho!" screeched Kyle venomously glaring at Austin who mouthed an oops with a calm expression.

As the two brunettes wandered into the crowds in search for nurse joy, chaos began within the group arriving from sinnoh.

"Hydreigon return" called a sandy blonde with piercing dark blood red eyes returning his dark dragon back into its dusk ball,

"Honchkrow well done, return." Said another with silver blonde hair and light grayish green eyes, recalling back its dark bird.

"Stupid drapion how in the hell did they learn to jump so damn high." Growled the sandy blonde running a hand through his choppy locked hair in as stressful manner.

"Beats the hell out of me but one thing's for sure this isn't no ordinary island." Responded the silver blonde calmly, he took view of everyone in sight.

"Wahh, hottie alert!" squealed an overly joyful voice.

Upon the random female's loud announcement females nearby whipped their heads to face the blondes who were in clear sight.

"Kyyyaaa!" they shrieked happily running and crowding around the two teens.

"Girls, girls please I'm just a boy who came here to learn." Sweat dropped the silver blonde holding his hands in front for defense.

"Don't worries there's plenty of Stryker to go around, just kidding, but you're all beautiful girls." Winked Stryker causing a few to faint.

"Stryker huh? What a sexy name for a guy." Purred a random girl into the boy's ear sending shiver down his spine.

"And what's your name?" questioned a girl glomping onto the blondes arm tightly.

"It's Kingston." Answered the blonde wearily as he slipped out of the girls grasp.

"Even better!" squealed the crowd closing in on the boys who began screaming.

"Gaaah, get away, I'm too young to die!" cried Stryker reaching for an exit point.

"It's only the first day and were about to experience rape and possible death." Kingston face palmed as he was being sucked in deeper into the crowd.

(With Soul, Spirit, Isaac, and Ashur)

"Awesome as ever you two, return." Spoke the twins simultaneously calling there Pokémon back.

"Do they always do that?" whispered Isaac leaning close to Ashur.

"Yup" nodded the tall junior recalling his hydreigon back.

"Well lookie here, it's the cripple and hottie twins, so we meet again." Laughed mason walking over to the group with Maddox and Maori by his side.

"Where's the nerd, I still have some unfinished business with him." Growled Maddox cracking his knuckles and scanning the area for his rival.

"Well, sucks for you because he's not here so leave." Hissed soul, venomously glaring at the trio.

"Feisty aren't you, my lil beauty." Chuckled mason slowly creeping towards soul who began taking steps back.

"Touch me again and it's the last time you'll touch anything, ever." Spat the purple haired twin stopping in her tracks.

"I'd listen if I were you." Smirked spirit folding her arms.

"Mason step back." Ordered Maori in a cold tone.

The black haired teen followed orders retreating back, he winked towards the older twin, causing her to gag.

"This isn't over yet; I and you will meet in the battlefield very soon." Pointed mason glaring at Ashur who challenged back with his own glare.

"Ill be looking forward to it." He replied

"Oh, and tell that nerd ill see him real soon too." Laughed Maddox in a menacing tone.

"Hm, next time we meet I'll let you both know who I want as my queen when I become king of this place, then again two is always better than one." Chuckled Maori giving a surprisingly devilish smile towards the twins.

"Jerk" muttered the twins glaring at the trio who were walking away.

"Sure is" nodded Isaac staring after Maori.

"Gahh! Somebody help!"

"What was that?" the twins turned back forth in search for the source of crying help.

"I don't know seems like somebody who's in desperate need." Answered Isaac rubbing his chin.

"There." Ashur interrupted pointing at a large crowd just left from their side.

"Lets go" Isaac ran after the crowd, whose screaming got louder and more pitcher.

"Alright back up, lets go come one no harassing others on the first day!" shouted the twins shoving their way into the crowd.

"I see them." Ashur announced overlooking into the center from behind the crowd due to his tallness.

"How are they?" questioned Isaac fearing to enter the crowd for he might get shredded by the angry females.

"Move it!" growled soul and spirit now irritated at the clawing females.

"Oh no" soul face palmed upon witnessing the victims.

"Aww, crap" spirit muttered also face palming.

"Its you!" cried Stryker pointing at soul who seemed irritated more than ever.

"And you!" followed Kingston growing big twinkly eyes.

"C'mon" sighed the twins grabbing hold of the teen's sleeves and dragging them through and out of the crowd.

"Hey what gives!" growled a random female,"yeah! You can't just take them like that!" scoffed another.

"Leave them alone, they came here to learn not to get molested on their first day you rapists." Growled spirit glaring at the crowd.

The girls gasped, giving a humph snobbishly holding their head up and stomping away.

"Who knew there'd even be crazy fan girls in here." Isaac sweat dropped.

"You know them?" questioned Ashur now curious.

"unfortunately." Sighed the twins.

"Soul baby, I know you missed this devilishly handsome blonde after the sinnoh league." Winked Stryker wrapping his arm around the purplettes curved waist.

"In your dreams Blondie" huffed soul stomping on strykers foot, he yelled causing him to release the twin.

"Did my image stay in your head after the grand festival because yours did." Grinned Kingston inching his face close to spirits.

"Thankfully no." snickered the blunnette head butting Kingston making him fall back to Stryker who caught him.

"Nice clothes." Giggled soul pointing to the boys shredded apparel.

Stryker wore a black leather sleeveless jacket with a white fur collar and white muscle shirt underneath, he wore black pants, white shoes, steel chains clipped around his pockets, a black fingerless glove on his right hand and a silver chain clipped to a dusk ball around his neck, he had a tattoo of black thorns and vines going up the left side of his neck and another of a black rayquayza around his right bicep, along with black diamond piercings in his ears.

Kingston wore a white leather jacket with military style buttons and zipper folds, he had a black muscle shirt underneath and black pants with white shoes, he wore silver chains around his pockets along with a white fingerless glove around his left hand, he had a silver chain attached to a luxury ball around his neck, and white diamond piercings in his ears.

"Not cool." Growled Stryker looking at his tearings.

"Attention All!" sounded a voice throughout the schools speakers.

"Please head over to the schools battle arena, follow the nurse joys and they will lead the way, congratulations to you all who have made it, but let's see if you are strong enough to keep moving forward."

Upon hearing the speakers click off a row of nurse joys appeared out of the school's main building.

"Congratulations on making it to champion's academy, follow me so we can get you settled into your new school." Smiled the cheerily nurse.

(Austin and Kyle)

"Alrighty your as good as new dear." Smiled nurse joy patting Kyle's shoulder, the brunette sighed of relief upon hearing the nurse's words.

"Are the burns bad?" asked Austin who was leaning against the infirmaries wall.

"Indeed but nothing a lil old herb cream won't heal, here." And with that said the pinkette handed knight a small pink tube with a picture of a bellosom in front.

"Uhhh" responded Kyle sheepishly towards the girly tube cream.

"Rub it on your burns every 3 hours for the rest of the week and you should be burn free by then." Smiled the nurse.

"O-ok, phew I'm sure glad you took me to this nurse joy." Chuckled Kyle softly elbowing Austin who seem unfazed.

"I'm guessing you had a little run in with my younger sister joy am I right?" questioned the older female.

Knight nodded "yup she gave me an hour detention which I'm not sure how I'm supposed to make it up and said I'm on her hit list." He sweat dropped.

Nurse joy chuckled waving off the brunettes talking, "Oh don't listen to her she's just an attention hogger, everyone in the school is practically on her hit list, even me." Smiled the older woman.

"Well aren't you scared?" asked Austin standing up from his leaning position.

"Nah she wouldn't hurt a fly, but her chansey and audino are who I'm really scared of." Shivered the nurse then yelping.

"I feel the same way." Kyle sweat dropped

"Anyways, just forget her she won't remember by the next day well you two should get going for orientation at the schools battle arena." She happily scooted them out

"I'm beginning to think all nurse joys are cuckoo cuchoo." Mumbled Kyle rubbing his aching back.

"Lets go before we miss the orientation." Austin lead the way, then paused causing Kyle to pause behind.

"What's wrong?" asked the brunette waving his hand in front of Austin's face.

"N-nothing I just felt...like if were being watched." He answered a low tone.

"I don't see anything." The older brunette answered scanning the halls.

"Probably just my imagination." He shook it off continuing to lead the way.

"Unfortunately no." laughed a hollow voice, belonging to a dark shadowy figure appearing out of the walls and staring after the brunettes.

"So I see we didn't get rid of you then after all." Called out a new voice.

The black figure whipped its head towards the other end of the hallway, there standing was a tall beautiful woman with long blonde hair and gray eyes her left eye was shielded by her bangs, she had black barrettes sticking out of her hair matching the black one piece jumpsuit and trench coat she wore.

Beside her was a handsome man with spiky silver gray hair and matching grey eyes, he wore a black suit with a grey tie,

"So you might have thought, but no, I'm here and I see fresh new faces everywhere, to which I'm dying to meet." Chuckled the figure darkly.

"Leave the students alone or ill make sure to lock you in the distortion world for good this time." Growled the blonde pulling out a pokeball and gold medallion.

"So be it champion Cynthia and Steven but just know this I'm back and stronger than ever, my Pokémon and human army grows stronger every day, soon not even you and the champion team will be able to dethrone us."

"Think what you will, but just know as long as the champions live so do the guardians of the legendaries who will take you down like they did years ago, we know our time as champions has left but that only means a new order of champions will rise to protect this sanctuary and send you back where you belong." Spoke Steven also pulling out a pokeball and medallion.

"Not today, not today." Laughed the dark figure sinking to ground.

"I knew this day would come, I just didn't think it would be this early." Sighed Cynthia.

"We need to inform the other members and start the process soon, or else it will be too late." Exclaimed the silver haired man grabbing his wife's hand and leading the way.

**So? What do you all think? I hope it's up to par with what you're all expecting. So yup two more characters have joined the champions cast, I have yet to receive more oc entry forms which I'm bummed about, but fear not the show will go on. I couldn't help myself but I had to draw the characters of champions academy in their school uniforms, yes there going to be wearing uniforms here but don't worry I drew them to look awesome on all the characters. The characters I drew were, Isaac, Kyle, Ashur, soul, spirit, Stryker, Austin, and Kingston. I was planning on posting the drawings up today but I just found out my stupid sister broke my camera so ill have to find another way. I really do hope to receive more oc's for my story so I can have the liberty to draw them also, which was a blast for me ^-^ anyways Please read and review.**


	6. Chapter 5: Orientaion

**Thrillover39: *wipes forehead* phew! Handling all you troublesome people is a big job, especially you, you, you, you, you, you, you and you. *points randomly***

**Austin: That's practically all of us, numb nut. *sweat drops***

**Stryker: aww c'mon thrill you know you love this handsome blonde. *blows a kiss***

**Soul: stop flirting with the author! *round house kicks Stryker***

**Isaac: "organization people! Do not make a mess! Hey! I'm watching you soul!" *points madly at soul***

**Soul: awwww, why? *pouts while holding Stryker up by the shirt***

**Kyle: Oi, why do I always end up with the weird people? *throws a gummy bear into mouth***

**Isaac: "And you too!" *points finger at Kyle***

**Ashur: Because you are weird *smirks evilly***

**Kyle: *troll face* **

***Spirit and Kingston walk in* **

**Kingston: "yo what'd we…." *sweat drops upon seeing Stryker thrown across the room***

**Spirit: *sighs* Thrillover does not own Pokémon, nor the OCS she borrowed, but...unfortunately she owns us. *Face palms* **

"Single file line everyone!" shouted the bipolar nurse swinging her flag back and forth as a means to lead the students to the battle arena.

"I'm afraid one of these days she's just going to crack." Spirit sweat dropped as she saw nurse joy randomly yelling at a group of boys.

"No need, she has been cracked for a very long time." Giggled soul causing the boys to hold back laughter as they came across the crazy nurse.

"Is something funny?" smiled the nurse innocently, while gripping to the handle of her flag rather tightly.

"N-no" stuttered Stryker regaining his composure along with the rest of the boys.

"Hm, I got my eye on you, Blondie." Growled the now angry nurse poking strykers chest.

"Um, sure" responded the blonde wearily.

"Yo!" the group turned to see Kyle and Austin heading their way.

"Oh my mew darling what happened to you?!" shrieked nurse joy upon noticing most of Kyles shirt burned off and the stacks of bandages wrapped around him.

"I…got into a little accident." He replied sheepishly.

"Well, why didn't you come to me, I would've helped you sooner." Frowned the pinkette.

"Its fine, I was taken care of greatly by your other older sister." Knight smiled nervously, while pushing his glasses up.

"What are you trying to say...I'm not good enough to take care of you? Huh? So you would rather go to my sister than me?" cried the young nurse, crying waterfalls.

"N-no what I meant was…aww screw this c'mon guys." Growled the brunette now irritated by the situation, he went ahead with Austin who was still lending his shoulder to kay.

The rest shrugged following behind, "That's it buddy, you're on my hit list!" cried nurse joy loudly sobbing behind a couple of bushes now.

"So exactly what happened to you?" asked soul who caught up to Kyles side.

"I got burned by a couple of volcarona back during the race, luckily Austin here…" Kyle nodded gesturing to the younger brunette who gave a head up as hello. "…..saved me and took me to nurse joy."

"Hi cutie, my names soul." Winked the older twin with a cute salute.

"Spirit here." Winked the younger twin with her own cute salute.

Kingston and Stryker frowned at the twins flirting, " Nice…to meet you girls." Austin blushed slightly.

"And him here is Ashur, and uh….." Kyle froze upon noticing Isaac, Kingston, and Stryker.

"Isaac" grinned the blue eyed junior.

"Stryker and soul here is mine." Smiled the blonde evilly while grabbing hold of soul's waist.

"Ignore the blonde idiot" giggled soul casually slapping Stryker.

"Kingston, spirit is a taken lady just so you know." Smiled the teen grabbing spirits hand.

"Not by you." Snickered the blunnette elbowing the silver blonde in his side.

After introductions the group headed towards the arena's entrance, they were mind blown at the sight, it was like a modern coliseum, with cushioned seats for the audience, a V.I.P area was place up high in the stands, built with a shaded area, thrones and bar. The field was massive and a grassy nature, a large screen invaded the top center of the coliseum for all to see.

"This has got to be the largest arena I've ever seen in my life." Gasped Stryker leaning his head on souls shoulder, the older twin growled but lost sight of the situation as she too was mesmerized by the whole field.

"It's magnificent." Ashur breathed out, staring wide eyed.

"Welcome, future champions wont you take your seats and wait patiently for orientation to start." Spoke a new nurse joy edging them towards an empty row up front.

"Sure" they nodded taking their seats on the magnificently cushioned seats.

"I feel like I'm on floating on a cloud." Sighed Kyle resting his feet on top of the seat in front of him.

"I agree" squealed the twins lovingly.

"This is probably going to take a while." Sighed Austin pulling out a book randomly.

"Welcome all to Champions Academy." Sounded a female voice through the arenas speakers.

"Or not" Austin sweat dropped snapping his book shut.

The whole coliseum went wild with cheers and applause as a hole opened up from the field and a white rectangular podium started to slowly rise out of it. On top of the podium stood Cynthia and Steven along with a row of very familiar and high ranked status trainers.

"No…Effing way..." gasped soul and spirit shooting out of their seats.

"Holy Zapdos! It's him!" gasped Stryker jumping out of his seat.

"And them!" Shouted Kingston springing up from his.

Upon seeing the row of trainers on stage Isaac's face went pale, and he tried to shield his face as much as possible.

"Amazing" Kyle continued rubbing his eyes in disbelief.

"Well what do you know." Spoke Austin slightly surprised.

"Very interesting" chuckled Ashur.

On stage from left to right stood a gorgeous couple holding hands, the man had long black messy raven hair which was tied in a short low ponytail with mocha colored eyes and z marks on his cheeks, he wore a pure black suit with a maroon colored tie, the beautiful woman he held hands with had shining midnight long blue hair which was curled, it matched the sapphire colored eyes she possessed, and looked dazzling in the gold dress she wore it went to her mid thigh and hugged her curves nicely, it was off the shoulder strapped and went well with the maroon colored pumps she wore.

Next to them stood another couple who held the other by the waist, the man had long chartreuse colored hair with emerald colored eyes, he too wore a black suit with a maroon tie, the woman beside him wore a long golden strapless gown with a slit on her left side showing her perfectly long slender legs, she had beautiful short shoulder length cocoa brown hair which was waved out and shining sky blue eyes.

Beside those two stood a Beautiful woman with long fiery orange red hair and dazzling jade green eyes, she wore same colored dress except hers was a one shoulder with a slit down the middle creating an illusion that the flowing material moved as if they were waves. Next to her was a handsome man with long chin length purple hair, he had dark onyx eyes adding to his strong appearance, he also wore a black suit with a maroon tie, and beside him stood yet another couple who held hands.

The woman wore a sweetheart neckline gold colored gown, she had long mocha brown hair which was straightened gorgeously giving a nice tone to her emerald colored eyes. The man next to her wore the same suit and tie but he had hazel tinted eyes and amazingly spiky light brown hair.

Upon seeing the row of trainers, the crowd went even wilder, with screams and whistles others just stood there in pure shock.

"THE PAUL SHINJI! I think I'm in heaven!" squealed soul forming hearts in her eyes.

"KYYA! She's as beautiful as ever! I LOVE YOU DAWN BERLITZ!" Squealed spirit waving her hands.

Upon hearing the loud twins comment through all her name chanting and screaming dawn turned towards the source and saw the twins along with Stryker and Kingston happily waving she waved back at spirit giving her winning smile, causing the younger twin to squeal in joy, and jump happily.

"Holy crap, its kantos very own champion Ash Ketchum! Ash my man! Over here!" shouted Stryker standing on his seat and waving his arms around.

Ash upon seeing the blonde standing on the seats and waving he sweat dropped but then smiled devilishly giving a salute to the teen who shouted a "YES !" and high fived with Kyle, Ashur face palmed at the blondes childishness.

"OH MY MOLTRES! MAY AND DREW HAYDEN! OVER HERE! YOU GUYS ARE SO FREAKING AWESOME!" shouted the other blonde joining Stryker on standing on the seats and waving wildly at the master coordinator couple.

Drew's ears perked up along with his wife's as they continued hearing loud cheering of their names, they chuckled at the sight before them, Kingston swinging his jacket around in an attempt to grab their attention, drew smiled and waved at the blonde while may giggled blowing him a kiss.

Kingston gasped forming hearts in his eyes, " she's so into me." He sighed admiring the brunette.

"OH MY MEW! PAUL SHINJI OVER HERE IM YOUR BIGGEST FAN AND FUTURE WIFE!" Squealed soul now standing on the seats and jumping up and down crazily, Paul took notice of the purplette screaming and waving while screaming his name along with all his other fans and smirked giving her a heads up.

She squealed blushing furiously, and felt her legs becoming shaky and weak. She no longer had control of her legs movement and stumbled backwards.

"Kyyaaa!" screamed the older twin shutting her eyes and awaiting the harsh impact towards her back, but instead she felt a pair of hands catch her, she slowly opened her eyes and came face to face with an older teen, he had long brown hair dark hair and the most amazing baby blue eyes ever, he had a light scar going down the left side of his face and over his eye.

"Soul are you ok?!" shrieked spirit looking back at her sister on another males arms.

"Yeah, luckily this guy saved me." Sighed the twin of relief.

"You should be careful next time." Sweat dropped the brunette settling soul down.

"Thank you, what's your name may I ask." The twin smiled rocking back and forth waiting for an answer.

"Remy, Remy Rogers nice to meet a pretty girl like yourself." Nodded the tall and huge teen.

"I'm soul and that's my twin sister spirit, mind if we join you?" asked the twin pointing to the two empty seats beside the boy.

"Um, sure but weren't you just sitting up there?" questioned the obviously muscled teen.

"True, but it's always good to meet new people and make new friends right?" winked spirit taking her seat to his right.

"I guess so." Chuckled the brunette.

"Great!" clapped the purplette happily.

"Hey Isaac what's with the secretive nature, trying to hide from someone." Smirked Austin putting his hands behind his head for more cushion.

"N-no" frowned Isaac lowering his head down further and avoiding eye contact with the row of high ranked trainers.

"Would you two sit down already you're a bunch pachirisu acting crazy after a meal of high sugar berry flavored poffins." Growled Kyle.

Both blondes paused from continuing to wave at the trainers, and gave Kyle a questioning look as did the twins and Remy along with the other boys.

"Uh…..what?" they all asked dumbfounded.

"Nothing" sighed the glasses wearing boy in an irritated manner and pinching the bridge of his nose.

"So these are your friends?" Asked Remy pointing to the row of guys in front of them.

"Sadly yes" the twins chuckled.

"Hey where'd the girls go?" Questioned Ashur pointing to the two empty seats beside Stryker and Kingston.

Bothe blonde's jaws dropped as they noticed the twins gone.

"Over here." Purred the twins, causing the group to turn their heads, their eyes widened as they both girls taking seats on Remy's lap and had an arm wrapped around his neck.

The buff brunette was surprised himself as his face slowly bit by bit began turning scarlet red.

"So, now your cheating on me?!" cried Stryker glaring at Remy.

"How can I cheat when we never began." Smirked soul.

"Who's the dude?" pointed Austin nodding towards Remy.

"Our new friend, duh" they giggled, goofily sticking there tongues out.

"Well, nice to meet you the names Kyle Sinclair." Grinned Kyle shaking Remy's hand.

"Remy Rogers, the girls already told e who's who, Isaac, ashur, Stryker, Kingston, and Austin, right?" he questioned pointing to each boy while saying there name.

They nodded upon his right guessing, "Alright move over I'm joining in." announced Stryker hopping over to the back and sitting next to Remy, he snatched soul's waist dragging her to sit on his lap.

"Thanks for the seat." Chuckled Kingston sitting on the other side and sliding spirit onto his lap.

"Oh man" groaned both girls angrily as they crossed their arms puffing their cheeks out."

"Alright that takes care of introductions, settle down everyone, I know were all excited to be seeing these marvelous accomplished trainers, but just like you, they also had their first day in this academy."

The audience when crazy with whispers, others gasped while others choked on thin air.

"No way." Whispered Isaac to himself staring at kantos champion and sinnohs master coordinator smiling at each other.

"I can't believe they came to this school too?" Kyle remarked in shock.

"That's right how they achieved such status was due to the knowledge and experience they gained from this institute, and they are here today to give their best regards to each and every one of you as they wish you all good luck on your newest journey here at champions academy." Spoke Steven now holding the microphone.

"Not only that but they have also decided to take time off of their busy life's to stay and run the institute along with me and wife Cynthia along with the other head masters." Once he announced such news the crowd went wilder than ever.

"Here at champions academy, we are no ordinary school, you get to leave and come as you wish, it is up to you whether you want to stay and rise to the top, each of you will be housed in separate dorms, there's the dialgas dormitory which is for males and then the female dormitory which is the palkia dorms."

Steven then handed the mic to ash who stepped up front with his wife, the cheering got louder, "The arceus level will be where all of us including the other head masters will be staying at." he then handed the mic to dawn, "You will each be required to wear a uniform which consists of the schools colors maroon and gold, but don't worry me and my associates' Mrs. Hayden, oak, and waterflower designed these to look very fashionable on each and every one of you." Winked the bluenette handing the mic to the Hayden couple.

"You will each be assigned five classes, Pokémon expertise battling 803, as we realize you are newcomers to this academy but not to the Pokémon battling world, contest performance 701, ranger skills 303, breeding 502, and researching/medical aid 901. The reason why you must take these classes is because a champion is born when he or she can do anything in the Pokémon world."

"Wahh, how exciting!" squealed the twins grabbing hands. May then handed the mic to drew.

"You also have free range to roam campus grounds at any time, but beware high level Pokémon do appear out and attack, so if you're ready for a Pokémon battle every night then walking the school at night is your best option." The couple stepped back handing the mic to misty who stepped forward.

"Other than the school this island does have many activities for you to enjoy, a city can be located on the other side of the island with a mall, restaurants, arcades, amusement parks, and clubs, you may leave the school grounds, but only after school hours and during the weekends." Misty ten handed the mic to Paul who stepped forward.

"The school does have a series of indoor cafes and resting areas for those who wish to have peace and quiet if you can't have it in your dorms, there are a two gyms located on campus grounds, one in the boys dorm and the other in the girls, battle arenas and stages will be open at all times for those of you who train daily." The purple haired champion handed the mic to leaf and Gary who stepped forward.

"Here at champions academy we do have discipline, punishment ranges from a series of tasks we put the student through, such as performing the poke human battle trance, placing the student in an unknown part of the island and leaving them to find their way back at the academy without being able to teleport or fly, we do have more punishments so we like to suggest you students be on your best behavior." Smiled the brunette sending chills down the audience's backs, she then handed the mic to Gary.

"You can work your way up in this academy and become part of the Elite team a group of high ranked students who have battled their way through others to earn a spot and possible be chosen to be under the mentorship of a champion or master coordinator, then we have the Frontier Five which are students who are closely watched by the headmasters, and if impressed issue them in to the frontier where they will learn great things." He then handed it back to Cynthia.

"At the end of every month we hold the tournament of Elite frontiers where you can enter and attempt to defeat any of the members of either group, if you manage to defeat just one you will take their spot and they will be forced to step down, those who belong in these groups where special uniforms with a Gold crown, studded with maroon jewels is pinned against their collars they also wear a long white trench coats with a trimming of black thorn vines on the edges."

"Looks like I'm going to need to go look for me one." Grinned Stryker.

"Interesting enough, doesn't it lucario." Chuckled a new face leaning against the arenas entrance, he was tall thin and slightly muscular, he had short wild brown hair, his left eye was colored a gleaming orange while the other was pure black with no white in sight. The aura using Pokémon nodded standing protectively next to its trainer. "Maybe this school will be a better beginning for me after all." Said the teen to himself.

**Phew! longest chapter I've done so far, I'm really excited as I'm receiving more oc entry forms now, so thanks to ****GoldenApe****and****Mistefer**** for lending me there oc's who have now joined the champions team cast, and I still have some others to include so no need to worry everyone will have their starring moment, so yeah I finally added a link on my profile showing the drawings of the character cast, I will be drawing the rest so please be patient everyone will have their school portrait posted up for all to see XD so look at my profile to click the link to my deviantart account and hope you enjoyed chapter six, I'm still waiting for more oc entry forms so keep em coming I want the drama and craziness to increase every time. Till then XP**


	7. Chapter 6: Cheaters!

**Thrilllover: Sup everyone, how are all my champions doing? *Walks in with a notepad and pen.***

***Room is silent as everyone stares at their new uniforms which they have on***

**Thrillover: What?**

**Spirit: I like these uniforms they make me and soul look good *gives thumbs up***

**Soul: I agree, not to mention all the guys look good in their uniforms.*winks at the group ***

**Ashur: I would've preferred to wear my suit instead *frowns***

**Remy: was it necessary to make my uniform with ripped sleeves? *sweat drops***

**Thrillover: *nods fiercely* yes you have guns so show them. **

**Kyle: oooh, oooh, what about me do I look good or what? *poses like the thinking man***

**Kingston: And me? *joins Kyle in posing***

**Stryker: you can't forget about this handsome blonde. *smirks and joins the other two***

**Austin: why do I hang out with such idiots? *face palms***

**Isaac: *walks in and freezes upon seeing the three boys posing, slowly backs away and walks out whistling casually* **

**Russel: Whoa! Here comes the party train! Woot woot! *walks in with a party hat and confetti shooter***

**Ashur: oh man isn't it bad enough we got the nerd and blondies 1 and 2? *groans irritatingly* **

**Kyle/Stryker/Kingston: Hey! *glares at Ashur***

**Russel: *shrugs* Thrillover does not own Pokémon or the OCS she borrowed otherwise she would probably turn this fic in to an anime. **

**Everyone: Got that right *stare at thrillover***

**Thrillover: *sweat drops* …you all know me so well already. **

"Man, best orientation I've been to, ever." Squealed soul jumping happily as the group and there newly met friend Remy walked out of the arena.

"Lets all go get our uniforms I bet there so cute since of course the beautiful dawn, may, misty, and leaf designed it together." Boasted the bluennette growing large gleaming eyes.

The guys sweat dropped as they saw both twins joining hands and spacing off, admiring what their new outfits might look like.

"I don't think I'll ever understand girls and their connection with fashion." Sighed Kyle scratching his head curiously.

"None of us ever will." Chuckled Isaac walking ahead of the group, they followed behind leaving the twins to space off continuously.

"This must be the line to get our school packet." Pointed Austin to the large line in front of them.

"Great just what we need, I don't think ill last waiting this long." Whined Stryker placing his hands behind his head.

"Its either that or we can come later, but chances are the line will still be long." Remy sweat dropped.

"Now" they all poke simultaneously, and joined in the line starting a conversation with each other to get to know the other.

"Huh? Where'd the guys go?" Questioned spirit snapping out of her day dreaming.

Soul followed along shaking her head and noticing none of the guys were in sight.

"Oh well, we'll probably see them later on." Shrugged the other twin grabbing spirits hand and walking off.

"Soul do you even know where the line is to get our school info?" questioned her younger twin as they continued strolling around the school in search of the line.

"Nope, but I'm sure we'll find it soon enough, have faith in me sis." Winked the older twin dragging spirit further along.

"Whoa, that's pretty mest up bro, so your parents are still hunting you both down then?" Questioned Remy towards the two blonde's story.

"Yeah, that's pretty much why we decided to come to champion's academy; we figured our dads wouldn't be able to find us here at all." Answered Stryker in a serious manner.

"What about all of you?" asked Kingston now interested to hear everyone else's stories.

"Well…" began Remy speaking first.

"Ugh! Were totally lost, see this is why when we travel together I always lead because your sense of direction sucks balls big time." Growled spirit glaring at her older sister and tightly squeezing her hand.

Soul yelped from the pain spirit was inflicting yet glared back at her, "No need to be so feisty you Blue bimbo, I'll find our way to the line so relax!" she hissed back.

"No wonder you're so big then, hey I mean if I was the underdog of however many siblings you had I would work out also so I can become on top." Chuckled Isaac patting remmys back.

"What about you ashy boy what's your story?" smirked Kyle nudging the tall junior who grew angrily at his nickname.

"If you must know…" he relaxed gaining his composure.

"I'm telling you babe it must be faith, we keep running into each other so often destiny is telling us something." Chuckled mason dragging soul forcefully into his arms.

"Yeah it's telling me that I should punch your nuts!" spat the lilac colored girl attempting to pull herself away only for the older teen to drag her back in.

"Let me go! You lowlife asshole!" barked spirit throwing her legs up as Maddox held both her arms behind her back.

"Meow, sounds like the kitten wants to play." Purred the fighter teen licking the younger twins neck slowly, she cringed as she felt his slimy wet tongue make contact with her ivory soft skin.

"Lets see what nice surprise you have hidden under all that clothes." Chuckled mason slowly unzipping souls jacket and sliding it off.

"N-no! Eeeempolleeeon!" shrieked the girl letting her voice pierce the air.

Sitting by a tree near the line was the orange eyed teen, his ears perked up along with the groups as they held their heads up listening for the source.

A bright blue flash of light bursted out of one souls pokeballs, the light swirled into the sky shooting straight down and taking the form of an empoleon, its eyes grew vicious as it saw its trainer in danger.

"Ninetales! I need you!" cried spirit loudly, her voice caused one of her pokeballs to burst open letting a fiery red bolt shoot out taking its form as a luscious ninetales.

"Empoleon! Steel wing!" ordered soul continuing to struggle out of masons grasp.

"Hitmonchan! Take care of empoleon with your focus punch!" ordered the black haired teen.

"Ninetales help empoleon out by using flame charge!" ordered spirit pulling herself away; she pushed Maddox to the ground running by the fire type's side.

Maddox stared at the bluenette with venomous eyes, "Hitmonlee rip that ninetales into shreds with your hi jump kick!" growled the brunette picking himself of the ground.

Empoleon's fins began lighting up surrounding themselves in silver energy , the tritan Pokémon took a fighting stance as hitmonchan quickly disappeared from his trainers eyes leaving only an illusion in its place, the punching Pokémon appeared behind empoleon landing its glowing fist against the water types head sending him crashing against a tree and shattering it in half.

"E-empoleon." Growled the penguin Pokémon picking itself up and taking another fighting position.

Ninetales stood on its hind legs crashing them into the ground causing a cloud of dust and smoke to kick up and surround her body, she became engulfed in an orb of red and yellow flames charging towards the kick fighting Pokémon at high speed.

Hitmonlee, using its stretchable legs shot itself up high in the sky, doing a summersault the fighting type brought itself crashing down at high speed causing it to bend its knee which became covered in a bright light.

"Jump!" spirit commanded pointing up high in the sky, ninetales raced past her trainer leaving a gust of wind behind as the ninetailed Pokémon jumped high and straight into hitmonlee causing an explosion to occur in the sky.

"Hitmonchan! Close combat let's go!" shouted mason scooping the older twin over his shoulder.

"Let me go! Stop! Empoleon show them what your steel dance is all about!" shouted the violet eye girl pounding masons back furiously.

Hitmonchan powered up its fists engulfing both in a bright energy, it took off with intense speed leaping off a rock and holding its fists up to attack empoleon, the water type readied itself by slashing its fins into the air causing them to glow brightly, and it quickly whipped its fins back and forth working a rhythm.

"Hitmonchan!" Growled the fighting type crashing down on empoleon, the water type disappeared in the blink of an eye causing hitmonchan to gape at what happened, empoleon reappeared behind the fighting type bringing both its fins down on its back crashing its body to ground violently.

"Hitmonchan stay strong!" shouted its trainer clenching his teeth as he saw empoleon landing blow after blow onto hitmonchan who was pinned to the ground.

"Htimonlee! Now!" Maddox commanded holding his fist up.

"Leeee!" growled the kicking Pokémon appearing out of the cloudy explosion invading the sky, along with him was ninetales who yelped as the fighting type performed a land kick on the beautiful Pokémon sending her crashing fiercely against the rocky ground and creating a small crater in her place.

"Ninetales no!" cried spirit biting her lip as she saw the fire type shakingly standing up.

"Hmph, hariyama tear empoleon in half!" growled mason pulling out another pokeball and throwing it up, out of the device a bright light bursted out crashing down and taking shape as a fierce hariyama who without orders charged towards empoleon who continued striking hitmonchan endlessly, the large fighting type tackled the tritan Pokémon grabbing hold of one of its fins and swinging the water type around, it released its hold on the empoleon sending the penguin Pokémon slamming against the ground.

"Cheater! How dare you use two Pokémon on one you bastard!" snapped soul kicking her legs violently around.

"Ninetales quick help empoleon out! Use Flamethrower maximum power let's go!" pointed the younger twin towards empoleon who was now being attacked by both hitmonchan and hariyama.

"I don't think so Medicham! Use psychic on ninetales!" Maddox called throwing his own pokeball into the air, a bright light flashed out into the sky revealing a medicham who crashed to the ground landing perfectly along next to hitmonlee.

"Me-medicham!" growled the fighting Pokémon, it held its palms out towards ninetales whose body was lifted off the ground as a bright blue glowing energy overtook both medichams palms and eyes.

"Hit-monlee" scoffed the fighting type jumping once more into the sky and engulfing its leg in a bright energy.

"Nine-ninetales!" cried the fire type as hitmonlee continuously landed hard kicks onto the fox Pokémon as she was forced to stay in place to take each hit.

"Gardevoir! Use Psyshock on hitmonlee!" ordered the spiky haired brunette jumping off one the trees branches and joining spirits side.

A beautiful gardevoir flashed in before the two, she closed her eyes holding both her arms out in front of her as a blue light formed in the center, it split into three forming themselves into bluish purple orbs upon opening her eyes the powerful orbs were shot directly towards hitmonlee sending it crashing against a tree.

"Who are you?" questioned spirit shocked at the boy's sudden appearance.

"Introductions should wait we should probably take care of these guys first." He answered back grinning at the younger twin.

"Look out! Joro use iron head!" Suddenly a bisharp ran past spirit and the orange eyed boy engulfing itself in a white aura making it seem black and white, bisharp rammed its head against hariyama who was charging towards gardevoir.

Both the dark and fighting type collided with hariyama attempting to hold back bisharp as his head was pushing into hariyamas palms.

"Eva use shadow ball on medicham!"

"Togekiss air slash on hitmonchan!"

"Honchkrow aerial ace along with togekiss!"

"Sceptile use leaf blade on hitmonlee!"

"Aagron use iron tail on hariyama!"

Loud roars filled the air as a mob of Pokémon appeared alongside by their trainers, who were the boys running over to the scene, upon orders each Pokémon took action unleashing there vicious attacks.

**So that concludes chapter seven, what do you all think? Was it good or bad? C'mon I can take criticism if I need it, anything to help make the story better, I have posted up new drawings of the newest oc members so check out the link in my profile to my deviantart profile, I'm really sorry if I didn't draw your character how you were expecting it I'm just an amateur so if you don't like your oc's drawing feel free to pm me and describe to me what you had in mind. Hope you enjoyed the chapter and don't worry boys some very special ladies will be appearing very soon so love will be blossoming along with some smexiness if you want it, if you have any ideas for the story I would be very happy to hear them…..well, see them…you know what I mean, or if you want to describe to me how you want a relationship to grow between your character and there love interest. So, yeah smexiness will happen Muahahah ;)**


	8. Champions Academy: Female Poll

**Hey everyone this is just a special post I put up, it's actually a poll for your readers to decide which females you want appearing and joining the group of champions academy, below I have posted….I don't even know how many oc's I posted *sweat drops*I lost count after all my girlfriends bombarded me their own female characters, ever since they read my fic they've been texting me nonstop to add there characters in so I want you my loyal readers to decide who and choose who you want in this story. Oh and that reminds me one female oc in here was messaged to me by a reader so for sure she will be appearing so thanks sUbSoNiCSoundwave**** and I hope you don't mind that I changed her name I figured it would have gone better considering it relates to her mother's name, so anyways please read carefully and post up your choices. **

Name: Celestial amethyst

Age: 16

Height- 5"4

Weight- 120

Appearance- has beautiful wavy auburn colored hair that reaches past her hips, and large shiny gold colored eyes, she always has a gracidea flower in her hair. She's very short and feels vulnerable most of the time when surrounded by others taller than her. She captures the heart of every male in the student body with her cute and bubbly smile; she has a nicely filled figure but feels down when she compares figures with the twins along with her old time friend Luna.

Background: Celestial is the only child, she has a frenemy relationship with Luna as the two compete with each other to see who can rise to the top, the celestial's parents are master flower arrangers who own chains of flower shops all across the world, she is not spoiled as her parents forced the girl to work for whatever she wanted in life. Celestial is very shy and quiet, another reason why the males in the academy find her so cute, she likes to be entertained and likes people who can give her a good time and make her laugh. She had a bad experience in her life once, when she was swallowed up by a spiritomb and taken to a dark vortex, she constantly freaks out when she's in the dark.

Likes: funny outgoing people, cute Pokémon, flowers.

Dislikes: scary things, the dark, when people make fun of her height.

Status: Queen of the frontier group and known as the rose of the frontier brains, she specializes in double battles always using her plusle and minun or solrock and lunatone to gain a win.

Skills: she can nurture any flower back to health with all the learning her parents taught her about flowers, she can also make beautiful flower bouquet or pieces in a quick second.

Pokémon:

Solrock/lunatone: were discovered in a cave by the short teen who helped her keira and Luna find their way out of the dark cave, she was so mesmerized by the two Pokémon's ability to help each other out in battle and decided to capture them.

Plusle (Female)/Minun(Male): was captured along with its partner minun when both electric types left their previous trainer for abusing them, they noticed the auburn haired girl attempting to do a double battle but failed so they joined her becoming her star Pokémon always stealing the frontier brain a win in her specialty double battles.

Meganium (female): was discovered as an egg by the teen who found it hidden a beedrills nest she stole it running off with it in hand, once it hatched she grew a bond the young teen always looking out for her.

Shaymin: celestial stumbled upon triplet shaymin who were the last of their group on the hidden cave in victory road, as their family were captured and taken away, the three friends cared for the young shaymin nursing them into healthy Pokémon, having nothing to stay for the three shaymin left accompanying each girl, they each produce a gracidea flower to which the friends wear on their heads and use when they want to transform shaymin. Shaymin is always seen in celestial's arms or resting in the frontiers tea room.

Name: Anastasia Harmonia

Age: 15

Height: 5"5

Weight: 125

Appearance: slim, curved, has tea green colored hair that reaches to her mid back but flips up, and has light grey colored eyes, she always wears a gracidea flower in her hair. She is short but not as short as celestial, Anastasia has s sharp fangy tooth on the left side which she uses to bite people who irritate her.

Background: is a long time friend of celestial and Luna whose parents are very good friends with hers, she is very sporty and isn't afraid to fight or speak her mind, when she meets the group she immediately begins following the twins admiring both girls careless, spunky and feisty personalities, she always has a craving for sour foods. Anastias parents are N and Hilda harmonia; N runs the biggest organization in unova earning him the title king of the Pokémon world. Hilda is a current member of unovas elite four, they disciplined Anastasia her whole life which is why she wishes to be more loud and spontaneous. Anastasia has a large scar on her back that she got when her father's zekrom accidentally attacked her.

Likes: playing with Pokémon, sleeping outdoors, singing, sour foods.

Dislikes: When others don't stick up for themselves.

Skills: she can squeeze anywhere, and casually blend into things, she is a master at breaking into places.

Status: Member of the Elite team, and known as the triple fire sensation as she gets really fired up in battles and only specializes in triple battles.

Pokémon:

Vaporeon(Male)/Jolteon(Male)/Flareon(Male):Are Anastasias A team she always uses them resulting her battles as her as the winner, she received them as triplet eevees from her god father Hilbert for her beginning journey, she received the fire, thunder, and water stones to evolve her eevees as presents from Luna's parents.

Liepard (Female): resulted as the offspring from N's liepard, she is very cruel to her opponents and likes to easily take out her rivals with Glameow, making them both a deadly Kitty combo.

Galmeow(Female): Is very sneaky and tricky towards her opponents, she is usually calm and lazy when not in battle, Anastasia stumbled upon this unique glameow who refused to evolve in the Pokémon centers, glameow stands out for the little lock of hair she has hanging from her head.

Shaymin: Is rarely seen in battle but when it is, it is partnered up with both glameow and liepard who make sure the still baby Pokémon barely gets any damage done to it. It is seen mostly in the elite teams resting room or tea room playing with its other two siblings.

Name: Luna Alexandrite

Age: 17

Height: 5"6

Weight: 127

Appearance: she has Dark Fuchsia colored hair that is waved and reaches her shoulders, she has a mixture of blue and purple in her eyes resembling that of an alexandrite stones, she along with her friends wears a gracidea in her hair.

Background: Luna is the oldest of her friends and thinks of them as her sisters, on their journeys Luna always made sure to keep both her friends safe and sound, after arriving to the academy a year ago she and celestial became rivals fighting to become the queen of the elite group, although they still care for one another there rivalry sometimes gets out of hand, lunas parents are well known archaeologists always traveling to discover new pieces, just like her parents Luna enjoys excavating for rocks and looks up to Steven stone for his amazing rock collection, she adores ground and steel Pokémon thinking they don't receive as much love as they should. She is very friendly once she feels a person has gained her trust but simply ignores those who she feels aren't worth her time; she has a slight rivalry with the twins upon meeting them particularly soul.

Likes: rocks, caves, hard candy because it reminds her of rocks, tea,

Dislikes: people who are afraid to get dirty, getting into fights, excavating

Skills: she likes to make jewelry out of the stones she found.

Status: Queen of the elite team and known as the jewel of the elite members, she specializes in only single battles and nothing more.

Pokémon:

Metagross: is the most common Pokémon Luna has been known to battle with and her number one powerhouse, it is usually seen by the dark pink haired teens side when she is venturing through caves.

Steelix: was possessed as an onix during one of lunas adventures into iron island, it was a troubling onix who disturbed the other Pokémon on the island, using her metagross the teen was able to defeat and capture the steel Pokémon.

Rhyperior: is very laid back and calm, it doesn't like to battle often but shows great strength when it has to.

Skaramory: Is usually seen standing guard outside on the balcony of the elite teams meeting and tea room, it attacks whenever it suspects danger and caws at those it does not trust.

Kabutops: was found as a fossil by lunas parents who gave it their daughter as a gift for coming close to beating the battle frontier but lost upon the final frontier brain palmer. She only calls upon kabutops in a desperate time of need as the fossil Pokémon does go on deadly rampages.

Shaymin: was captured by the teen along with its siblings and is seen always in the elite room playing, it gets frustrated when Luna refuses to use it in her battles as she thinks the baby Pokémon might be too weak to still battle.

Name: Ivy Green-Oak

Age: 17

Sex: female

Hometown: Pallet Town

Height: 5, 4

Weight: 122

Pokémon:

Blastoise (male): Is Jenifer's first and most powerful Pokémon. Blastoise has an ego which can rival Isaac's Empoleon, and holds a hatred for the younger Emperor Pokémon for the amount of times it beat him in battle. Blastoise is Lauren's second hand in helping her with plans to humiliate Isaac in whatever way she can.

Infernape (male): back when she and Isaac used to be friends, she got this Pokémon as a Chimchar from Professor Lucas in Sandgem town, the same professor who gave Isaac his Piplup when he started his journey. Infernape is obedient to his master, but wishes that one day she and her former friend would drop the feud they have with one another, and sometimes gives advice to Empoleon, who is helping his trainer to fix his and Jenifer's damaged friendship.

Nidoqueen (female): Was caught as a Nidorina in the Sevii Islands. Nidoqueen and Blastoise are best friends and she stands as Jenifer's second best Pokémon, and holds a bitter rivalry and hatered with Isaac's Garchomp, the same kind of rivalry Blastoise has with Isaac's Empoleon.

Pidgeot (female): Pidgeot was the first Pokémon Jenifer ever caught, and even though she's not that good in contests, Pidgeot is her ace in the hole, even though she always gets beaten by Isaac in them, she holds no excuse to use another Pokémon for contests other than her.

Electivire (male): was hatched from an egg she received at a Pokémon day care center in Sinnoh when she and Isaac used to be traveling companions. Electivire is best buds with Isaac's Raichu, but the two make a good cover up by pretending to hate each other, like Isaac's Empoleon and Garchomp hate Jenifer's Blastoise and Nidoqueen.

Scizor (male): Scizor is the newest member of Jenifer's team, and hold no knowledge or interest with helping her to surpass Isaac, he just cares about the food she feeds him and the others and is Jenifer's fastest Pokémon to date.

Appearance: Looks a lot like Leaf (from the Pokémon game Leaf green) but has Gary's hair color. But her hair is tied into a ponytail she also sometimes wears glasses.

Personality: She has an ego the size of a Wailord, and holds a great dislike in Isaac. She and Isaac were once friends, but when she started her journey, all the attention she got through competing in Pokémon league tournaments and contests got to her, making her ego twice the sizes of Gary's back when he was a kid. To people who hold no ties with Isaac, she is rather social with them and is willing to do anything to help her friends, and has the confidence of a great leader, always taking charge in a crisis, with a plan to resolve it.

Likes: Victory, basketball, drawing

Dislikes: Isaac, being defeated, humiliation

Special Skills: has an IQ of 170, and is a genius with computers and technology.

Background: She began her journey two years before Isaac did in Pallet town. Two years later, Isaac joined her when she began her travels in the Sinnoh region, the home region of her former childhood friend. The reason why she no longer likes him is because he shattered her ego (against he knowledge) she gained in her travels around Kanto and Johto because even though Isaac was a newbie compared to her, he gained more attention (which he didn't want) from everyone who saw them, and she no longer held the ability to beat him after he obtained Empoleon and Garchomp, which became his best two Pokémon. She came to the Academy to study in becoming a Pokémon researcher like Gary, but her plans are being side tracked when she discovered Isaac was on the island, and is now working and training her Pokémon to help humiliate him and regain her lost pride. She became a trainer at first, but adopted coordinating as well in her quest to surpass her former friend, since he specializes in both battling and contests, but she's not very good at it.

Name: Valentine Voila Shinji

Nickname: V.V.

Age: 15

Height: 5"7

Weight: 128

Hometown: Veilstone city

Appearance: has long slender legs and soft violet colored hair like her dad, she has dark onyx eyes with a mix of indigo in them, her hair reaches down to her waist, she looks very mature for her age and sometimes mistaken for a teenager.

Background: Valentine is the hidden daughter of Paul shinji, she has been in the academy for two years now and her knowledge of the school questions others into thinking what the shinji girl might really know about the institute. She has been hidden away by Paul who did not want his daughter growing up with cameras flashing in her face, no one really knows whose valentines mother and pauls wife, valentine inherited her father's rude and cruel nature, she does smile at times but mostly keeps a straight face, Paul sent her to the academy so she can escape life from the press, She has been known through the academy as the Ice queen for her cold nature and for always carrying a whip around with her wich she likes to use, many wonder how the once nice and kind shinji girl suddenly turned evil and cruel she does however like to express herself to her Pokémon, and can be seen at night sitting shooting arrows with her bow.

Likes: strong powerful Pokémon, winning, archery

Dislikes: losing, people who disobey,

Skills: Good aim and shooting

Status: Queen of the frontier brains

Pokémon:

Frosslass: was valentines first Pokémon who was the child of Paul's frosslass, frosslass is a very powerful Pokémon and is used by the shinji girl to possess those who have defied the schools rules to discover the truth.

Weavile: was also the offspring of Paul's weavile, it is very sneaky and seen hanging outside by the frontier room's balcony rail lying down.

Torterra: was valentines first Pokémon she was inspired to get one after always seeing her fathers torterra in battle, torterra is the strongest Pokémon valentine contains and is rarely seen out as she only calls for the grass type in desperate times.

Beartic: was captured as a cubchoo by Paul who gave it to his daughter as a gift before she left to the academy, after evolving into beartic she sent it away to train under Paul's ursarings mentorship.

Drapion: is valentine's torture tactic she uses drapion to scare her opponents who have defied her or angered her.

Aerodactyl: was captured as a rampaging monster, who escaped from a fossil resurrecting lab, aerodactyl seems to be attached to the purplette for her ruthless nature.

Name: Ami Waterflower

Age: 17

Height: 5"8

Weight: 130

Appearance: ami seemed to have inherited all the aspects of her mother misty waterflower, she has long fiery red orange hair that is tied into two low ponytails that reach over her chest and down to her hips, she has bright turquoise eyes that she got from her father, with a heart stopping body.

Background: ami is the daughter of misty waterflower and georgio vicentio (hes the guy that challenged misty to a battle for a date in one of the side stories, idk I figured he would make a good choice, I also made up his last name XP) she is a member of the schools frontier brains and is the only one who seems to be able to get through valentines cold nature, ami is very feisty and hot headed like her mother but can also be very gentle and sweet, she enjoys the water lot and can be seen or found by the schools pond at night taking late night swims. She joined champions academy two years ago and becomes very serious when people question what she knows about the academy.

Likes: water pokemon, water, swimming, the beach, schools pond

Dislikes: idiots, when others talk bad about water pokemon

Status: Member of the frontier brains, and only takes water disadvantage battles to show off her well knowledge of water training and battling.

Pokemon:

Golduck: is very comedic and seems to have inherited the personality of mistys golduck who is a jokester, although he may seem like a clown golduck is very strong and powerful.

Lapras: is very gentle and kind she is seen at the beach with ami surfing on her most of the time.

Kingdra: is amis powerhouse even though she dosent prefer to battle, but does when she is taunted.

Feraligatr: Is a very hungry pokemon who always seems to irritate ami with his eating habits constantly popping out of its ball for food.

Swanna: was caught as a ducklett who stole away totodile attempting to fly away with it, ami knocked it down with a rock bonking it unconscious and finally capturing it.

Crawdaunt: Is always causing trouble for the frontier member, it likes to pop out randomly and pick fights with random strangers, he shows no fear except only towards ami who he seems very frightened of.

**Alright I think that's about it, im about brain dead right now lol so what do you all think? and one more thing the elites and frontiers have a strong rivalry against each other as both groups constantly are at war for dominance of the school, so if you want your character to battle for a spot in either group pm or leave a review explaining which group you want your oc battling for a spot in. Guess that's all I shall have the next chapter up very soon till then, Thrillover has left the building!**


	9. Champions Academy Chapter 7: Frontier

_**Thrillover39: woot woot! It's almost Christmas everyone! I can't believe it! How do all my champions feel?**_

_**Isaac: As long as everything is organized then its fine with….*freezes upon seeing Christmas ornaments on the floor***_

_**Ashur: The holidays are too cheery for me. *shrugs***_

_**Soul/Spirit:*start singing* joy to the world! *Ashur cringes***_

_**Austin: leave me be to read. *puts head phones and takes out book***_

_**Kyle: Do I get anything? *pouts***_

_**Russel: What?! It's December?! Since when?! *everyone face plants***_

_**Stryker: soul did you get your handsome blonde of a boyfriend anything? *poses***_

_**Kingston: spirit what about me?*poses along* **_

_**S/S: nope *casually slaps the blondes***_

_**Remy: Looks like ill take over, thrilllover does not own Pokémon nor us borrowed oc's and I'm kind of glad. **_

_**Thrillover39: Let's all get drunk and celebrate! *chugs down a carton of eggnog***_

_**Everyone: *face palms* idiot. **_

**(Previously in Champions Academy)**

"Eva use shadow ball on medicham!"

"Togekiss air slash on hitmonchan!"

"Honchkrow aerial ace along with togekiss!"

"Sceptile use leaf blade on hitmonlee!"

"Aagron use iron tail on hariyama!"

Loud roars filled the air as a mob of Pokémon appeared alongside by their trainers, who were the boys running over to the scene, upon orders each Pokémon took action unleashing there vicious attacks.

Espeon leaped up into the air forming a black and purple ball within its mouth, the psychic type released her attack somersaulting and slamming the shadow ball rapidly and directly towards medicham causing the fighting type to lose concentration and fall head on into the ground.

Togekiss cooed soaring the skies along with honchkrow, the white bird lifted her wing up swirling it around and creating a small light blue sphere that appeared at the tip, its size greatly increased as honchkrow became surrounded by large bright streaks of white energy, it swooped down shooting straight towards hitmonchan whose leg became caught by empoleon who tried its hardest to pin the punching Pokémon in place.

"GO!" ordered Isaac and Kingston pointing fiercely towards the fighting type, Togekiss happily released her attack which raced along honchkrow who accidentally collided with the attack causing it to be surrounded by light blue energy streaks, its speed increased greatly giving hitmonchan no chance to dodge as it was tackled straight into the gut and brought crashing through a series of trees shattering them in half during the process. Both boys smirked upon seeing their attacks combined giving the other a nod.

The four leaves on sceptiles wrists began glowing and fusing together to create one long and sharp blade on its arms, it quickly took off from Austin's side disappearing in the blink of an eye, it ran in different directions only leaving previous illusions of itself in place.

"Hitmonlee get out of there and use close combat!" ordered Maddox glaring towards the guys direction.

Hitmonlee Broke out of its trap shattering the branches, it released a loud roar causing its eyes to glow a metallic red, it stood in place waiting for sceptile to appear.

"Sceptile!" hissed the grass Pokémon appearing above hitmonlee, it shot itself up facing sceptile as the two were now in the sky, sceptile whipped its blades towards hitmonlee only for the fighting type to dodge and send back a rapid kick towards sceptile who blocked it, both Pokémon's attacks collided with one another, blade and leg clashing at high speed.

"Look at them go!" shouted Remy impressed by both Pokémon's dodging and blocking tactics.

"Ha-hariyama!" groaned the large fighting type as it was struck with aagrons large metal glowing tail and sent crashing through a boulder.

"Joro finish hariyama off with Psycho cut!" ordered the tall junior pointing his cane towards hariyama.

"Aagron you help out too and use thunderbolt!" Stryker commanded glaring towards mason who still held onto soul.

Joros forearms began glowing a light blue color and extended drastically in size, it shot up to the sky whipping its long blades back and forth sending large blue crescent shaped discs racing towards hariyama, while aagron let out a vicious roar sending a large bolt of thunder shooting out of its body and colliding with psycho cut turning the discs a beautiful light green color, the combo move struck hariyama critically hurting it as a large explosion occurred blocking everyone's sight.

"Sweet! I'm naming that move thunder cut! No! Psycho thunder!" shouted Stryker pumping a fist.

"Gardevoir use psychic on hitmonlee." Ordered the orange eyed boy smirking as gardevoir surrounded hitmonlee with a blue aura as she now took over the fighting types movements, sceptile snickered as it saw this as an opportunity to strike, its blades grew longer than ever and brighter, it swung them around striking hitmonlee who stood in place landing slash after slash on the kick fighting Pokémon. With one final blow hitmonlee was sent crashing to the floor kicking up a large dust cloud.

Once the dust clouds dispersed from attacks, hariyama and hitmonchan were found unconscious and unresponsive, mason growled recalling both Pokémon back into their balls; medicham was the only one standing as hitmonlee was also knocked out.

"Aaaggh! Medicham stay strong!" ordered Maddox pulling out another pokeball along with mason.

"Give it up you two, you're only going to get beaten, so put the girl down and leave!" ordered the orange eyed boy.

"Humph, that's what you think now machamp I choo-.." *WHIP!* a loud whipping noise occurred followed by a long black whip slapping both boys pokeballs off their hands, "Gyaaa!" they cried staring at their slashed open hands which began oozing streams of warm blood.

Mason released the older twin who went running to join the others, everyone's attention was directed towards the three females two stood side by side, they were beautiful, the one on the left was fairly short but had beautiful long wavy auburn colored hair that reached past her hips with large shiny gold colored eyes, a gracidea flower was nicely placed on the left side of her hair, she seemed very mellow and calm towards the situation she held a white rose up to her nose taking long whiffs of its delicious aroma.

The one on the right had long fiery orange hair tied into two low ponytails that reached her hips, she had amazing bright turquoise colored eyes and seemed to be serious very serious about the situation, she had her arms crossed shifting her weight onto one side.

The final one who stood in the middle of the trio seemed very pleased at both masons and Maddox's reactions to their bloody hands, she had very long and silky lavender hair reaching to her bottom waist, along with the most chilling yet hardcore stone black eyes ever, she held a black whip in her hand while she twirled the large leather device in the other.

The groups eyes widened once they took notice of the girls clothing, they wore the schools uniform, consisting of a maroon colored cardigan with the schools crest embroided on it, a white long sleeve dress shirt, a gold and maroon ribbon with a pendant of a crown in the middle engraved with each different initials, there skirts were gold with two maroon stripes criss crossing all around the middle, they wore black tights under their skirts and gold colored heels. But the piece that stood out the most were the white trench coats they wore that spread out from the bottom, engravings of black vines and thorns were on the edges along with the gold and maroon jeweled pendants attached to their collars.

"How dare you partake in such nonsense battling outside of the Frontier brains meeting and tea rooms." Spoke the lavender haired girl in such a cold tone.

"It's….It's three of the frontier brains." Gaped Kyle closely observing each girl.

"It's a shame, but I'm afraid you two must be punished for your recklessness." Spoke the auburn colored one in such a sweet and loving tone, her face seem expressionless as she stared down at her white rose.

"That's right, so don't try to make any excuses we watched the whole scene from the balcony, and I can say that perverts and rapist like you I despise every single day!" spat the orange haired girl brutally glaring at the fighting boys, who tried their best to hide their fear but to no use.

"Let's see what punishment I have ready for newcomers this year." Smirked the lavender haired leader, lifting her whip up into the air she brought it back down fiercely creating a loud whipping sound, two bright flashes of light appeared out of the lavender and auburn haired girls poke balls, before everyone stood a torterra and meganium who seemed to already know what to do, they shot out each a vine whip grabbing hold of the boys and lifting them high in the sky.

"W-what the hell?! What are you doing?!" snapped mason struggling to break free.

"It's called punishment." Chuckled the purple frontier snapping her fingers, upon her actions meganium and torterra began walking away with both boys in tow.

"Celestial, Ami collect there pokeballs and report back to the meeting room." She ordered taking her leave but not before staring at the group and giving them a chilling smirk before walking off.

Both frontier girls walked towards the group collecting each pokeball in hand and returning the Pokémon back into their balls.

"What is she going to do to them?" questioned soul breaking the silence; both girls froze turning their heads towards the group.

"Lady Valentine has her own methods of punishment; one can never tell what she has in store for the troublesome people." Ami sweat dropped putting the pokeballs into her pockets.

"Indeed, lady valentine never seizes to surprise me, are you all ok though? We watched the whole scene from the balcony and you two were in real trouble with such nasty boys." Spoke celestial causing all the boys to blush at her amazingly cute voice and questioning expression.

"Kyyyaa! You are just the cutest thing I've ever seen in my life!" squealed both twins running past the boys and glomping onto celestial who yelped in surprise, soul and spirit cooed over the girl's cuteness rubbing their cheeks with hers.

"Yeah, were all ok, so you three are frontier brains here in the academy right?" asked Kyle seemingly interested in the girls.

Both nodded as celestial now had swirly eyes from being squeezed too much, "Yeah, valentine is actually the queen of the frontier brains thus earning her the title the ice queen for her ruthless nature, and well you already know our names ami and celestial."

"Hey that reminds me…..who you are?" asked spirit releasing celestial and pointing to the black eyed boy, he gave a small grin putting both hands on his waist and puffing his chest out, "Russell fringe but you can call me… black eye." He chuckled pointing to the dark eye he had.

Celestial giggled upon noticing Russel's comedic nature, she placed one hand over mouth to contain her small cute giggles.

"Well, we would stay longer and chat but we have to report back to valentine, make sure to get your uniforms and packets." Waved ami running off with celestial who waved along.

"Well, what a strange first day kind of….." Austin sweat dropped.

After getting over introductions with Russel the group finally made it to the student line, each receiving their own uniforms and packets.

"Hmmm, palkia dorms room 110…" announced soul looking at spirits room number they highfived once they noticed that they were rooming with each other.

"Each dorm room is built for trios so that means you girls will be rooming with someone else." Smirked Kingston pointing to the dorm info.

"Do I hear sexy slumber parties every night or what?" winked Stryker gaining cheers from all the guys as they all fist bumped with one another.

"Why?" mumbled the twins face palming.

"It looks like I'm dialga dorm 303…" announced Ashur still looking at his info.

"Alright! Woot woot! Looks like I got ashy boy here as the roomster!" laughed Kyle nudging Ashur who sweat dropped.

"Looks like I got dialga dorm 304..." spoke Austin holding his paper up.

"Alright! Wooo! Russel fringe is roomin with Austin powers here!" shouted Russel earning a face palm from Austin, "Something tells me I won't have a quiet year." He mumbled.

"Who got dialga dorm 305!" shouted Stryker looking at all the guys.

"Yo! You too?! Alright!" Shouted Kingston high fiving with the blonde.

"Oh no." Isaac's face paled as he looked down at his paper and at both blondes.

"Ha! It seems Isaac will be joining you two blondies." Smirked Ashur announcing the news out loud, Isaac glared at the tall junior who just chuckled.

"Alright! We got the IZ man!" both blondes playfully headlocked Isaac who began sweating with panick.

"And looks like ill be joining Russel and Austin." Chuckled Remy sweat dropping at Russels continuous ranting as he flapped his arms all over the place, Austin was left clueless as to what Russel was talking about.

"So then that means someone will be joining you two then?" questioned Remy pointing to Ashur and Kyle who shrugged.

"Wonder who that could be?" asked Ashur to himself.

_**Alright that is where I will leave it at, muahhahahh aren't I evil? Who will be kyle and Ashurs roommate? and who will be rooming with the twins for as how the blonde idiot put it, for sexy slumber parties ? XD anyways I hoped you enjoyed the chapter and I had a really hard time for the females on choosing who would be put in, so I have a little surprise for all my loyal readers which you will all just have to find out later on, so please keep on reading and reviewing, your thoughts are really important so I can better my story, As I have said before I'm still accepting oc entry forms so it's never too late. I guess that's it for now , till then. THRILLLOVER39 HAS LEFT THE BUILDING AND IS GOING TO DYE HER HAIR MAROON WITHOUT HER PARENTS CONSENT!**_


	10. Chapter 8:Rival

**HEY EVERYONE JUST WANTED TO PUT UP A POST ANNOUNCING THAT I NEED SOME OC'S FOR MY STORY, BUT THESE OC'S NEED TO BE RIVALS OR JUST OC'S THAT I NEED TO PUT AS THE FRONTIERS AND ELITES IN THE STORY, THEY WILL BE CURRENT FRONTIER AND ELITE MEMBERS THAT WILL BE BOOTED OUT OF THE GROUPS LATER ON BY THE MAIN CHARACTERS TAKING OVER THERE SPOTS, SO YEAH I NEED SOME EVIL PEOPLE UP IN HERE, I ALSO DON'T MIND IF YOU WANT TO SEND ME YOUR OC AS ONE OF THE HEROES FOR MY STORY IM STILL ACCEPTING THOSE I JUST ALSO WANT SOME RIVALS AND MEMBERS FOR THE GROUPS, I ALREADY RECEIVED SOME FROM SOME OF MY LOYAL READERS SO TO THOSE OF YOU THANK YOU VERY MUCH, AND I DO HOPE I RECEIVE LOTS OF REVIEWS OR PRIVATE MESSAGES DESCRIBING YOUR RIVAL OR OC THAT YOU WANT TO TAKE PART IN THE ACTION. SO DO NOT WORRY I SHALL HAVE THE NEXT CHAPTER UP VERY SOON, TILL THEN, **_**THRILLLOVER39 HAS BEEN DRAGGED OUT OF THE BUILDING BY HER VERY ANGRY PARENTS WHO WACKED HER WITH A TOILET PAPER ROLL FOR DYING HER HAIR MAROON WHICH SHE MUST SAY LOOKS VERY EPIC!**_


	11. Chapter 9:Battle

Thrilllover39: Heya! Can't believe it's Christmas Eve already XD *does happy dance*

Champions: *Face palm*

S/S: so what's this I hear about new people coming in huh? Huh? *winks*

Kyle: *leans over to the guys* How do they do that?

Russel: I don't know man….but it's freaking me out *shivers*

Remy: I think it's cute how they can talk simultaneously *shrugs*

Austin: Aren't you a softie….. *smirks*

Isaac: Hey organization I said! *points to both blondes cleaning their dorm room*

Stryker: this handsome blonde was not made to clean *growls while spitting on floor*

Isaac: HEY! *glares*

Kingston: I agree…..*Purposely knocks down bookshelf causing Isaac to grow pale*

Blondes: *smirk and high five*

Ashur: This is going to be a long year…* face palms*

Ami: I agree, with all these idiots here now no one can tell what will happen next *sighs towards both blondes picking on Isaac*

Celestial: Oh, won't this be a fun school year, Thrilllover39 does not own Pokémon nor us borrowed Oc's. *giggles while sniffing rose*

Champions: Awww *everyone swoons over frontier girls cuteness*

S/S: you are just so damn cute! *run over to celestial and squeeze her to death, she grows blue*

(S/K/I)

*RING!*, "Gyaah!" cried Stryker and Kingston jumping in startalation from the loud ringing sound and causing them to roll out of their beds.

"Hello to you too floor, I know you want a piece of this delicious blonde unfortunately I'm taken already, maybe next time k?" mumbled Stryker as his face was still planted to the carpet, Isaac sweat dropped as he saw both blondes still laying on the floor.

"Mmmmmmm, why are you so soft?" chuckled Kingston rubbing the carpet slowly up and down.

"I had to get stuck with the blonde idiots." Growled the blue raven haired boy.

"Garchomp I choose you" sighed the boy pulling out his pokeball, a large jet shark Pokémon appeared beside its trainer letting out a fierce roar, both blondes rose to their feet squinting at their location.

They were in there dorm room, which was fairly large, three large beds two side by side and the other on the other side of the room, there bathroom was big enough, with both a shower and bathtub separately, the wall colors were a dark reddish color with crown molding, they each had a desk and book shelf for themselves, along with their own wardrobes. A plasma TV. was set up against the wall and a large window invaded one side of the wall being covered by gold drapes.

"Yo ….Where are we?" whispered Kingston rubbing his eyes.

"I don't know, hey Izzy….hehe izzy..." Stryker chuckled causing Isaac to grow red.

"You idiots were in our dorm rooms so hurry up take your showers and leave." Ordered the young junior staring firmly at both disheveled blondes.

"Uh, how old are you?" questioned Stryker scratching his head.

"15, why?" he asked back hesitantly.

"Were three years older than you, yet you act like an adult….." smirked Kingston running a hand through his hair.

"Garchomp…go" face palmed Isaac pointing to both blondes; garchomp gave them an evil grin picking both boys up from the ground and carrying them into the bathroom.

"H-hey! W-what's your garchomp doing?!" cried Kingston grabbing onto the ledge to hold on.

"He's going to make sure you get ready for class…" smirked Isaac waving to both blondes.

"Gah! What the hell?! But classes don't start until nine its only 7 you shrimp!" barked Stryker glaring at Isaac who saluted towards them with a devious grin.

Garchomp snickered slamming the door behind, "GGGGYYAAAAAHHH!" shrieked both teens from behind the closed door.

(S/S/I)

"Soul! Hurry up in the shower dammit!" Spirit snapped banging the bathroom door.

Soul continuously ignored her twins ranting and began singing louder than she was previously, "DOODOODOO I WANT TO BE THE BEST! SO I NEED TO BEAT THAT STUPID BLONDE AND ALL THE REST!" she sang loudly causing spirit to face plant.

"Hm, if I'm not mistaken is there by any chance a dying chatot in there?" spoke a new voice; spirit shrieked jumping back towards the door slamming herself.

"Holy moltres are you ok?!" asked the new female, spirit rubbed her head looking up at the new girl before her.

"Where did you come from? I didn't see you here yesterday?" spoke spirit rising to her feet meeting face to face with the brunette.

She had long light brown hair and light hazel eyes; she had her hair tied up into a pin straight razored ponytail, and was already dressed in her uniform.

"Well I was already here but I left the dorms to go out exploring and to meet some people, and when I came back you two were already here, passed out in your beds." She laughed as spirit sweat dropped.

"I'm Spirit and the dying chatot in there is my older twin soul." Chuckled the bluenette shaking hands with the brunette.

"Well, I'm Ivy green oak." Stated the girl proudly.

"Hold up…as in daughter of leaf green one of johtos elite four members?" Ivy nodded with much pride.

"And Gary oak as in the number one professor right after your grandpa oak?" spoke soul exiting out of the bathroom in only a towel.

"Yes indeed I strive for only the best and to come out as the best." Grinned Ivy standing tall.

Both twins sweat dropped, "That's nice, so are you going to take a shower or what?" spoke soul switching her attention to spirit who nodded entering the bathroom.

"Did you two not here me?" Asked the girl slightly irritated.

"No we heard you and that's cool and all so good luck." Soul smiled giving thumbs up to Ivy who face palmed.

(A/K/M)

"Um…..where'd this guy come from?" Kyle whispered to Ashur as both boys stared at their third roommate running back and forth throughout the dorm in search of something.

"Argh! Where did I leave my pokeballs!" shouted the redheaded boy pulling on his hair.

"Uh, who are you?" Ashur spoke out loud catching the redhead's attention.

"Whoa! Where did you two come from?!" gasped the boy jumping back.

"We should be asking you that…where did you come from?" asked Kyle quirking an eyebrow.

"Pfft, where else would I come from, see when a man and a woman love each other they decide to do the dirty deeds and then when the women is in the hospital she starts screaming as she ope-…." "Gah! That's not what I meant!" Kyle shouted gagging along with Ashur, the red head shrugged.

"What's your name?" asked Ashur pointing to the boy.

"Miles, Miles voic, and yours?"

"Ashur." "Kyle" they both responded.

"Well now that that's out of the way, have you seen my balls anywhere?" questioned the boy whipping his head around to try to catch a glimpse of his pokeballs.

"Ok, that did not sound right…." Groaned Kyle face palming.

"I agree" Ashur shook his head.

"Heeeeyyy, why is uniform black." Exclaimed the glasses wearing boy pointing to Ashurs black uniform.

"I always prefer black." Smirked Ashur fixing his uniform.

"UGH! I can't find my balls!" miles snapped banging his head continuously against the wall.

Both boys sweat dropped, "You think we can bury him?" mumbled Ashur, "No, no let's see how this goes." Kyle mumbled back.

(R/A/R)

*RIIIP!* Austin and Russels eyes popped out as they witnessed remys uniform sleeves rip apart, the older teen smiled sheepishly as he tore off the sleeves completely from his uniform.

"Hey, you got the guns so show them big guy." Grinned Russel slapping remys back and stealing a cough from the older boy.

"Even in the morning you manage to have such energy." Sighed Austin lying down on his bed and reading a book.

"Sure do, and you need to be a little more lively, come one have some fun, put that book down and live with excitement." Laughed the short haired brunette slapping his arm in the air, he accidentally slapped Austin's book out of his hand sending it flying towards his own face smacking the orange eyed boy in the nose.

"Nice one." Smirked Austin snatching his book back.

Remy bursted into laughter as Russel appeared by the corner surrounded by a dark depressing aura as he continued rubbing his throbbing nose.

After everyone had gotten dressed they looked over their schedules to see what class they had first, they made their way over to their first class which was Pokémon expertise battling 803, which takes place in the schools battle coliseum.

"What happened to you two?" questioned Ashur smirking at the two troll faced blondes who were slumped back in there's seats with arms crossed.

"That little shrimp got his garchomp on us." Growled Kingston releasing air through his nose.

"Garchomp? For what?" asked Austin keeping his eyes on his book while taking his seat.

"So we would rush to take a shower get dressed and leave him in the room by himself." Mumbled Stryker glaring at nothing in particular.

"Did he tell you why?" asked Remy taking his seat.

"Something about getting rid of his bed smell and fixing his bandages." Shrugged the blondes.

"Strange." Muttered Russel shifting his eyes while rubbing his chin.

"What's strange?" asked Isaac beside the boys.

"Your bandages, why do you have them on huh?" questioned Kyle inching his face closer, asking the blue raven haired boy that caused all eyes to be on him, he gave a weary smile swallowing harshly.

"I see were all here already." Chuckled spirit walking along with soul and Ivy towards the boys.

Isaac's mouth dropped to the floor, upon seeing Isaac Ivy's eyes widened she froze pointing straight at the blue eyed junior.

"YOU!" they shouted simultaneously now pointing at one another. The whole group seemed to be interested at the scene before them.

"You two know each other?" spoke Kingston breaking the silence.

Neither said a word, Ivy sneered glaring at the young boy who frowned as she whipped her head to the other side and sitting at a faraway seat.

"What was that about?" whispered Russel into Isaacs's ear, the boy shook his head, "Nothing" he mumbled back.

"Hey! What's the deal with kicking us out of the dorm! You know how dark it still was outside?!" growled the blondes hissing at Isaac who sweat dropped.

"Yeah what's with the bandages?" asked Kyle like he did previously.

"Hey, yeah why so secretive with those bandages?" the twins spoke quirking an eyebrow.

"W-well, what's with the tattoos you both have? Huh?" retorted the dark bluennette staring sternly at the girls as did the rest.

"Which ones?" asked spirit seeming unaffected by the comeback.

"W-well…..how many do you have?" asked Russel earning nods from all the guys.

"Two each….." they responded boredly.

"Can we see?" asked Kyle with a devilish smirk.

Soul and Spirit looked at one another and shrugged, they began loosening there bows and unbuttoning there dress shirt causing all the guys to tense up and blush ten shades of red, they slipped off their shirts and cardigans below their shoulders, they turned showing the group a large tattoo on each of their shoulders, souls was of an absols claws ripping out of her skin, while spirits was of a mightyenas claws ripping through her skin.

"What do they mean?" asked Stryker in a serious tone.

"Whatever you want it to be?" purred the twins winking at the boys who grew redder.

"Cute girls with tattoos? Heh, I like that." smirked a young man watching from the coliseums top box.

"Good morning class!" spoke the class teacher rising from the podium that rose from the ground, he had short blonde hair that was flipped up and bright orange eyes, beside him stood a beautiful woman with short blonde hair and bright green eyes.

"Holy arceus that's one of sinnohs elite four members Barry Jun and his wife from unova Professor Bianca Jun!" gasped Stryker pointing to the blonde pair.

"Are you all ready to show me and professor Jun your top battling skills?!" shouted the enthusiastic blonde pumping a fist.

The whole class roared wildly, the class total was about to 400 students, so the cheers only got louder.

"In this class we judge you by your battling and tactic skills, we help you bring out the total power and strength within each of you and your Pokémon, so me and Mr. jun thought it would be exciting to start off the first day with a series of double battles, so you all have five minutes to partner up with somebody."

"Starting NOW!" announced the blonde professor, upon shouting the class went wild each student scattering to find a partner.

"This should be interesting." Chuckled both blonde instructors.


	12. Chapter 10:Elites

**Thrilllover39: Alright I am back with better and awesomer ideas! *jumps happily***

**Champions: Um, yay? *sweat drop***

**Thrillover39: I seem to be getting more rivals and newer member so this is really exciting.**

**Soul: Well I hope you make the story even more awesome. *gives thumbs up***

**Russell: With more smexiness *winks***

**Stryker: Hey, that's my line *pouts* **

**Isaac: Alright let's calm down….**

**Kyle: let's get this show on the road! **

**Champions: Right! **

**Thrilllover39: Aw, look at you guys, so cool and stuff, *fake cries***

**Ashur: we have a really dramatic author…*quirks eyebrow***

**Austin: Agreed, thrilllover39 does not own Pokémon nor us borrowed OC'S, which is a pretty good thing.**

**Thrilllover39: LA la la I can't hear a thing at all! *starts singing* **

_**(Period 1: Expertise Battling 803)**_

"The A team is ready for battle!" shouted the twins highfiving.

"Crap, tag battles?" sighed the tall dark aura giving junior rubbing his temples.

"Yo, ashy-boy want to be my partner?" grinned Kyle shooting the younger boy a thumbs up.

"I'd rather swim with a bunch of sharpedo…Actually, I'd like that." mumbled Ashur with slightly twinkling eyes as he began imagining himself with a swarm of sharpedo's.

"Uh….huh, well you're still going to be my partner." Laughed the glasses wearing boy pushing his glasses up as he gave off a challenging stare to the group.

"What's with the look?" mumbled Austin quirking an eyebrow while snapping his book shut.

"I think he's constipated." Spoke Russel inspecting Kyles face expression, all eyes were on the glasses wearing teen.

"You moron, it's my intimidation face." Growled knight turning red from all the unwanted attention.

"Mmm, noooo…it looks more like your constipated." Retorted Stryker forming a tiny evil smirk.

"I agree." Chuckled Kingston.

"Alright you guys come on, leave the boy alone if he wants to make his intimidating faces let him." Spoke Remy patting kays back causing the teen to wince from the harsh impact the older teen was inflicting.

"Gee, thanks Remy." Muttered Kyle rubbing his aching back.

"Is everyone ready?!" shouted professor Jun excitedly.

Everyone sat side by side with their partners, Soul and spirit, Kingston and Stryker, Remy and Isaac, Russel and Austin, and Kyle with Ashur.

Isaac turned in his seat to look back at ivy who was gone; he frowned letting out a disappointed sigh.

"We also seem to have hidden a surprise from you all." Chuckled Mr. Jun pointing to a large shadow that hovered above both blondes.

A large blue and white dragon Pokémon that gave off an incredible vibe was barely visible to all the students, a red light overtook the Pokémon, and then it vanished leaving only a quick figure to shoot down. With a quick thud it landed in perfect position, with one knee on the floor and both hands placed on the ground.

The students gasped as they took notice of the man, "One of sinnohs retired champions." Whispered Soul in disbelief while everyone else seemed to be rubbing their eyes over and over again.

He calmly stood up staring at all the eyes that were now on him, he had Midnight Black hair, blue eyes, and a scar going down his right cheek. He wore black pants with a dark red shirt and a black leather jacket along with Jordan five sneakers. On his right arm he had a black and blue launching type of device.

"Christopher McIntyre as you all know was one of sinnohs previous champions before he decided to step down, and well…..we lied." Giggled Professor jun earning Huh's?! From the crowd.

"Me and professor jun will not be your teachers for this class but for one of your other classes, in fact Mr. McIntyre is actually going to be your teacher, so good luck." Chuckled Barry grabbing his wife's hand and walking off the stage. The class sweat dropped as well as their teacher as both blondes cheerily walked off.

"Good morning class, as you can tell Mr. and Mrs. Jun do have a tendency to joke around with other classes there not even teaching, but any who, this class as they have said before is a very expert battling class, we push you to bring out your inner most strength in battles, we keep track of your Pokémon's ranking power and we do that by giving you these." The blackette took out a remote pushing its only button.

A large beeping sound filled the stadium, suddenly each seats arm rest flipped over showing a green handprint scanner.

"Whoa, that was cool." Gawked Kyle and Russel slowly touching the scanner.

"Place your palms in to one of the scanners please." Instructed the young teacher.

Each student did as told and placed there palms on the scanners a bright light shined underneath scanning up and down, "Argh! The thing pricked me!" growled Isaac pulling his hand away, "Ow! Me too!" cried the rest snatching their hands away.

"The blood sample they have taken is in order for you to be matched with these…" and with a snap of his fingers a hole appeared under each of their seats, the group crouched over to look under and witness a slightly large glass case with a different colored device in each one. They pulled out the case setting it in each of their laps.

"Those devices you have are known as poke launchers, and are only made especially for this institute, it will hold each of your pokeballs and contains all your information that was collected through your blood sample, besides that your launchers also contain a holographic map of the entire school, as well as information about each class, student, and teacher here in the academy."

They took off the glass covers and picked up there launchers it had a fairly large sized screen on it, below the screen was a small opening where they would put there pokeballs inside for storage, in the front it had a mini cannon shooter where the pokeballs would shoot out of, each of their launchers was a separate color, Souls was purple, spirits was a light blue, strykers was white, Kingston's yellow, remys silver, Austin's red, Isaacs a dark blue, ashurs a dark grey, russels a shocking orange and kyles a dark blood red.

"There are many uses for these devices, time keeping, your percentage for capturing Pokémon while launching a pokeball from the device increases drastically, and each launcher will not work unless being used by its rightful owner so if anyone tries using your launcher it will automatically shut off, You can keep up to ten pokeballs in here but if you hold up to more than six Pokémon the extras will be teleported from the launcher to one of the schools PC's, you can switch out your Pokémon party through this device if you are not near any pc's, you can look through the screen and find out any information about each of your Pokémon, there are other uses to your launchers which will be explained to you in all your other classes, your poke launchers will transmit each of your photos to the big screen up there and that is how we will determine who battles who, any questions?" the whole stadium was empty with silence.

Upon placing each launcher on their arms they jumped from the quick shock it gave them. The screens flashed on once everyone started storing there pokeballs within their devices.

"These launchers are badass." Grinned Russel tapping through his screen.

"It's very different, definitely something I have never seen before." Spoke Austin in an intriguing voice.

"Haha! It's almost like a gun where we can shoot our enemies right in the head!" laughed the twins pointing there launchers simultaneously towards all the boys who sweat dropped.

"Since we only have time for a couple battles since we wasted most of the period discussing your launchers I think I'll let the computer decide who the lucky battlers will be that will kick start the beginning of an interesting battling year." And with that said he pointed up at the large screen which flashed on in bold Red letters which was spoken loudly by a robotic voice "Triple battle!" it announced.

The screen then flashed in on photos of every student being scrolled over in high speed not allowing anyone to see each pictures face clearly.

Several large beeps sounded out through the class, Mr. McIntyre grinned devilishly as he noticed the bright flashes of light appearing from the crowd at separate locations.

"Those of you who's launchers are flashing step on up." Announced the black haired instructor.

"Looks like we're up." Grinned soul nodding towards Remy who walked off with her onto the field.

"Man, I wish it would have been me." Pouted Russel slouching back in his seat.

"Or us." Frowned the rest following in black eyes movements.

"Round up with the people who are flashing the same color, and those will be your partners." Instructed Christopher pointing to each end of the arena.

Soul and Remy high-five as they were partnered up together.

"Um, I-it looks like we're in the same team." Spoke a very soft and low voice.

Soul and Remy turned on their heels to face with their third member, she was rather small but curved nicely, she had waist length dirty blonde hair and a very unique green colored strand of hair hanging down the middle of her face, she had bright green eyes and light freckles on her blushing cheeks. Their eyes traveled down to the pink launcher she possessed.

"Great to have you on the team!" smiled soul extending her hand to the blonde; she formed a tiny smile taking the purplettes hand.

"I'm Remy nice to meet a lovely girl." He chuckled holding his hand out, her face turned scarlet red upon noticing the buff teen, she hesitantly took his hand to which he shook causing her to legs to become weak from the strong feel of his hands.

"I-I'm, Ti-Tina Moore, nice to meet you both." She stuttered looking away from the tall built teen. He was confused as to her actions and looked towards soul who was giggling but then shrugged keeping a tiny smirk.

"Well, well! What's this?!" shouted a seemingly rough voice from across their opponents side.

The three trainers looked ahead to catch a view of their opponents, Remy's softened expression turned cold and hard as he took notice of a familiar face.

"Well if it isn't my old friend Remy!" shouted the old teen mockingly. He had short spiky dirty blonde hair and dark blue eyes; he was big but not compared to Remy.

Tina's eyes traveled towards the overly built teen, while soul leaned towards Remy, "Who's that? And Why does that guy have no shoes on?" she asked quietly.

"That's Kevin castle, my rival back when I used to travel, he always liked to pick on me when I wasn't built like this, I guess I can never escape my troubles." Spat the brunette increasing the intensity of his glare.

"Who is he partnered up with?" asked the blonde teen turning towards soul who pointed straight ahead, a devious grin appeared on her lips.

"Hey, those uniforms those two must be from the elites or frontiers!" shouted Isaac pointing to the two females who stood by each other.

The first had wavy shoulder length dark fuchsia colored hair along with purple and blue colored eyes, the one next to her was rather short but had very long tea green colored hair that flipped up with light gray eyes, both girls seemed to have the same gracidea flower as celestial in their hair. There gold colored poke launchers shined under the bright sun.

"I can't wait to pummel you in front of these fine girls were surrounded by." Laughed Kevin stepping onto the center while both girls took one end there spots formed them a triangle, while Remy followed doing the same Tina and soul stepped behind him.

"Are the battlers ready?!" announced the Mr. McIntyre nonchalantly shoving his hands in his pockets, both sides nodded.

Suddenly the ground started shaking; both trios kept their balance as they were lifted off the ground from a metal rotating podium that rose from below their feet, Kevin smirked towards Remy who shot him back a smirk of his own.

"Luna alexandrite let's make this a memorable battle." Announced the fuchsia colored teen winking.

"The names Anastasia harmonia, show me what you got!" grinned the green haired junior placing both hands on her hips.

"Whoa ho ho, what a hottie you two are! its drag though that you have to be partnered up with such a pathetic guy when you could have had me, but don't worry I always welcome hot chicks like you to my bed anytime." he exclaimed rather hoarsely receiving him dirty looks from Remy and all four girls .

"I can't believe we have to win with this guy in our team." Luna shook her head, while Anastasia kept shooting glares at Kevin's back.

"You really have no respect for the ladies do you?!" snapped Remy pointing at Kevin who shrugged.

"You know, a guy with only that much confidence and douche attitude leads me to only one thing, you want to know?" purred soul winking at the buff blonde who nodded furiously at her question.

"It means you have a tiny penis." Retorted the purplette, she smirked shifting her weight onto one leg while crossing her arms, the class erupted in laughter as well as his teammates, Tina giggled uncontrollably while Remy fist bumped with the purple eyed teen.

The blue eyed teacher shifted his eyes onto the purplette, he formed a smirk letting only small tiny barely hearable laughs escape his mouth. "That girl sure is something." He chuckled lowly to himself.

"Looks like you need to be taught a lesson!" barked Kevin tightening his fists.

"Alright enough talking let's get onto battling!" ordered the teacher silencing everyone.

The screen flashed on showing a big 5, "5….4…3….2…1 Battle commence" announced the computers voice.

"Allow us, Metagross I need your assistance!" ordered Luna holding her launcher up to the sky, the screen flashed on showing a photo of metagross, tiny lights lit up on the sides along with a beeping sound a bright light shot out of the cannon and then faded showing a poke ball that bursted open allowing its blue light to shoot down a take its form as a metagross. Its pokeball disappeared in the blink of an eye appearing back into the launcher.

"Not my usual signature battles but a battles a battle, Glameow lets go!" called Anastasia aiming her launcher up to the sky.

"This should be quick, Ursaring no mercy!" barked Kevin aiming his black launcher up.

Both pokeballs bursted open shooting down to morph into an ursaring and glameow, both metagross and glameow stood behind ursaring waiting for their upcoming turns.

Remy, Tina and soul looked at one another giving a heads up, simultaneously they aimed there launchers up to the sky.

"Gallade scar them!" called soul.

"Tyranitar lets battle!" ordered Remy.

"Persian show them what you got!" ordered Tina.

All three launcher lit up at the same time flashing pictures of the called Pokémon, all three lights and pokeballs shot out simultaneously appearing on the field ready for battle.

Tyranitar and ursaring upon making eye contact both let out ear screeching roars.

"Tyranitar Vs. Ursaring round one begin!" announced the young teacher causing the large screen to show a picture said Pokémon.

"Ursaring hammer arm let's go!" ordered the bear Pokémon's trainer.

"Tyranitar dodge and use dragon claw!" Remy commanded shooting a fist.

Ursaring let out a fierce roar once more as it rammed towards tyranitar, its arm became engulfed in a bright red aura, it swung it at tyranitar who barely dodged, its claws powered up in a glow of blue and red, the rock type jabbed its dragon claw into ursarings gut lifting the normal type off the ground.

"Quick ursaring use brick break!" shouted Kevin stomping on the podium and forming a fist.

The normal type formed an evil grin as its hands turned red and white, as it was lifted off the ground from tyranitar's attack it slammed down both its hands onto the dark types head causing a loud cloudy explosion to occur.

"Glameow Vs. Persian Battle commence!" announced the computer showing pictures of the called Pokémon.

The metal podium made a clicking sound causing them to rotate allowing Tina and Anastasia to be in the center, both girls nodded at one another pointing fiercely ahead.

"GO!" they ordered simultaneously.

Both tyranitar and ursaring were pushed back from their attacks, upon hearing there trainers orders glameow and Persian disappeared in a flash, they reappeared just behind the dark and normal type Pokémon, both cats jumped high up landing on tyranitar and ursarings heads then swiftly leaping off and clashing with one another biting their opponents neck savagely while crashing the ground.

"Holy crap look at them go! That was awesome!" shouted the blondes pointing to both normal type cats clashing fiercely.

"Glameow lets go big and use hyper beam!" ordered the greenette smirking towards Tina whose eyes were glued to the battle before them.

She snapped her fingers from realization "I got it…..Persian use protect and then show them what your hyperbeams all about!" called the blonde teen.

Glameow climbed up the large podium shooting herself straight ahead, a small black purple orb appeared in her mouth, she fired the orb which turned into a large purple and black stream, Persian's red orb begin glowing allowing a red beam to shoot out and form a large shield before the normal type and its allies, once both attacks collided Persian fired up its own black hyper beam shooting straight ahead glameow who used its own protect to shield itself and its allies.

"Metagross Vs. Empoleon battle commence!" Announced the computer.

The clicking sound occurred once more causing the podiums to shift and allow soul and Luna to be in front, both girls locked eyes furrowing their eyebrows.

Metagross teleported up front while empoleon casually stepped up taking a battle stance.

"Metagross use hidden power!" ordered Luna keeping her eyes on soul.

Metagross's eyes became blank in white, a row of white orbs appeared before the metal type circling around it, it let out a fierce roar absorbing the orbs and then releasing a powerful thunder bolt towards empoleon.

"Empoleon absorb it with steel wing!" shouted soul holding her palm down.

Empoleon whipped its fins in a series of movements causing them to glow in a silvery light, it held its fins up towards the sky allowing thunder to be absorbed causing empoleons fins to glow yellow.

"She, she just absorbed it." Gasped Luna.

"Aqua jet let's go!" ordered the pruplette pumping a fist straight ahead.

The steel type jumped high into the sky engulfing itself in a stream of swerving water; it began spinning rapidly causing aqua jet to be surrounded by yellow electric rings.

"Metagross Psychic!" Metagross's eyes turned purple, Empoleons aqua jet was surrounded by a purple aura causing it to freeze on the spot. "Do it" chuckled the fuchsia colored teen.

Metagross roared sending empoleon crashing to the ground and causing a large explosion.

"Em-empoleon!" roared the tritan Pokémon bursting from the ground below metagross and ramming the psychic type through a nearby boulder shattering it.

"Interesting." Muttered Mr. McIntyre eyeing the girls Pokémon.

"5…..4…3….2…..1…..trio battles begin!" announced the computer flashing all the Pokémon's pictures.

They all roared with ursaring and tyrantiar clashing claws, Persian and glameow tackling the other to the ground, and metagross and empoleon blocking one another's attacks."

"I'll teach you the meaning of real strength." Growled Kevin forming a devious smirk towards Remy whose eyes were on his tyranitar.

**Woo!, well I'm back from my vacation up in the snowy…..cold…terrifying mountains, and I'm glad to be getting reviews and pms from my loyal readers and my mind was suddenly filled with all these cool ideas for this fanfic, so stick around to read about the upcoming romances, smexiness, fights, battles, betrayal, and very shocking surprises. Any who like I said if you still want to submit an OC well then go on, it's never too late and I'm a girl who keeps my promises so if you submit your oc then rest assure he or she will appear, I guess that's all for now.** **THRILLLOVER39 HAS LEFT THE BUILDING TO GO PRACTICE ARCHERY BY SHOOTING ARROWS AT HER POTHEAD NEIGHBORS!**


	13. Chapter 11: Disaster Strikes!

"Hey guys, I get the feeling that something bads about to happen." Spoke Spirit grabbing the attention from the rest of the group who were watching the epic battle before them.

"What do you mean?" asked Stryker. "Like what Soul?" he questioned again.

"I don't know, but I sense danger lurking around and it's very disturbing and close." Hissed Spirit looking around ther perimeter, the guys did the same whipping their heads up and down left and right for anything suspicious.

"I don't sense anything at all." Shrugged Austin turning his attention back at battle, the rest shrugged following in the same steps.

"But I do," mumbled Spirit, slipping out of her seat and snoke off unnoticed by the others.

(Triple Battle scene)

"Let's see if you can handle true strength." Laughed Kevin under his harsh breathing, upon noticing the blonde's action Luna and Anastasia looked at one another giving suspicious looks.

"Ursaring use Earthquake, maximum power!" shouted Kevin shooting his fist towards Remy.

"Tyranitar counter it with your own earthquake let's go!" shouted Remy shooting his own fist forward, both males were locked in a deadly glare standoff.

All four girls gasped upon hearing the boy's commands. "Not good, if those two earthquakes counter….." paused Tina covering her mouth with her hand in shock.

"….Then were **ed." Gasped Soul witnessing as both Ursaring and Tyranitar pushed the other way.

(Spirit)

"Something's up and I'm going to find out what." Growled Spirit running through the coliseums halls.

"Mind if join." Chuckled Kingston appearing by the bluenette's side, she nodded at him with a smirk as the two now ran through the halls.

"There!" shouted Spirit pointing to the open door of the coliseums top box.

The two busted through the opening startling whoever was inside.

"You two!" shouted a random voice.

"Who are they?!" demanded another.

"I should have known, what are you up to?!" snapped Kingston glaring at Mason, Maddox, Maori, and an unfamiliar face. He had a black mullet with blue tint and deep blue eyes; he was a largly built guy.

"Nothing that concerns you!" spat he mullet-haired boy walking towards Kingston and Spirit, the bluenettes eyes widened as she noticed a Blastoise and Mamoswine staring out the window powering up moves and looking towards Remy, Soul and Tina.

"I wouldn't mind having you and your twin sister in a threesome sometime, I'm good in bed so I have been told." Laughed the tall built guy licking his lips and staring at the bluenette who cringed at him in disgust.

"Zeke, touch her and the other twin and you become an enemy, got that?" ordered Maori leaning against the wall. "Those two are mine," he smirked, causing Kingston to tighten his fists.

"The hell with you I came to put a stop to whatever you're planning to do!" barked the blue eyed teen.

"All we want is to help our friend Kevin finally take down that pathetic fool Remy who he considers a threat, not a big deal." Chuckled Mason.

"Remy's our friend, so think again if you just think we're going to stand back and let you hurt him!" snapped the silver blonde.

"Alright then, but it looks like you two are just a tad late without any back up, so I guess all you can do is just stand back and watch." Smirked Maori snapping his fingers.

"Blastoise, Mamoswine when those earthquakes hit you know what to do." Ordered Zeke earning nods from both his Pokémon.

(Triple Battle)

"GO!" shouted both teens tightening there's fists.

Tyyyraaaanitaaaarrr!" "Uuuurrssarriiing!" Roared both Pokémon, as they were pushed away from one another. They then slammed both their fists down to the ground, creating a massive quake in which bright glowing silver shockwaves appeared racing towards one another.

Once both attacks collided a large explosion occurred, the ground began shaking violently causing the entire stadium to be filled with panicked screams. "Look!" shrieked the females pointing to the large crack that began appearing on the ground, a fissure began opening up.

"And this was only getting interesting." Sighed the teacher in boredom.

(Kingston and Spirit)

"Blastoise!" Mamoswine!" growled both Pokémon; Blastoise released a powerful hydro cannon while Mamoswine shot out a destructive ice beam.

"Lets go!" shouted Spirit grabbing Kingston's hand and running through the attackers, they leaped out the window landing perfectly on the ground below them. Both teens took off now running to Soul, Remy, and Tina.

(With the group)

"The arenas going to fall apart!" shouted Russell pointing to the large cracks appearing on the ground.

"I-is that…Spirit and Kingston?!" Kyle Exclaimed pointing to the two running figures on the field.

"What are they doing?!" gawked Stryker.

(Triple battle)

"Look out!" shouted both teens running closer to the trio who stared down at them in shock.

"Spirit?! Kingston?!" retorted back Soul and Remy.

Spirit Spun around aiming her launcher up to the sky, Kingston followed along "Glaceon, Mirror coat let's go!"

"Loppuny you use mirror coat too!" ordered both teens, there launchers flashed on shooting both there pokeballs out, a bright light appeared out blinding the crowd, Ice beam struck Remy while Hydro cannon struck tyranitar critically.

"Remy!" Cried the group now staring at a frozen solid statue of Remy while Tyranitar was blasted against the wall cracking it in half.

"Again!" shouted Zeke laughing at the whole scene before them, both Pokémon powered up and fired another ice beam and hydro cannon.

Glaceon and Loppuny bursted out of there pokeballs immediately coating themselves in a beautiful glowing substance, both Pokémon ran jumping in front of tyranitar and Remy, ice beam struck loppuny whose mirror coat reflected it back stronger and bigger towards the top box, loppuny withstood Hydro cannon balancing the powerful stream of water on her head turning it into a huge orb of water and sending it back crashing through the frozen ice.

"WhatS this?!" demanded Mr. McIntyre glaring up at the top box.

"Up there!" growled Kingston pointing at the now destroyed top box.

"Glaceon quick use iron tail to break that ice!" ordered Spirit pointing to the frozen boy.

"Ursaring Return!" growled Kevin smirking at his frozen opponent.

"This was your doing…..wasn't it?" snarled Luna in a cold tone, the blonde turned to face both girls with their deadly glares returning responding back with only a menacing cackle as he walked away.

Glaceons tail became engulfed in a bright silvery light, said Pokémon leaped into the air doing a flip and slamming his metallic tail onto the ice shattering it into bits. Remy upon being freed fell to the ground colored in a deadly pail tint, he shivered violently and his lips turned bluer by the second.

"You kids get out of the stadium! The ground is gonna fall any second hurry!" ordered there instructor pointing them to the nearest exit.

They all recalled there Pokémon including Tyranitar, except for Empoleon who was instructed to carry Remy back to the infirmary quickly.

The blue eyed instructor quickly aimed his launcher up to the sky scanning through his screen he grinned upon seeing what he was searching for, the device quickly clicked on launching two pokeballs in to the sky. The entire class gasped at the incredible sight of his blue colored Charizard and shiny colored Empoleon.

The raven-haired instructor quickly took position launching himself up onto the fire-type's back; He pointed down at the ground which continued falling apart. "Charizard use sandstorm and aim directly into the cracks, and Empoleon use surf all over the area after sandstorm has been put." He ordered in a clam tone.

Charizard formed a large sand orb in between its hands, once it increased greatly it shot the orb causing it to break apart into separate ones and spread out into each crack, right after Empoleon followed orders the tritan Pokémon shot its fins up to the sky, a large vicious wave appeared behind the water type. Empoleon jumped back riding on top of the wave and washing it over the entire arena leaving each crack filled with mud.

The class cheered and applauded the former champion who chuckled recalling back his Pokémon and saying his thanks.

He stared up at the top box only to have his eyes locked with Maoris' who stood solely at the top box, he held a blank expression putting his hands behind his head and walking away.

"I knew I could count on you to handle any situation." Chuckled Cynthia appearing from the entrance, once he took notice of his former mentor Christopher bowed down to the retired blonde champion who shook her head.

"It is unnecessary to bow down Christopher." Spoke the blonde in a comforting voice.

"I have to; you are my master and always will be, you taught me everything I needed to know." Chuckled the raven-haired man bowing once more. Whispers could be heard from the entire student class who watched.

"I'm glad you decided to teach at the academy, the students will be able to learn great things from you. I know it." Smiled the older woman causing Christopher to slightly blush and turn the other way.

(With the group)

"Nurse Joy! We need help and quick!" shouted the Twins slamming the door open and running inside with the group and empoleon who placed Remy onto the bed, said boy began shaking and trembling worse, his lips began turning whiter as did his skin.

"Oh my what happened? Never mind, questions can wait later right now your friend is suffering from severe lack of body heat, Audino, chansey take him to the ER and power up the adult incubator stat!" ordered the nurse; Audino and Chansey nodded pushing the bed throughout the Er's opening and disappearing out of sight.

"You can all wait here, or if you would like you can all go to class and I will send you all a message through your launchers informing you of your friends well being." Spoke Nurse Joy waiting for an answer.

"If its fine with you nurse we would like to just stay for a bit and then well be on our way." Replied Isaac earning a nod from the older woman who disappeared behind the emergency rooms doors.

"I know we don't know your friend at all, but I hope he will be alright." Luna spoke breaking the silence.

"Its alright, I'm sure Remy will be happy to know even strangers care for his well being." Nodded Russel slumping back in infirmaries chair.

"As members of the elite group rest assure we will severely punish those who caused such danger to your friend." Assured Anastasia with a serious tone.

"No need to look, we already know the culprits, those triple M bastards and their newest ally some guy named Zeke." Spat Kingston slamming his fist against the wall.

Upon hearing the last name, Russels mind went blank, 'It couldn't be that zeke, right?' thought the boy trying to swallow but to no use, his face paled gaining Austin's attention who sat next to him.

"Hey, you alright?" asked the chilled boy waving his hand in front of russels, said boy shook his head ridding his possibilities and nodding towards Austin who had a hesitant look.

"What's there problem? It's not like Remy ever messed with them." Spoke Ashur leaning against the wall with his arms crossed.

"But they were helping their other ally who is also Remy's rival Kevin; those five are in an alliance, and for that I'm sure as hell don't want to know what they have in store." Replied Spirit and shocking the entire group.

"There working together now?!" gawked Kyle running a hand through his hair and staring down at the ground.

"From the sound of it, I'm guessing that's a bad thing?" questioned Luna hoping for an answer to which everyone nodded for.

"Look as long Luna the queen of the elites and Valentine the queen of the frontiers are around, no such thing will be tolerated neither will such behavior, Valentine and Luna will work together to punish and teach those guys a valuable and unforgettable lesson!" spoke Anastasia giving an assuring smile.

"She's right, I'm sorry we cannot stay longer but I will be calling an emergency meeting for the elites and will invite the frontier members to attend discussing this topic, send my best regards to Remy, and Soul I do hope we can battle again soon." Smirked Luna causing soul to send back her own challenging smile.

"I hope to see you all again very soon!" smiled the green-haired elite waving to the group and disappearing out the door.

"I knew something wasn't right, but now I know it's even worse." Spoke the bluenette seriously.

"Whatever, if those bastards want to fight then I'll take them on, I'm not afraid, I'll show them exactly who their messing with." Snapped Stryker tightening his fists.

"If there building up an alliance to take over this school then we can't allow it to happen, what they did to Remy and his Tyranitar was a low, imagine what they could or will do to everyone in the academy if they actually do take over." Announced Isaac in a worried tone, the group became silent with everyone gritting their teeth and imagining the possibilities.

"I'm not going to let them." Spoke the twins simultaneously.

"Same here.'' Followed the blondes.

The rest looked at one another giving a nod. "B-But, How?" spoke the only blonde female, she jumped once she noticed she had grabbed everyone's attention, she began sweating at the silence.

"Guys Tina, Tina guys." Introduced soul wrapping an arm around the sweating blonde.

"Sup" they all waved and smiled.

"She has got a point, how are we going to protect the academy without putting ourselves in danger?" asked Isaac.

"I and Spirit live for danger, as long we don't allow such creeps to ruin the school then that's all matters to me and Spirit." Retorted the Purplette earning a nod from her twin.

"You two seem very determined, looks like I'll I have to keep my eye on them." Spoke a hollow voice belonging to the black shadow hidden under one of the Infirmary beds.

The shadow's Red eyes narrowed upon noticing a foot sticking out by the entrance. "It's her, crap!" He hissed sinking into the ground and disappearing.

Behind the wall next to the doorway stood a fairly young and beautiful woman. She had long black hair reaching to her thighs and metallic blonde tinted bangs, and was tall as a model and had tattoos around her body. Her eyes were a dark blood red and was cladded in black leather pants and silver ankle boots along with a military button red vest. She leaned her head back against the wall then peeked inside the doorway, upon seeing the Twins talking to the group she drew her head back away closing her eyes.

"Soul, Spirit," she whispered clutching her chest, she whipped her head to the black shadow rising from the ground below her feet

"Lay one hand on them or any student in this institute and I'll make sure to take you out myself along with the rest of your shadow army!" Spat the woman lowly to the dark shadow which chuckled hollowly before disappearing.

Without any words, the black haired woman walked away but was met with Steven who had watched the whole scene, "I suppose those two girls are the ones you were talking about right?" he asked now walking out of the building with her.

She nodded, "I knew they would eventually make it here, along with all of the rest, no doubt in mind Steven, these individuals are different, I can sense it." Spoke the woman staring up the sky.

"There certainly is something different from them, but we will know there true potential if they are able to overthrow the current elites and frontiers, the way they run this academy will show us whether they are true champion material or not." Spoke the silver-haired man placing a hand on the blackettes shoulder.

"I understand, but this year is going to be the most chaotic, these students will change everything, and things will never be the same again." she spoke walking ahead of the silver haired champion leaving him with no words to respond with.


	14. Chapter 12: Stealing a Kiss?

**Thrilllover39: Alright, this is where the fun will begin to happen. *Laughs evilly***

**Russel: well someone's cuckoo cuchoo! *high-five's with Kyle and the blondes***

**Spirit: Boys, there totally stupid*shrugs***

**Soul: I agree, will they ever grow…*pauses upon seeing Kyle's bag of candy, quickly runs to his side and pouts***

**Tina: *sweat drops*…..**

**Austin: Something tells me we aren't going to have a pleasing adventure. *sighs***

**Ashur: Agreed, although you have to give her props for tying to put us through so much drama. **

**Isaac: I just don't want to deal with unorganized…..*pales and faints upon seeing soul and Kyle throwing candy wrappers on the floor***

**Stryker: Poor shrimp….who wants to draw on him? *holds marker up***

**Ivy: that would be me, *snatches marker and begins drawing on Isaacs face***

***Everyone snickers***

**Christopher: again, how are all these people heroes? *scratches head* **

**Celestial: It is quite a mystery but we should hope for Remy's well being. *points to unconscious buff champion member in bed being guarded by chansey and audio***

**Hayley: that's right, Thrilllover39 does not own Pokémon nor us borrowed OC's. **

**Champions: …*Stare at questioning character***

**(Contest Performance 701) **

"Um, I don't feel right leaving Remy by himself in the infirmary." Spoke Tina nervously playing with her hands.

"It'll be fine, Nurse joy put Chansey and Audino to guard him, she said by the end of the day he'll be good enough to leave, then that's when Austin and Russel will be able to keep a watchful eye on him while he fully recovers back at there dorm room." Spoke Ashur assuringly to the blonde female who nodded.

"Wow, this stage looks exactly like the one in the grand festivals." The blue haired junior breathed out, the rest nodded gaping at the building where there second class was held at. They sat at the front row, the stage was large with blue flooring, a balcony stood at both ends of the building, a giant screen was placed on top and three judge's tables were placed facing towards the stage.

"Look at those fresh faces." Chuckled a female voice through the speakers.

The entire class talked amongst themselves and looked around to find to the speaker.

The lights suddenly shut off causing a few people to shriek in panick, "look" spoke Kingston pointing to the single bright spotlight appearing on stage.

Then a second one appeared beside it, suddenly a vortex of colorful flower petals appeared in the first spotlight, then a beautiful ice whirlpool appeared on the second, scorching hot streams of fire shot out through the petal dance vortex causing them to lightly fall and dance around the brunette and green haired couple that was revealed to be within it along with a Blaziken and Roserade.

Shortly after bright sparks of blue electricity shot out of the ice vortex causing a shockingly bright and captivating explosion, from the snowy explosion came giant snowflakes that showered down and around the bluenette who stood under the spotlight along with an Empoleon and Pachirisu who stood on its shoulder.

The class went wild with cheers and applause at the breathtaking performance, Isaac tensed up sliding down slowly on his seat as most of the classes attention went to the screaming and cheering of Spirit and Kingston.

"Looks like those little performances' seemed to have gotten you all hyped up haven't they?" spoke May through her head mic. The class only got louder and wilder.

"Well, as you can already tell Mr. and Mrs. Hayden along with me will be teaching you all you need to know about contest performance." Spoke Dawn through her head piece.

"That's right, now some of you might think that this class will be pretty pointless as you already know about contests, but in this class we help you bring out the true beauty and elegance each and every one of your Pokémon possesses." Continued Drew flicking his locks.

"Here at contest performance 701 we do contests a whole new direction, at champions academy in order to rise to the top you must show off the power of your Pokémon with elegance, style, and beauty in ways you never even thought of, a champion is not born until he or she can do anything." Winked the blue haired coordinator.

"Now before we start, I see you have all got your launchers, now these devices do have an important use for this class, once you set foot inside these walls your launcher is immediately sent a small transmission that converts it into Contest mode. Now contest mode means that every time a pokemon is called, your launcher immediately places your pokeball inside a ball capsule, these devices also place a seal on each capsule, the seals are determined carefully for each Pokémon individually depending on their nature, appearance and most importantly the trainers style, these launchers do have other uses in this course but those will be revealed along the way." Spoke the brunette coordinator standing by Dawn as drew stepped up.

"Alright enough chatting, now I want to see what some of you have, so let's see who the first performer is." And with that the green haired coordinator pointed up at the screen which scanned rapidly through rows of photos from every student.

The class jumped as they heard the beeping of their devices going on, and screens flashing white.

"Double performance challenge, performer Ashur Kroneen." Announced the computer flashing a picture of the tall junior.

"Lucky." Pouted spirit slumping forward in disappointment, "Good luck." She picked herself back up giving the tall boy thumbs up.

"Thanks." He grinned standing and making his way down to the stage.

"Can't wait to see this." Chuckled Kyle leaning back in his seat.

"Agreed" followed the rest.

"Alright, let's see what you got." Announced Dawn taking her seat next to May at the judges table set for them.

Ashur nodded taking in a deep breath and aiming his launcher up, "Umbreon! Zorua! On stage!" ordered the black haired junior. Upon announcing his orders, Ashurs grey launcher beeped, a shadowy dark ray of light shot out of said boy's launcher and into the sky revealing two pokeballs, both devices bursted open, one released a ray of black stars that joined together creating one large dark colored star, the second released a fall of purple flames that circled around the star in ring shapes.

The purple flame rings closed in shattering the large star and causing a shower of purple flamed stars to fall on stage while umbreon and Zorua appeared and leaped from star to star before taking a final jump and doing a backwards flip landing perfectly side by side.

The crowd went wild as girls squealed, "Umbreon iron tail! Zorua use Dark pulse lets go!"

"Um-umbreon!" the yellow ringed Pokémon held its tail straight up which was coated in a silver light, Zorua released a tiny bark captivating the female crowd, the tiny dark Pokémon released a surprisingly powerful beam of black and blue circles striking Umbreons tail which absorbed every inch of power, "Zorua double team and then Hidden power!"

"Zo-zorua!" it barked unleashing a large ring of Green glowing orbs around itself, the orbs grew larger and larger, "GO!" ordered the tall junior pointing straight up. Upon orders, zorua shot itself up high in the air firing the orbs directly towards umbreon who quickly took action shooting itself towards hidden power and slamming its tail against the orbs causing them to shatter and fall in a ray of green, blue and black rays, "Now finish it off with a double shadow ball!"

Both dark types landed on the ground sliding backwards and released a shadowy dark purple orb from their mouths and straight into the single green orb that stood in the center of the falling rays, A large piercing sound occurred followed by a destructive shadow wave that over took the entire sky darkening with black clouds and purple lighting that came crashing down into a series of black and blue fireworks.

The crowd went crazy with girls squealing over the dark and mysterious performance, "Wow, that was awesome." Russel breathed out while rubbing his eyes.

"He's got mad skills." Nodded Austin clapping along.

"What a darkening yet beautiful performance that was." Commented the green haired coordinator. While both females nodded clapping at his performance.

"Shall we see who's next?" smiled May gesturing to the screen above.

The screen repeated the same process flashing on a new face, "Single performance, Jessica Lowe", once hearing that name Kyle's ears perked up, he took notice of the female who made her way onstage, she was slightly tanned, tall, slim and curvy, she had incredibly long hair with red streaks going down, and brown eyes that seemed to be also red.

"You seem awfully interested." Smirked Austin keeping his eyes on the female onstage.

"She's just someone I used to be good friends with….that's all." Mumbled the glasses wearing boy leaning back into his seat.

"Used to? As in you were friends in the past but not now?" he asked again quirking an eyebrow.

"That's exactly what it means." Sighed the brunette in disappointment.

"Hey guys I'll be back I'm going to the restroom." Spoke Isaac leaving his seat.

"Make sure to hurry." Called the twins turning back to performance happening.

The tanned female called out her pokeball from her dark pink launcher, a beautiful large flower appeared out of the pokeball, "Leafeon use Razor leaf!" ordered the blackette, razor sharp leaves slit through the large flower slicing it into pieces and leaving a shower of beautiful petals to fall and dance beautifully around the leafeon that landed on stage.

"Now use Magical leaf and follow it up with sunny day!"

The grass eeveelution whipped its head back and then forward releasing multiple light green glowing leaves into the sky from the leaf on its head, it then shot out a powerful red and orange orb into the leaves creating a quick blinding light, once light disappeared the class gasped at the beautiful colored flower display in the sky that rotated in a pattern.

"Truly astonishing." Remarked the brunette coordinator clapping.

"It was gorgeous." Clapped Dawn along with drew who nodded.

Jess bowed before the crowd smirking towards Kyle who quirked an eyebrow upon noticing her eyes on him.

**(Isaac)**

"Great, just what I need." Sighed the blue raven haired junior staring down at the ground.

"No, no argh! I'm already late! Ugh! Luna's going to kill me, no…even worse Anastasia is! Eh?!" cried an unfamiliar voice, Isaac paid no mind to the panicked voice or clicking of heels against the marble floors.

Before the blue eyed junior knew it he felt a pair of soft warm lips connect with his, the two collided with Isaac stumbling backwards onto the floor trapped beneath another body.

His eyes shot open as wide as they could and locked with a pair of dazzling peridot colored ones.

He felt her warm lips break apart from his, she quickly pulled back causing herself to stumble back on the floor and stare at the blue raven haired junior in shock, her face began heating as it turned a deadly shade of red.

His mind raced as he took in the girl's appearance, she had beautiful long chartreuse colored hair and dazzling peridot colored eyes that gleamed under the bright lights. He held his breath upon noticing the elite and frontiers coat she wore.

"Y-you….." pointed the girl blushing madly at Isaac who picked himself dusting his clothes off.

"H-here." He blushed looking the other way while he held his hand out to the chartreuse colored girl.

She hesitantly took his hand but fell back as she released his grip and while he let go once they felt an unfamiliar sensation upon touching hands, they stared at one another without anything to say.

She quickly picked herself up dusting her outfit off, she took in a deep breath, *SLAP!* The blue eyed juniors face went whipping the other direction as he slowly felt a stinging hot sensation growing on his cheek.

"You stole my first kiss! You jerk! I'll never forget this mark my words!" cried the greenette touching her lips and glaring at the boy before her.

Without another word she took off leaving a dumbfounded Isaac to stare after her, he flinched as a bright shining light struck his eye; he looked down at the cause and reached down picking it up.

A small charm bracelet with each charm being a piece of the evolution stones, he held it tightly in his palm closing up on it.

"Who was that?" he whispered to himself.

**(Back with the group)**

"What's taking the shrimp so long?" questioned Stryker staring there rows only empty seat.

"Explosive diarrhea?" questioned Kyle.

"Constipation?" followed Kingston.

"Trouble shooting the liquids out?" laughed Russel.

"I have officially been mind raped." Cringed Spirit.

"Dirty minds. Literally." Smirked Austin receiving glares from the rest.

"What a lovely conversation." The dirty blonde female sweat dropped.

"After seeing some of these beautiful performances we have decided to move on with double battles, just know these battles are not going to be the same, four challengers will be selected and partnered up into a duo, the purpose to these battles is to allow you to quickly think on your feet and create magnificent combo moves with your partner, this shows you are a quick witted thinker and strategist whose mind can work alongside another's in a quick second." Announced Dawn, the crowd whispered amongst themselves.

"This is going to be quite a challenge, I've never heard of these types of contest double battles." Stated Tina observing the screen above while all eyes were on her.

"Double battle performance, challengers Isaac and Kingston VS. Challengers Spirit and Ivy" announced the computer flashing pictures of the chosen challengers.

Isaac upon walking in and seeing his picture up against ivy froze; he looked out into the crowd and locked glares with Ivy who stared back at the junior.

"Let the good times begin." Chuckled Spirit standing out of her seat and facing Kingston.

**And again that is where I will leave it at, I appreciate all of your guys reviews commenting about how good the story is which only motivates me to try my hardest and keep it awesome. So don't stop with those reviews there like my motivation. I will try to update as much as possible this week before I return to school next week, which will affect the deadlines I have for upcoming chapters, but no need to worry even when I return to school I will keep the story going no matter what, I would hate to disappoint my readers. If you have any ideas on how you want a romantic encounter to occur between your character and another's don't hesitate to PM me or leave a comment or if you just have any ideas for your characters I don't mind at all, anything to keep my readers satisfied, I guess my inspiration for this chapter just came to me when I began listening to the song Good time by another song called My first kiss from 3OH!3 which also inspired one of the scenes in this chapter which you all know already. So anyways just keep those reviews coming and ill have those chapters updated until then. **_**THRILLLOVER39 HAS LEFT THE BUILDING TO GO DINOSAUR HUNTING IN THE BAHAMAS! XD **_


	15. Chapter 13: Striking Duo

**Thrilllover39: So the other day just for fun I went out to the street and saw one of my pot head neighbors smoking outside, I walked up to him pointed fiercely with all my might and shouted "I challenge you to a battle your ass is grass!" he was pretty stoned but I didn't realize I was going to be the one who was mind fucked, I nearly shitted bricks when I saw him whip out a deck of Pokémon cards, I walked away without saying anything…True story. **

**Kyle: uh….huh…..so in other words you are an idiot? *quirks eyebrow***

**Ashur: seems like that's what she's trying to tell us. *shrugs***

**Stryker: Aw, the little shrimp was kissed on the lips *noogies Isaac***

**Champions: *sweat drops***

**Isaac: Hey she was the one who bumped into me alright! *blushes and looks the other way***

**S/S: aww, how cute so when is she meeting the parents? *giggle***

**Kingston: alright no more picking on the iz man he's a grown man *pats Isaac on the back***

**Ivy: nope…..he's still a shrimp. *smirks evilly* **

**Russel: Someone sure hates the iz man *does suspicious face***

**Austin: it's just the way they show their friendship. **

**Champions: *stare at ivy who his currently kicking Isaac***

**Remy: Thrilllover39 does not own Pokémon nor us borrowed OC's. **

**Tina: REMY!?**

**(S/I Vs. I/K)**

"Alright you four show us everything your capable of doing, got it?" winked the brunette coordinator.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Smirked Ivy shooting a challenging glare at Isaac who returned it back.

"Don't think I'll go easy on you." Grinned the silver blonde towards spirit who winked.

"It wouldn't be fun at all if you did now wouldn't it?" she answered back.

"Challengers choose your Pokémon." Announced the computer.

The four trainers aimed there launchers up to the sky calling out there chosen ones.

"Blastoise I need your assistance!"

"Delcatty take the stage!"

"Empoleon I choose you!"

"Lopunny crush them!"

All four pokeballs were launched in the air bursting open to reveal a display of beautiful effects from the seals, Two giant waves that converted into double whirlpools appeared from both empoleon and blastoise's pokeballs, while a bright pink light lead by a four pointed star shot of delcattys piercing through both whirpools along with the bright blue light leady by a five pointed star, both whirpools were slashed in half revealing both blastoise and empoleon within striking a battle stance in the air.

Both lights swerved into the air and around there partners popping and revealing a delcatty who landed gracefully on the floor along with lopunny who safely landed on empoleon's fin taking a single leap and landing with an elegant twirl on the floor.

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1…..Battle Begin!"

"Blastoise hydro pump let's go!" ordered the light brunette.

"Empoleon absorb it with your whirlpool!" shouted Isaac pointing straight at his opponent.

Blastoise fired a powerful jet of water from its cannons aiming straight at empoleon who quickly formed a giant whirlpool between its fins, the tritan Pokémon held whirlpool in front of itself and loppuny as a shield, once hydro pump made contact with empoleons attack whirlpool grew drastically in size.

"Now send it right back!" ordered the blue eyed junior giving a chilling smirk to Ivy who glared back.

"Lopunny use thunder on whirlpool lets go!"

"Delcatty!" Ordered Spirit pointing a finger straight at Lopunny.

Upon hearing there trainers orders loppuny powered up a fierce thunder attack but was quickly taken out once delcatty disappeared from its trainers side and reappeared right in front of the rabbit Pokémon, the cat Pokémon gave a devious smirk clapping its paws together and sending a powerful large shock wave of air towards lopunny who was blown back crashing violently against the floor.

"Lopunny stay strong!" shouted the blonde, biting his lip and staring towards spirit who had a notorious smirk.

**(With the group)**

"Spirit's delcatty seems devious, that smirk of hers gave me chills." Cringed Tina.

"Delcatty never likes to lose or be upstaged, nor does spirit and from the looks of it neither does Ivy." Answered Soul nodding towards the brunette who tightened her fists.

"And from the looks of determination on each of them, there's no telling who will come out the winners." Sighed Austin placing his arms behind his head.

**(I/S VS. K/I)**

"Alright blastoise ice punch straight into that whirlpool!" ordered Ivy looking at spirit who gave her a nod.

"What are they up to?" asked Isaac.

"Don't know, but seems like those two are working their minds very well together, I'm not going to lose though." Growled Kingston.

Blastoise gave a destructive roar charging towards the whirlpool, the water type shot its fist forward which became engulfed in an icy blue aura, once its palm struck the center of whirlpool its froze, delcatty jumped in to action throwing itself off of blastoise's shell, its tail began glowing silver as it flipped bringing its tail down the middle of the whirlpool and breaking it in half.

The stage was filled with gasps as they witnessed blastoise lift up half of the frozen whirlpool with such ease and launching it straight at empoleon and lopunny.

"Empoleon metal claw let's go!"

"Lopunny use fire punch!"

Loppuny's fist became ignited with flames as it launched itself up towards the ice piece, while the blue parts on the rims of empoleons fins began glowing.

Lopunny punched its fist towards the frozen whirlpool as empoleon struck its metal claw across it, the ice piece shattered into a shower of beautiful light surrounding both Pokémon enhancing their beauty and appearance.

The girls held back in shock as they witnessed the crowd going wild over the boys.

"I'm not going to be upstaged! Blastoise Water pledge maximum power!" snapped the brunette with pumping a fist ahead.

"Delcatty, wait for it." Nodded spirit calmly towards delcatty who sat patiently.

"What's spirit waiting for? Loppuny Use focus blast!"

"Empoleon power it up with steel wing!"

Blastoise struck its palm to ground causing a massive quake to occur, a large water pillar erupted from the ground followed by another and then several more, each making its way closer to the opponents.

Lopunny put its hands together and formed a light blue ball of energy which it fired into the sky causing empoleon to jump after spinning and slamming its metal wing against it turning focus blast into a mixture of silver and dark blue colors racing with intense speed through the water pillars.

Upon reaching mid way through water pledge delcatty vanished out of sight.

"Now!" shouted Spirit holding her palm down.

"Delcatty!" growled the normal cat type appearing up in the sky, it pointed its tail straight down at water pledge gathering a bright green energy at the tip which was absorbed form the sun's rays.

The crowd covered their ears as the stage was filled with a screeching pierce belonging to the vicious solarbeam that delcatty fired down below, as it struck water pledge both attacks caused a chain reaction of explosions that converted into a series of green and blue vortex's all around the stage.

(With the Group)

"All four look so determined; it's almost chilling enough for me to think what they are going to do." Russel shivered shaking his head.

"And I can't seem to calculate what the girls are planning to do with those chains of vortexes'."Spoke Knight fixing his glasses.

"I seem to have a pretty good hint, but I guess I'll have wait and see if I guessed right." Chuckled Stryker crossing his arms.

"I think the real question is, how are Isaac and Kingston going to handle what the girls have in store for them, don't you think?" smirked the tall junior receiving nods from the group.

**(I/S VS. I/K)**

"Delcatty fire thunderbolt straight into the vortex!" Delcatty quickly landed beside blastoise striking a shocking thunderbolt straight into one of the vortexes, the boys jumped as a roaring sound occurred once thunderbolt struck the portal.

"E-empoleeoon!" "L-lopunnyy!" cried both there Pokémon as they were struck with multiple thunderbolts that were fired from the portals surrounding them.

"So that's what their plan was all along, I should have known spirit would try this again…" mumbled Kingston gritting his teeth.

"Great thinking Spirit, we got them now." Laughed Ivy crossing her arms and watching the series of thunderbolts repeatedly strike empoleon and lopunny back and forth.

"I used this exact same combination against Kingston on the day of the grand festival, it was my secret weapon and he never figured a way out of it." Smirked the bluenette placing both hands on her hips.

**(With the group)**

"I should have already known Spirit would try this again." Chuckled the older twin crossing her legs and grabbing the group's attention.

"What do you mean?" questioned Austin tilting his head.

"On the day of the grand festival, Kingston and spirit went up against one another for the final round, Kingston gained the upper hand and I thought for sure he was going to take home the cup, but then at the last minute Spirit used this exact same combination, no matter how much Kingston tried to find a way around it, but it was no use, the only way he managed to defeat her was by ordering his Pokémon to repeatedly fire there most powerful combo moves while trying to avoid the vortexes but even so he never figured a way to beat them, he never forgot that moment and strategy, from the moment spirit and Kingston went on stage I had a good hunch towards what spirit was holding in store for both of them and looks like I was right." The red eye teen explained in a serious matter.

"Yes, I knew spirit would eventually use this tactic again if she went up against Kingston, the day she lost the grand festival she promised herself if she ever went up against him she would be ready to take him down, and what better way to do it then with the one tactic he never figured a way out of." Nodded soul keeping her eyes on the match.

"Then if they don't find a way to beat it, there screwed." Answered Kyle wide eyed.

**(Up in the balconies)**

"Spirit, you never cease to amaze me, you've made your master very proud, both you and soul" whispered the black haired woman eyeing the match below.

"Blair, what are you doing here?" questioned a surprised Leaf staring at the woman who calmly sat on one of the thrones.

"I came to see how the new student's this year battle, and they are surprisingly advanced, more than last year's if I do say so, and you?" Chuckled Blair gesturing the brunette to sit down next to her.

"I heard Ivy was in this class from my husband, so I came as quick as I could to see if she was performing and well sure enough here she is." Chuckled the green eyed woman.

"I see, you must be very proud of her, she's performing beautifully and showing her blastoise's power all in the same." Spoke Blair closing her eyes.

"I am, although I see she is up against Isaac…" sighed leaf disappointingly.

Blair opened an eye glancing at the brunette beside her, "I can already tell there are some issues happening." She commented.

Leaf nodded, "Ivy, when she is put up against a challenge with Isaac, well, she tends to get ahead of herself and let her emotions take over, ever since that incident, she feels like he had taken her pride away, all the precious knowledge she gained in her travels was lost and for that she believes it is right to blame Isaac."

"Sounds very emotional, but don't worry leaf champions academy will change the students forever, the problems they face with one another will not matter once they come face to face with real situations destiny has in store for them."

"You're right, all I can do though is worry, worry whether these kids have what it really takes to become like us, we faced so many dangerous adventures and difficulties that at certain points, I felt like just giving up and leaving, leaving it all behind, just like….." she held her head between her hands staring at the ground.

"…..Just like when we and the rest worked for the masked man." Continued the blonde banged woman in a calming voice standing from her seat.

"Exactly, tell me Blair, have you thought about your mentors and the twins?" questioned Leaf standing from her seat to face the blackette.

"Everyday, I promised my masters that I would teach soul and spirit everything they were meant to learn from them before that accident occurred, and I sure as hell won't let them down, not now, you and Gary should know that keeping your past hidden from your daughter will only make things worse, along with every other student here, they were chosen for certain reasons, each one is special and holds a purpose in this academy, some will take the wrong direction and join darkness but there will be those who know what's right in their hearts and souls. Which is exactly what I see these in individuals, Dawn, Ash, Misty, May, Drew, and Paul know eventually that their kids will be lead in a path chosen for them."

"You're right I just, don't know want to see anyone get hurt like what happened with our generation, Remember….when red disappeared along with Silver…lyra and Yellow never forgave themselves, they were only pregnant and now there son and daughter don't even know their dads, I don't want that to happen, what about if the shadows repeat everything like before, or even worse." Spoke the brunette slamming her palm against the wall, and glaring at the blackette who stared up the ceiling, her eyes shined under the bright lights revealing the sadness that she held within.

"Red and silver disappearing…..was the worst thing to ever happen to us, but there out there leaf, you and all the rest might believe there gone forever, but I still have hope that there out there somewhere….just, under the effects of the shadow man, and one day we will meet with them again, one just has to have faith and hope…." She whispered with all the sadness she held, and without another word Blair left, leaving a lonesome Leaf to look down at her daughter and at then towards Dawn, May and Drew who surprisingly were looking back up at her.

**(I/S VS. I/K)**

"Empoleon Hydrocannon towards one of the portals!" ordered Isaac clenching his teeth.

"No!" shouted the blonde watching helplessly as empoleon fired a large power striking stream of light blue glowing water into one of the portals, a second roaring occurred followed by a surprise attack of several hydrocannons hitting both Empoleon and Lopunny from the surrounding vortexes.

"It's pointless, whatever's fired into the portal will only be sent back to our Pokémon more times stronger!" growled Kingston glaring at the deviously smirking opponents.

"Then we'll just have to use physical attacks" stated Isaac waiting for an answer from his partner.

"Looks like it…." Nodded the blonde.

"Empoleon Use drill peck!" Ordered the blue raven haired junior pointing ahead. Empoleon shakingly stood from the ground, it jumped high into the air releasing a blinding light from its beak and crown and shooting itself down holding its fins out as it begin to spin rapidly like a drill.

"Lopunny fire your best hyper voice straight at Empoleon!"

Lopunny jumped into the air firing multiple large transparent rings from its mouth as its eyes became engulfed in a white glow. The crowd shielded their ears from the loud piercing cry the normal type gave off, delcatty and blastoise cringed violently upon hearing the terrifying sound empoleon gave out as hyper voice struck its drill peck increasing the speed of its velocity and sound waves.

"Quick Delcatty protect!" Spirit shouted over the screeching sound.

Before it could create a power shield delcatty threw itself to the side barely managing to dodge empoleon but not before being grabbed by the tail by Lopunny.

"Lopunny finish her off!" smirked the blonde blowing a kiss towards an angered spirit.

"Blastoise!" cried Ivy's Pokémon as it was struck in the gut by empoleon deadly drill peck and sent flying upwards into the sky.

"Blastoise No!" cried the brunette as she watched Isaac's empoleon rammed straight into blastoise in the sky bringing themselves back down to a destructive landing.

Lopunny launched herself into the air leaving a white trail of energy behind while she held onto the hissing delcatty, as she got higher in the sky lopunny wrapped both her legs around delcatty and threw herself on her back shooting with great speed towards the cloudy ground.

As both normal types made contact with the floor another cloud dust kicked up shielding the entire crowd's view of the Pokémon.

Spirit chuckled holding her palm which faced downwards up to the sky; both boys confusingly stared at the bluenette who had a blank expression.

As the dust vanished away the crowd gasped at the sight of the large crater in which blastoise was in with empoleon standing over it notoriously.

"Delcatty, fire your best thunder into one of the portals." Smirked spirit receiving a shocking expression from Kingston as he watched his loppuny lie unconsciously on the ground.

"W-what?!" gawked the blue eyed boy watching as delcatty appeared above the water penguin bouncing itself off of empoleon's crown and releasing a blinding and powerful thunder attack straight into one of the vortexes, and causing a third roaring to occur followed by a barrage of thunder strikes critically striking empoleon from every direction forcefully dragging piercing roars out of the water/steel type.

The crowd watched in silence as Spirit smirked at the younger boy who tightened his fists gritting his teeth.

**(Second Balcony)**

"Mason, Maddox, you know what to do, but don't hurt the twins or I'll personally take you out both myself understand?" ordered Maori glaring down at the brown and black haired teens, who nodded.

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1….let the show begin." Chuckled the two evilly while staring down at the group.

**Holy crap even I'm in suspense over what the triple m are planning….and I'm the one writing this *mega face palm* anyways I really glad I'm receiving more reviews from you all which like I said previously motivates me to post up chapters quicker as well make as to make the story as interesting as ever. I pretty much made up this chapter after listening to one of my favorite songs called Come with me by special D so yeah, If you have any ideas for the story revolving around your character I would appreciate it if you PM or leave a review, I already received a couple messages from some of my readers discussing about their romance so I wouldn't mind if you had something in store for your characters romance, your ideas count in this story too, remember I want every character to have a shining moment. I would also like to say thanks to those who wish me well over my car accident a few days ago, so thank you to all you as I am feeling much better every day. I guess that's all for now then, if you have any ideas for me to use in this fiction let me know and I will definitely get back to you all, until then, **_**THRILLLOVER39 HAS LEFT THE BUILDING TO GO RESCUE STRAY ANIMALS AND BRING THEM BACK HOME TO LIVE WITH ME!**_


	16. Chapter 14: Triple Ambush!

**Thrilllover39:** **so the other day I decided to watch some Pokémon episodes from the sinnoh saga on my computer, I was watching the episode in which Dawn captures pachirisu, my mom walks into my room and looks over my shoulder then walks away, she then stands next to me and points to pachirsu saying "Isn't that Pikachu?", I stared up at her giving off the best WTF look I could…true story.**

**Champions: …. *Stare at author with WTF look***

**Thrilllover39: I know I know! Even I couldn't believe she said such a thing….argh!**

**Christopher: …. *Mind blown***

**Blair: …. *WTF look***

**Thrilllover39: …. This woman…how dare she…..**

**Mom: *troll face***

**Remy: Uhh….thrilllover39 does not own Pokémon nor us borrowed OC's….**

**Tina: seriously! Where are you?! **

**(I/S VS. I/K) **

"Blastoise stay strong!" shouted Ivy staring towards her blastoise who weakly stood up.

"Empoleon hang in there!" called Isaac watching in suspense as empoleon was repeatedly stricken with powerful thunder attacks.

"It's not over yet! Blastoise use aqua jet!" ordered the shooting a confident smile.

"Stand back Delcatty." Ordered the bluenette carefully eyeing Empoleon's changing expression.

Without another second blastoise quickly wrapped itself in a powerful glowing stream of water shooting straight ahead towards empoleon like a rocket.

"This is it! I knew I was the better trainer, you took it all away Isaac but that's all going to change, I'm going to show everyone once and for all that I am the better and stronger trainer! Prepare to lose!" the brunette laughed mincingly standing tall while placing both hands on her hips.

"…crap…" muttered her blue eyed partner face palming.

The entire crowd sweat dropped as Ivy continued boasting on.

"Emmppoolleeeon!" screeched the water/steel type breaking the jolts of electricity around itself in to sparks.

The crowd gasped upon seeing Empoleon's fins grow longer and engulf themselves in a purple aura, "Awesome! Alright empoleon counter blastoise off with your own aqua jet!" ordered the blue raven haired boy.

"Empoleon!" it roared glancing towards Lopunny who was unconscious on the floor, it charged straight towards blastoise grabbing hold of the cannon Pokémon and stopping its attack, "What?!" gasped the water types trainer.

Letting out another roar, empoleon swung blastoise high up into the air, "Empoleon, what are you doing?!" shouted Isaac clueless as to what his water type had in store.

The tritan pokemon moved its fins back and forth in a hypnotizing movement; a bright flame of silver energy then appeared swerving with the purple glow all along the water types fins and spreading throughout its whole body.

"Why isn't it following orders?" shouted Kingston staring up at the terrifying sight of an enraged empoleon.

"It has a large rivalry against Blastoise and I guess it hit its point when he saw Lopunny get Knocked out ,but now it's going to use its special Infinite Sword Attack!" panicked the blue eyed junior watching as empoleon jumped into the air repeatedly striking blastoise with slash after slash shocking the whole class with its amazing speed.

**(With the group) **

"Empoleon must be in an intense stage of rage right now to not be following Isaac's orders." Stated Knight pushing his glasses up.

"And by the looks of that impressive combination attack it's using, Blastoise will be knocked out any minute." Austin commented.

**(Up in the second Balcony)**

"…..Let the show begin." Laughed Mason and Maddox.

"Go, Infernape." "You too blaziken" ordered the two.

Upon orders infernape and blaziken turned a faint red blasting out a white fire with orange spirals surrounding it and aiming straight down towards the challengers.

"What's that?!" shrieked a female causing the three to lay low on the balcony.

**(I/S VS. I/K) **

As the random females shrieks were heard the crowd screamed in panic as they saw the horrifying over heat attacks heading straight for the four challengers.

Spirit and Ivy spun around growing terrified looks as their eyes reflected the scorching attack that shot closer and closer.

"Ivy! Spirit!" shouted the group shooting up from their seats.

"Del-delcatty!" growled the normal type jumping in front of both girls and forming a large purple barrier around Ivy and spirit causing both attacks to be reflected in separate directions, suddenly a blast of dark smoke was fired in the stage shielding the entire crowds view of the four.

They wheezed and coughed trying their best to shield their noses and mouths from the deadly intoxicated smog.

"S-spirit! Where are you!?" shouted the silver blonde shielding himself and running to search for the bluenette.

"Ivy! Are you ok?!" called Isaac hoping for a response back.

"Yeah! But what's going on?!" shrieked the brunette appearing before the junior.

"I don't know, but it's not good at all!" he growled glaring at the black smoke around the two.

"What is the meaning of this!" growled Drew in a demanding tone.

"Where did this come from!" gasped May scanning their surroundings.

"You're four! Get out there quick!" ordered Dawn watching with worried eyes.

**(With the group) **

"Spirit!" gasped Soul jolting off but was quickly held back by the group.

"Are you crazy that's deadly smog! You'll be intoxicated if you enter!" snapped Stryker shaking the older twin.

"He's right! Don't be stupid by throwing yourself in there!" scolded Russel gripping onto the twins arm.

"I'll take my chances!" snapped the purplette snatching her arm back and pushing Stryker away; she jumped over the seats and onto the stage disappearing within the deadly smoke.

"Great, now what?" yelped Tina walking back and forth with nerves.

"All we can do is just…..wait." sighed Ashur staring intently at the black smog.

**(On Stage)**

"Soul?! What are you doing here?! It's dangerous!" growled Kingston bumping into the older twin.

"What's going on?!" panicked Ivy running towards the two along with Isaac.

"A surprise attack?" answered Isaac letting out a violent cough.

"Watch out!" screamed the blonde Pushing all three to the side toppling over as a destructive Flamethrower came crashing down where they were previously standing.

The crowd's screams and gasps only got louder.

"Delcatty protect!" ordered the younger twin landing in front of the four and pointing straight ahead at an incoming flamethrower, delcatty hissed forming another forcefeild around the group.

They screamed as another flamethrower was fired followed by another, "Watch out for that hyper beam!" they heard Stryker shout, they shielded themselves as they saw the incoming hyper beam shooting straight at Protect and causing a violent explosion sending all five of them crashing away.

"That's enough! Absol go and use razor wind!" called soul sending her absol out, the dark type immediately complied whipping the scythe on its head which began glowing forward and releasing a crescent blade of energy into the smoke, a bright light appeared followed by a vicious gust of wind that caused smog to disperse.

"Look out you two!" Gasped May and Dawn, the crowd was filled with terrified screams as the twins landed in front of Ivy, Isaac and Kingston being stricken with a large aura sphere.

**(Second Balcony)**

"I told you not to harm the twins; looks like you fools just don't listen do you." Spat Maori glaring at the two and then taking off.

"Shit, let's go!" ordered mason fleeing the balcony with Maddox and there Pokémon.

**(Down Below)**

"Soul! Spirit!" both girls fell to the ground as there hearing became softer and softer until nothing was heard, they closed their eyes little by little as their vision blurred rapidly, until they closed them completely only catching a blurred glance of the group running towards them!

"Quick! Take them to nurse joy they need help and fast!" ordered Drew kneeling beside the twins and shaking them for response.

Spirit was quickly taken into Kyle's arms as Soul was taken into Russels who then jolted off with the rest following close behind, leaving both blondes to stare up at the balcony.

"Got a clue as to who did this?" questioned Stryker keeping his eyes up ahead.

"I know exactly, who did this." scoffed Kingston gripping his fists.

"Looks like the Triple M need to be payed a little visit, don't you think?" chuckled Stryker deviously.

"Let's show them the consequences of messing with the leaders of the Black Rayquaza's." nodded the other blonde curving his lips into a devious smirk.

**(Infirmary)**

"Oh my Arceus! What happened to them?!" gasped Nurse Joy taking in the badly hurt Twins.

"We were surprised attack during class and they were hit! Are they going to be ok?" answered Isaac eagerly looking at the nurse who snapped her fingers, both chansey and Audino bursted from the ER's room pushing the beds in which the twins were in back into the emergency room.

"I won't know for sure until I see what I'm dealing with, but by the looks of the wounds on their backs I'll say it's critical, you are all welcome to wait out here." She nodded taking off and out of sight behind the ER's doors.

The room became silent as everyone stared at one another, "Where are Kingston and Stryker?" asked Austin breaking the silence. They turned looked around the room noticing no signs of the blondes.

"I would have expected them to be here." Spoke Kyle raising an eyebrow.

"I think the real topic we should be discussing is who in the hell sent that surprise ambush on you guys." Ashur intervened grabbing the group's attention.

"If I'm not mistaken, I do believe those attacks were intended for only Isaac and Kingston." Tina spoke now having everyone's attention.

"So then why did they try to strike me and Spirit in the beginning?" questioned Ivy.

"Well see that's the point, I think those attacks were going to pass by you two as a means to frighten you when in actuality it was going to strike both Isaac and Kingston." She responded.

"But then Spirit's delcatty thought that double over heat was going to strike you both and jumped in front ruining it by using protect." Followed Kyle snapping his finger from realization.

"Exactly, so then when that back fired they decided to use smog to shield the field so Spirit, Ivy and anyone else wouldn't intervene at all, they were planning on hitting both guys with them not knowing they were going to be stricken at anytime, while their attackers knew perfectly well where each of you stood, thus giving them a huge percentage of aiming and critically striking Isaac and Kingston." The group stared dumbfounded towards the dirty blonde.

"Smart….." mumbled Kyle narrowing his eyes.

"Guys? Is that you?" Spoke a familiar voice.

The room was silent yet again as everyone shrugged.

"It's me, Remy, over here." Spoke the long haired brunette throwing an object into the air from one of the bed screens.

"How are you feeling?" asked Austin walking towards the older teen's bed, he was dressed in a pair of sweats and baggy grey shirt, sitting up from the bed and waving at the rest who came over.

"Much better, what's all the commotion? I woke up to loud rambling and now your all here." He asked scratching his head from curiosity.

"Soul and spirit took a hit that was meant for Isaac and Kingston." Sighed Ivy.

"Are you kidding me? Are they alright? How did it happen?" asked Remy in suspense, he whipped his head back and forth waiting for a response.

"We don't know for sure if they're going to be all right, but during a double contest battle in class we were suddenly bombarded with surprise attacks." Answered Isaac leaning back against the wall.

"Something tells me Triple M had something to do with this." Hissed Ashur.

"I have the exact same thought." Followed Kyle.

"W-well it could be possible….." Tina spoke tapping her chin in thought.

"I think it's best if we just head to our next classes, finish the day, and then discuss everything together." Spoke Russel ready to take his leave.

"Black eyes right, what's our next class?" questioned Austin.

"Um, Breeding 502" answered the blonde looking down at the schedule, upon hearing tinas response Remy's ears perked, said boy yanked the wires out of his arm getting out of bed and grabbing his uniform which was placed on the bedside table.

"Where do you think you're going?" questioned Isaac.

"I'm a breeder, and our next class is breeding 502, no way I'm missing that." he smirked.

"B-but nurse j-joy said you should rest up." Responded the dirty blonde nervously.

"It'll be fine, look I'm all healed up see?" he chuckled flexing towards the blonde who blushed and dozed off.

"What'd you do to her man?" spoke Russel with wide eyes as he stared at the incredibly red blonde who was unresponsive.

"I-I don't know." Sweated Remy waving his hand in front of Tina.

"Boys." Sighed Ivy shaking her head.

"Let's leave before Nurse Joy catches you sneaking off." Whispered Kyle taking his leave first.

"Right." Nodded the ripped teen following as well as the rest leaving the infirmary empty.

The room was then filled by the sounds of heels clicking against the floor, followed by the door closing shut.

Blair barged through the ER's doors rushing and looking back and forth through each window, she came to a stop upon noticing the room in which Soul and spirit were in, both twins were layed flat on their stomachs as Nurse Joy along with chansey and Audino tended to their wounds.

Once Nurse Joy caught sight of Blair she walked out to meet with the dark haired beauty.

"How are they?" she asked seemingly calm.

"They were critically wounded…..but…." the nurse hesitantly glanced through the windows then back at Blair.

"What is it?" she asked crossing her arms.

"Well….I was shocked to see so many scar markings on their backs as well as the ones on their necks and well when I checked their eyes to see if there pupils were dilated I-I saw-….." "I understand, I am familiar with Alice and Dahlia, they are important to me and the gold order, just make sure to do everything you can."

Nurse joy nodded heading back in but then froze confusing Blair, "Blair, I also understand they have the same Ink Markings as you do, are they by any chance-.." "Yes, they are…" answered the Black haired woman lowly.

"I see." Nodded the pinkette rushing back in.

She turned her attention back to the twins inside, se released a deep sigh placing one hand on the glass, "Maybe, it's time." She whispered.

**Phew! How was that?! Was it good? Bad? I'm so hyped for the future chapters I will be posting up, you will be mind blown muahaha! Anyways I would greatly appreciate it if you send me ideas for your characters, I also do need responses on who your characters romance should be with so that is a must, I also am still accepting OC's and rivals, we need some more evil up in here! And woohoo! Remy is back so luckily he won't miss breeding class LOL, and don't worries **_**Mistefer**_** he will get his revenge soon enough XD Anyways im really hoping to get even more reviews this time so keep them coming the more reviews I get the more I update and the more inspiration and motivation I receive to keep it going. Till then **_**THRILLLOVER39 HAS LEFT THE BUILDING TO GO LECTURE HER MOM ABOUT THE IMPORTANCE OF KNOWING PIKACHU! **_


	17. Chapter 15: Breeding Jam

**Thrilllover39: *sigh* so the other day I was playing on my Pokémon black 2 game, when my neighbor suddenly barged in through my door and demanded I battle him, I was mind blown when he took out his Pokémon white 2 game, so we sat on the ground and went on to have a wifi battle, he totally sweeped me, but I had a secret weapon, I took out my magikarp and I totally powned his sorry ass, he looked at me with the most priceless face I have ever seen, so I gave him back my best troll face saying "Problem?" he left without saying anything and a few hours later he brought me flowers saying we were meant for each other, FML…..true story. **

**Ashur: sucks to be you…..**

**Kyle: it was that magikarp…**

**Russel: nope he looked at the magikarp and said….dat ass! *ROFL***

**Blondes: ROFL!**

**Snow: …I don't get it? *scratches head***

**Male champions: *WTF LOOK*…**

**Tina: boys and there perv comments…*face palms***

**Remy: What's there not to get? *ruffles snows hair***

**Snow: …..?**

**Christopher: you kids are such perverts…*sweat drops***

**Blair: you know you were secretly laughing…*smirks***

**Austin: I feel like I'm surrounded by idiots all over *face palms* Thrilllover39 does not own Pokémon but she does own the characters we-**

**Isaac: technically she doesn't own the characters she just borrowed them, hey! Organization people! I'm looking at you two blondies! **

**Austin: don't you think I was getting to that part…*face palms***

**(Breeding 502)**

"Wow! This looks just like a breeding salon…..I feel like I just had dejavu." Cringed Russel.

"Russel's right, this looks exactly like a salon only it looks more urban style and it's bigger." Gawked Remy staring up at the tall building where there next class was located at.

It was tall about two or three stories high, black in color with gold framing and clear glass window walls, it resembled that to a salon located in kanto runned by a woman named Suzy, but was enhanced more.

The entire class stood outside of the building waiting for instructions on whether to go in.

"I think maybe we should head in." announced Remy already moving his feet towards the entrance.

"I see someone is really eager about breeding." Chuckled a deep voice.

The class turned their attention towards the two Males who stood at the entrance with welcoming smiles, Remy's eyes widened at the sight.

The first man had long purple hair tied into a low ponytail and dark charcoal colored eyes while the second had green colored hair and dark brown eyes that hid behind the small framed glasses he wore.

There outfits consisted of brown colored pants, white dress shirts and a pair of aprons they wore over their clothing with a gold embroided pokeball in the middle.

"Its Reggie and Khoury two of the world's most prestigious breeders ever." Breathed out an unfamiliar voice next to the group.

They looked there sides and caught sight of a junior boy with a shocked face staring straight at the master breeders. He had white hair that was visible through the strands that fell out from the blue cap he wore that had ear flaps hanging along, his eyes were a colored silvery grey which popped from the 4' long scarf he had tied around his neck. Their eyes traveled towards the very large slash marks on the front of his face, three were the exact they had counted, one ran down the middle of his face, one on the left from his left eye and the other on the right of his right eye.

"Problem?" questioned the white haired boy keeping his eyes straight ahead.

The group tensed up looking the other way, some whistling while others casually looked and picked at their nails.

The silver eyed boy sweat dropped towards their actions scratching his head.

"Hehe, sorry we were just hypnotized by those scars of yours." Gawked Russel with wide eyes, he slowly stretched his hand towards the boy's face who seemed to be tensing up quickly.

*Smack!* "You look like a creepy Pedophile, moron." Hissed an angry Ami appearing by the group's side and holding her hand up to smack the orange eyed boy again.

*Giggle* "I think he was pretty funny." Smiled celestial, she continued releasing small giggles but tried her hardest to contain them as they grew louder.

"U-um, sorry about that….what's your name?" asked the shy blonde sweat dropping towards the ami who continued scolding Russel.

"Snow, Snow sylverthorn, but you can call me crash." Nodded the boy holding his hand out for Tina to shake which she happily did.

"Hey I wonder what Remy's talking about with Mr. Reiji and Mr. Kazunari." Questioned Isaac pointing to the Three who began laughing loudly.

"Great! Where the hell are gunner and xander?!" groaned a frustrated Ami face smacking herself.

"Ami please, you're going to have another rage attack if you keep all this yelling up." Celestial sweat dropped, holding her hands out in front of ami.

"She has a point you know, we wouldn't want you getting wrinkled now when you're only twenty." Laughed Russel falling to the floor and rolling around with comedic tears as Ami let out a terrified Gasp.

"He's right you know." Giggled the auburn hair colored teen.

"What is it Ami?" sighed the two males appearing before the group.

Xander was rather tall and slender with colored tanned skin, he had black hair in a buzz cut and light kind brown eyes, while gunner was shorter and had an average built body, he had short spiky greenish brown hair and light hazel eyes with the left seeming to be lazy.

The group observed the white special coats they wore along with the prestigious maroon jeweled crown pin they wore on their collars.

"Have Luna and my Lady Valentine discussed about our issues we presented during the meeting?" Asked the orange haired frontier placing both hands on her hips.

"Ami, just because were in the elites doesn't mean were bound to know every single thing Luna and Valentine discuss about in the E room." Xander groaned in frustration.

"It's like talking to a couple of walls!" growled the turquoise eyed teen rambling on.

"Please excuse Ami she's….very emotional." Laughed celestial wearily.

"Yeah, because she sure looks like she cries and then turns happy all the time." Retorted gunner sarcastically.

"I heard that!" hissed Ami appearing beside celestial with flamed eyes.

"I guess it was true when they said the elites and frontiers didn't get along." Ashur watched wide eyed as Ami shouted incoherent words at the two elite boys.

"Sweet! You will never believe what and Mr. Kazunari told me!" shouted Remy pumping a fist and grabbing the whole groups attention.

"What?"

"I guess they were impressed by the looks of how well I took care of my Pokémon and commented that I got a great attitude and are considering taking me under their wing to study under their mentorship, can you believe this I'll be taught under two of the world's greatest breeders, think of all the possibilities." Sighed the long haired Brunette.

"Remy that's great!" shouted Tina happily clapping for the teen.

"Man this is so awesome!" he cried out bringing the jumping blonde in for a hug, in a matter of seconds she had turned completely red, the groups eyes widened as they saw steam flowing out of the blonde and then saw swirls in place of her eyes.

"Oh dear, what happened?" gasped celestial.

"You killed your girlfriend man." Answered Snow causing the crowd the "woo"

"WH-what?! She's not my girlfriend…" he sweated nervously and released his embrace on Tina causing her to fall back on the ground.

"Dude!" shouted Austin eyeing the buff teen who just realized what he had done.

"Remy used killer embrace….Tina fainted." Chuckled Russel causing celestial to burst out into giggles and earning himself a smack in the head from pretty much everyone.

"Crap! Think she'll notice?" asked the blue eyed teen picking the blonde up into his arms.

"Maybe, you'll know when she wakes up and you see a large bump on the back of her head." Shrugged knight.

"I swear sometimes boys can be such morons." Sighed Ivy face palming.

Isaac's Jaw dropped upon noticing his brown haired rival, "Were you always here?" questioned the blue raven haired boy.

Her shoulders became tensed as a vein popped in her head from the boy's question, "Now you're trying to make me look like a stalker?! Mark my words you little shrimp I will crush you until you cry!" roared the brunette taking off but not before smacking Isaac in the face.

"What is this? attempt to get beat up day?" Snow sweat dropped.

"Seems like it although they seem to be pretty good at it." Smirked Ashur nodding towards Russel and Isaac who were rubbing the spots they were struck at.

"Alright everyone lets head inside so we can get started!" Announced Mr. Reiji.

The class cheered as everyone attempted to jam themselves through the revolving Doors, but resulted instead in everyone being packed together and stuck.

"Alright….when did everyone become so eager to breed?" announced Mr. Kazunari hidden somewhere within the jammed crowd.

"I get the feeling were going to need help out of this….." Xander Sweat dropped.

"Who's touching my ass!" shrieked Ami glaring at the people around her.

"Hehe….sorry." yelped Kyle raising his hand up.

"Hey, where's celestial?" questioned Russel searching for the short frontier.

"Yeah, where are Snow and Isaac?" questioned Austin gritting his teeth as he was squished against one of the glass revolving doors.

"Were over here…" muffled the two, "Kyyyaaa!" shrieked Ami as she was startled by the two Hands the rose from below.

"I….c-cant, Breathe…." Coughed Celestial raising her hand up from below and waving it around.

"I got you…." shouted Russel reaching for the teens hand, he pulled but to no use keeping his hand locked with hers.

"Hehe…Hey ashy boy don't even think about peeking under girl's skirts down there, and keep those fingers to yourselves alright?" snickered Kyle highfiving with all the guys who smirked, including some who just randomly heard.

"What does he mean by that?" Questioned Snow tilting his head from confusion.

"You don't know?" questioned Isaac in response with a surprised look.

The silver haired boy shook his head, "Just ignore it, there all idiots!" growled the blue eyed junior loud enough for the guys to hear.

"What's that?! You just peeked under Ami's skirt?!" shouted Kyle back while trying to contain the evil snickers he and all the guys released.

"Kya! He what?!" screeched the now furious redhead.

"Ami, please contain yourself." Cried celestial.

"Alright class, since it looks like we're going to be here a while, until the maintenance people arrive shall we begin class?" Chirped an ecstatic Reggie who's voice was heard somewhere in the crowd.

"Mmm, wh-what happen to me?" muffled Tina as she began waking up, her eyes took sight of Remy's chest which was pressed against while still in his arms.

"Oh! She's up!" Announced the ripped long haired teen.

"Not anymore…." Pointed Austin to the unconscious tomato berry colored blonde with swirly eyes.

"Celestial? Are you still alive?" questioned Russel watching as the short teens hand made no movement.

"Yes…." She squeaked back.

"Alright everyone, now let's look at our launchers, where I will describe the features built in specifically for this class." Announced the green haired breeder.

"How can we?!" someone shouted randomly.

"Alright then share with a partner." Responded the purple haired instructor.

**(Infirmary)**

"Think you can do this?" asked Blair sitting between both twins beds.

"We won't fail you Blair." Nodded Soul grabbing hold onto Blair's hand.

"Besides if we were taught by you how can you expect us to fail? Failure is never an option." Grinned spirit holding onto the raven haired woman's other hand.

"I trust you two completely." Nodded Blair.

"When do we begin?" smirked Soul getting out of bed.

"Now….get back to me soon, understand?"

"Yup." And with that the twins began dressing themselves while Blair said her goodbyes and left.

"What do you think Soul?" asked Spirit looking over at her twin.

"I say, let the fun begin…." Chuckled Soul earning a devious grin from her twin.

**(Blair)**

"Let's see if both of you can do it." Sighed Blair running a hand through her hair.

"Oomph!" cried the young woman crashing into something.

"Shit, are you ok?" asked her fault breaker whom she landed on top of.

"Yeah, sorry about that." chuckled the woman picking herself up.

"It's fine." Answered Christopher helping the woman up completely.

They stared at one another taking in their appearance, silence stood between the two.

"Hm, you must be Christopher, one of sinnohs previous champions." Stated the woman with a seemingly interested look.

"Well if it isn't Blair, Johtos previous champion, you always seemed like an interesting woman to me, too bad I never got the chance to actually meet you at any of annual champions reunions." Smirked the raven haired man.

"Oh, should I be honored that you have taken an interest in me?" she chuckled.

"What an attitude you have." He grinned back.

Their conversation soon ended as they were startled by a large explosion near the Academy's river bank, a large smoke rose up from behind the tree's as well as hyper beams and flamethrowers being shot in to the air.

Without another word both champions stared at one another before taking off towards the source.

**So, how was that? Good? Bad? Hope I'm still grabbing all your interests, I realize It will be difficult for me to update quicker, once I go back to school, but no need to worry the story will continue until the end so if I don't update as quick as I usually do, it in no way means that I am dead I just probably have my sister on my ass making sure I'm getting all my work done. Also I appreciate you guys leaving great reviews it really boosts up my confidence towards this story as well as my motivation and inspiration so please please keep those reviews coming and I will for sure for sure keep those chapters going. I realize there were some pervert moments here, sorry if some of you aren't like that, but since I'm such a flirt I also tend to be considered a little pervert by my friends, but hey I know I'm not the only pervy girl out there in the world XD I'd also like to thank you all for once again letting me borrow your awesome OC's for this epic story. I'm still waiting for more ideas from all of you as well as responses towards the upcoming romances, so I guess that's it just keep those reviews coming,till then.**_**THRILLLOVER39 HAS LEFT THE BUILDING TO GO SWEEP HER NEIGHBORS ASS WITH HER MAGICAL MAGIKARP ONCE AGAIN!**_


	18. Chapter 16: Trouble Brew

**Thrilllover39: Alright, so I see we have a couple of perverts in the story…*Cough* Isaac*cough* Kyle*cough*…**

**Kyle: *Glares***

**Isaac: *Glares***

**Russel: whoa, that's some serious ugly coughing you got there….heard of Tylenol?**

**Thrill: *troll face***

**Remy: So, you just suddenly decided to jam us in a revolving door?**

**Snow: and make me, celestial, and Isaac be buried under people's butts?**

**Blondes: If we were you we'd play Gynecologist to pass the time XD**

**Soul: You're too stupid to be gynecologists….*victory smirk***

**Spirit: yeah, you wouldn't even be allowed to study medicine…*Victorious***

**Tina: You just got told *LOL***

**Austin: it seems the girls are winning this round…*walks away with book in hand***

**Ashur: It's the two blonde idiots who are costing it.**

**Celestial: I do hope to get out of from beneath there. *sweat drops***

**Russel: Don't worry you got me…*Puffs chest out with victory smile***

**Christopher: What's the kid doing? *watches with confusion***

**Blair: I don't know…..Lets hit him with a stick *holds stick up* **

**Russel/Celestial: - **

**Austin: *comes back*…. -_- Thrilllover39 does not own Pokémon or the OC's she has borrowed. **

**(Blair and Christopher)**

"Any clue as to what that explosion was?" yelled Blair picking up her pace alongside Chaos.

"Not a bit." He yelled back.

Both adults entered the Schools forest leading towards the explosion, they shoved their way towards each bush and plant that stood in their way.

They froze ending up near the river bank that was brutally flooded, Near the water stood the blondes covered in black smoke with a hydreigon and Haxorus by their sides, and across from them stood Maori, Maddox, and Mason with an Emboar, Blaziken and Infernape along side, each of their clothes were stained in black smoke marks, all five males hairs were a mess as well as blood stains on their uniforms.

Both adults eyed the five teens as they released pant after pant, they kept their glares onto each other, not even noticing the arrival of both raven haired champions.

"Had enough?" laughed Stryker wiping the stream of blood that slid down the corner of his mouth.

"Have you?" Smirked Maori wiping the blood from his forehead.

"It's never enough for us." Smirked Kingston twisting his neck and allowing the echoes of his cracks to be heard.

All five quickly aimed their fingers towards each other increasing their glares and ready to open there mouths for an attack, there Pokémon roared readying themselves to attack once more as well.

"Alright, break it up." Ordered Blair stepping in between there Pokémon.

"Who are you?" demanded Maori narrowing his eyes towards Blair.

She smirked challenging his glare right back, "I'm the institute's only counselor and the former champion of the Johto region, Problem?"

Upon hearing the woman's answer his glare vanished as he turned his head the other way.

"Counselor, eh?" mumbled Chaos staring at the smirking champion.

"Tell me, what are you guys doing battling out here?" Questioned the raven haired teacher stepping forward and grabbing the teen's attention.

"Were trying to teach these bastards a lesson for messing with our friends." Growled Stryker.

"I see, well that's still no excuse to create such havoc." Responded the raven haired man calmly.

"I can already tell you three were the ones who attacked Soul and Spirit." Stated Blair with a cold tone.

"What makes you think that?" snapped Mason.

"I have ways of knowing." She chuckled forming a devious Grin.

"Like what?" questioned Christopher seemingly interested to know.

"Answers can wait between us, for now I think I'd like to have a word with all five of you." she Smirked flipping her hair back and walking away.

They stared after the raven haired woman as she took her leave, "If you know what's best then you will follow me without any complaints." She spoke not bothering to turn back.

The five tensed up holding their breaths as they returned there Pokémon running after the champion, she froze turning head back to face Chaos who stared back at her locking eyes, "I hope to have another encounter with you champ." Winked Blair and giving a small wave turning her head back towards the Males who waited for her.

"Yo Mr. McIntyre, I think she's trying to giving you hints for you know..." grinned Stryker raising his eyebrows as a hint.

"What are you waiting for? Give this woman what she wants." Exclaimed Kingston.

"If I were a couple years older I would totally tap that." laughed Stryker tracing Blair's hot figure with his hands.

"What makes you think I would sleep with an idiot such as yourself." Smirked the Woman flicking strykers head.

He glared towards Mason and Maddox who began cackling and towards Maori who began smirking notoriously.

"Of course, a woman this fine should be romanced first, am I not right?" winked Kingston.

"If I'm not mistaken are you two trying to flirt with me?" Suggested Blair with a blank expression.

"If it will help us from getting punished then yes, but then again I wouldn't mind being punished by a sexy ninetales such as yourself." Stryker commented giving off his best smolder.

"I don't mind being with older woman, what can you say there always the best. And I like a lady with tattoos, it always tells me there feisty and different" Kingston grinned pointing to the tattoos on Blairs wrist's resembling the yellow rings of an umbreon.

"Wanna run that by me again?" Spoke the woman with a calm venomous tone.

"….." they both stood silent.

"Uhuh, That's what I thought." She smirked smacking both boys as if it were casual thing.

"Now move" She ordered scaring the five into picking up there pace and walking always.

"Interesting woman." chuckled the blue eyed champion running a hand through his hair and walking off.

**(Breeding 502)**

"Alright class, wasn't that fun? We got to know a little bit about each other while we were stuck at the entrance." Smiled Mr. Reiji towards the class and Mr. Kazunari who sweat dropped.

"All we learned is how much of a pervert Isaac is." Smirked Kyle highfiving with a cackling Russel.

"Am not!" growled the Bandaged Junior.

"Yeah, and how much a pain in the ass ami is." Groaned Russel leaning back in his seat.

"Russel I know that was you!" Growled the red head teen turning to shoot a glare towards Russel from in front, he smirked as he heard celestials Giggles up front.

"I second that." Sighed Gunner raising his hand as well as Xander who sat as his partner.

"Alright…moving on, does everyone have a partner?" asked the green haired instructor looking around for any empty seats.

The salon/classroom they were in was large and very roomy, students each sat with a partner at a counter completed with a sink, grooming cabinets, and mini refrigeration for creating nutritional pokefood, A pantry as well as a grooming station were placed at the back of the room for all to use.

Each seat was filled with a student and there partner, Ami and celestial sat in front of Kyle and Russel, while behind them sat Isaac and Snow, And to the left of the frontier girls sat Austin and Ashur who sat in front of Remy and Tina Who then sat in front of Gunner and Xander who then sat next to Ivy who was partnered with someone else.

*Gasp* "Holy crap! It's my arch nemesis Austin!" Hissed Miles popping out from the crowd of seated students as he stood on his seat pointing fiercely towards Austin who face palmed once he took notice of the familiar boy.

"Miles! Sit your ass down!" Barked Reggie glaring Daggers at the shocked Boy.

The entire class sweat dropped upon witnessing Mr. Reijis switched mood.

"Now, I would like you each to let out one of your Pokémon and have them sit patiently on your grooming counters."

Upon doing so each student had a Pokémon placed before them, Remy's ninetales, Isaac's togekiss, Tina's Persian, Kyle's espeon, Austin's Gardevoir who sat quietly of the edge of the counter, Russel's Glaceon, Ashur's umbreon, Celestial's plusle, Ami's Swanna, Gunner's toxicroak, Xander's Smeargle, Ivy's Pidgeot and Snow's Meinshao.

"Urssaaarrinnngg!" Roared the brutal normal type as it was released by Miles, The crowd of Pokémon within the room flinched as it roared and hurriedly climbed on top of the counter banging its chest.

*Kkkkrraacckkk!* Ursaring stopped upon hearing the unfamiliar sound, it released a final growl as it came pummeling to the ground splitting the hard rock counter in half.

Miles along with his partner and there pokemon coughed from the dust that kicked up when ursaring came crashing down.

"The Idiot….." sighed Austin face palming.

"My…..my counter!" gasped Mr. Kazunari growing Pale upon witnessing the messy sight complete with a KOed Ursaring.

"Miles! Why in the hell did you bring out an ursaring?!" scolded Mr. Reiji growing large flames within his eyes.

"Pfft, Duh Mr. Dude, this is obviously a breeding class, and well, lately I have been having suspicions that my ursaring might be gay so I decided to bring him out here and confirm my suspicions by hooking him up with a lady, then if I'm wrong and he goes for the chicks I will force them to breed, and create many eggs which will then hatch into an army of teddiursas. Which I will use their unbearable yet killer cuteness too finally over power that guy!" Laughed Miles in a menacing tone as he pointed deviously towards a sweatdropiing Austin.

"Oh…my…..arceus….miles….get out." Sighed Mr. Reiji holding his face within his palm and pointing straight towards the door.

"Aw, why?" pouted the Redhead growing huge eyes.

"Go, before I get my Staraptor on you….." scolded the purple haired breeder.

"Very well then, but I will be back with my ursaring and he will get some!" shouted Miles shooting the entire class a goofy grin and peace sign before disappearing out the door.

"Looks like you will have to partner you will have to partner up with another Duo uh….." pointed Mr. Kazunari towards miles unfortunate partner who stood with his Growlithe near the crumbled granite.

"Kellen, Ashford." He replied back.

Upon responding back he suddenly became the center of attention, he was fairly tall, the teen had dirty blonde hair tied into a straight tail, he stood out with his thick reddish colored goatee, along with his grayish blue eyes, the sun's rays came crashing towards his ear from the window he stood next to which reflected the brightness of the two piercings' on his left ear consisting of a small silver hoop and another colored black with spike ends. The belt he wore was also an eye catcher as its buckle resembled the cinnabar gyms badge. The Launcher he possessed was similar to Snow's who's was white and yellow but his was colored yellow and red.

"Let's put you with Remy, do you mind?" smiled the green haired instructor.

"Not at all." He nodded taking a chair and making his towards Remy and Tina.

"Hey, nice to meet you." grinned the brunette shaking hands with Kellen.

"H-hello." Smiled Tina Waving towards the blonde who gave a heads up.

"Alright class, we've already discussed about our features in the pokelaunchers, can anyone tell me the features?"

"Ahem, I believe the features our launchers hold, are the heat sensor in which the launcher is pointed towards a Pokémon and is then scanned determining whether the Pokémon is ready to mate or is in its stage of breeding, it also contains the emotion sensor in which a Pokémon's love can be determined through the amount of beeps your launcher rings out, there is also the injection shooter which allows us to inject our Pokémon or their partners with a certain incense in order to specifically lead there egg towards a certain move set. We also have a complete set of information regarding berry's and certain Pokémon's tastes." Announced Ivy taking her seat and shooting a victory smirk towards Isaac.

"Very good, but that is not all we will show you the different features it also holds but those will be revealed later in the year, now we want you to get your Pokémon familiar with the Pokémon around them."

**(Moments Later)**

"Oh my Arceus! Tina tell your Persian to stop raping my Eva!" screamed Knight Panicking at the sight before him.

"Pe-persian stop!" shrieked Tina sweating out rapidly.

"Remy, your ninetales is eyeing my Glaceon very hungrily." Gulped Russel watching as Ninetales tails began rising, the male fox coolly walked towards both Glaceon and Umbreon wrapping its tales around the two female Eeveelutions.

*Kaww!* Screeched Isaac's, Ivy's and Ami's bird Pokémon flapping their wings towards one another.

"I think our Pokémon are the only normal ones." Sighed Austin leaning back against the counter with gardevoir as they watched the chaos between the groups Pokémon.

"I think so too." Celestial giggled cuddling Plusle in her arms.

"Growlithe….." mumbled Kellen covering the fire dogs eyes from watching the magical wonders of breeding before them. "Grrrwwlll." Pouted the fire type.

"This is not what I meant." Sighed the master breeders staring as one side which was calmly contained with students who watched with a horrified expression over towards the other half which was acted like a mankey's rampaging jungle.

**(Soul and Spirit) **

"Salamence, I need you."

"Altaria come on out."

Called out the twins launching out there Pokémon who cried out with ferocity, the gust's they created from the flapping of their wings blew heavily throughout the girls hair, the leaves swerved resembling closely towards a leaf storm, they flinched out in pain as they felt a stinging sensation from the wounds on their backs, arching forwards they released a series of painful groans slowly reaching up their backs and looking down at their hands which were stained with blood.

"Lets make this quick." Mumbled Soul jumping on top of salamence's.

"Right." Nodded Spirit taking her stand on Altaria.

"Shouldn't you girls be in class." Spoke Mr. McIntyre appearing out of the forest.

"We should, doesn't mean we will." Smirked the bluenette.

"I assume Blair has sent you out to do something, right?"

"Maybe, could be, might be, it all depends." Chuckled Soul crossing her arms.

"I shouldn't be allowing students to leave campus grounds during class time, but I really don't care, although by the looks of your blood stained shirts it seems like I should, wouldn't want to find twins lying on the floor out in the forbidden forest now would I?" he retorted giving a blank expression.

"Hm, you might actually be a cool teacher, as long as you don't clash into our business then looks like we won't have any problems." Smiled the Purplette shooting a salute and taking off on salamence.

"And, if you suddenly decide to become curious, then Blair is definitely your source for answers, although she might seem pretty relaxed and unharmful, getting answers out of her will be a man's biggest challenge yet." Chuckled Spirit taking off.

"Interesting enough yet, looks like I get to visit Blair sooner than I expected." He chuckled walking off.

**(Stryker and Kingston)**

"Was this really necessary?" frowned Kingston looking at his and Stryker's surroundings.

"It was, you and those other boys know the consequences for your stupid actions, now you must face them." Spoke Blair as her image showed through the built in communicator screen on their launchers.

"By sticking us in an unknown part of the forbidden forest?!" growled Stryker.

"You're not the only ones, I sent the other three on the other half of the forest, now remember no flying or teleporting, those two methods are unusable in this island no matter how hard you try to use them, good luck finding your way back, and watch out for the strong Pokémon, they will attack so be prepared." She chuckled before signing off.

"Great, just what we needed….being stuck in a stupid forbidden forest with no possible way of flying or teleporting!" snapped Stryker banging his head against a tree.

"Well, we better get started then." Sighed Kingston dragging a sulking Stryker away.

**Alright woooo! What is going to happen?! I'm sorry if I kept you all waiting in suspense or whatever but school is just so tough, life out there for a senior is tough….XD anyways hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and I did get a couple of requests from people who have asked whether I was going to do lemons for the upcoming romances, which I'm still not sure about since I don't really know how to write them out, but yeah just let me know what you guys think and I'll get back to that later, thanks for all your reviews guys but I want even more so I know people are reading my stuff, otherwise I'm just wasting my time, and I really enjoy writing this so I will update the next chapter once I get at least 5 or more reviews from you, hm, I guess that's it until then read and review and I'll hope to see I'm still doing a good job. **_**THRILLLOVER39 HAS LEFT THE BUILDING TO GO MAKE A HUGE CORPORATE FINANCE DEAL WITH THE MAFIA!**_


	19. Chapter 17:Discoveries

**Thrilllover39: Alright, let's get down to business, I want some violence, some evil, some comedy, some romance, and pure epicness…got it?**

**Kyle: who's she talking to? **

**Snow: I really don't know…..*sweat drops***

**Kellen: she's facing the wall so…**

**Soul: *whistles* hey numb nut were over here! **

**Thrilllover39: *turns around* oh, there you guys are, I'm not going to repeat myself so…**

**Russel: but we didn't hear.**

**Ashur: forget it; I don't want to hear her voice anyways**

**Tina: charming aren't you?**

**Champions: Thrilllover39 does not own Pokémon or the OC's she has borrowed. **

**(Breeding 502)**

"Mr. Reiji! Tina's Persian got my Eva pregnant!" cried Kay hugging onto his espeon ever so dearly, the psychic type cooed as it was held into the glasses wearing boy's arms.

"I realize that Kyle, I guess you two will be expecting an egg in about say… one or two days?" pondered Mr. Reijicounting up in his head.

"What?! We're expecting so soon?!" Gawked the brunette growing pale as he faced Eva.

"Oh dear, oh dear." Mumbled the dirty blonde female pacing back and forth around the group.

"Remy! What the kind of trainer raises there ninetales to be a pimp!" Growled Russel petting his tired glaceon.

"Looks like Ninetales will be fathering two eggs now." Ashur sweat dropped, he stroked umbreons black fur as she gently lied on the counter regaining her energy back.

"It's not my fault ninetales decided to impregnate two females in one day." Shrugged the embarrassed breeder.

"Great, well now we will have to decide who keeps the eggs." Spoke Russel.

"Decisions can wait later; I think for now its best that you three take good care of your Pokémon while there still producing the egg." Instructed Mr. Kazunari.

"He's right, if your Pokémon get injured while still in the process of forming the egg they can suffer serious damages, and most end with the egg never being formed. In other cases the egg can have deformities along with the baby Pokémon coming out extremely abnormal, and well most of the time if the egg is disturbed while still processing and it hatches, the Pokémon will most likely die." Answered Snow grabbing the group's attention.

"How do you know?" questioned Kellen staring curiously at the junior.

"I'm a breeder too." He answered nonchalantly.

"I'm impressed with your knowledge snow; you and Remy just might be the ones we pick to share our skills with." Smiled the Green haired breeder.

"Attention students, for the remainder of the day, classes will be canceled due to problems in the ranger, researching and medical units, we ask that you remain distant from these facilities, classes will resume tomorrow starting from the rangers unit that is all."

"Well, that sucks." Frowned the boy's staring up at the class speakers.

"Wonder what happened over there?" questioned Tina lightly tapping her chin.

"Must be dangerous." Answered Isaac staring out towards the windows.

*BEEP* Both instructors looked down at their launchers, the blinking red light it continuously flashed Had caught everyone's attention, making their minds race with thoughts.

"Trouble." Muttered Reggie glancing at Khoury who followed, they nodded releasing a deep sigh and facing the class, "Alright, class is dismissed, make sure to keep those Pokémon who have been impregnated safe and healthy, until then no one is allowed nowhere near the ranger, medical, and researching units." And before anyone could speak both Breeders had rushed out of the class leaving the student's confused at what just happened.

"Did we just get ditched?" questioned Ami with a confused look.

"So it seems." Celestial sweat dropped.

"Well, I'm out, see you all later." Waved Gunner and Xander walking out first.

"Yeah, I'm going out to find a spot where I can read." Spoke Austin giving a slight wave before disappearing out the doors.

"Bye." Smiled ami rushing off.

"I'm heading back to my dorm; I can't leave my egg by itself." Spoke Snow making his way out.

"Sweet, mind if I see it?" asked Remy.

"Sure, anyone else?" questioned the white haired junior blankly.

"Might as well." Shrugged Kellen.

"Sure." Smiled Tina walking out with the three males.

"Russel….do you want to go for a walk?" questioned Celestial growing slightly pink in her cheeks.

"Um, sure, I guess." Nodded the now nervous teen allowing Celestial to exit first.

"I'm going to explore the campus." Announced Kyle.

"I'm going to go pay someone a special visit." spoke Ivy exiting out with the glasses wearing teen.

"Looks like it's just me and you." Isaac Sweat dropped.

"Looks like it." Answered Ashur.

"You mind helping me look for someone?"

"Who?"

"I'll explain everything to you." he answered pulling out the evolution stone charm bracelet from his pocket, Ashur gave a questioning look towards the metal piece as they exited out.

**(Austin)**

"It's really peaceful, isn't Gardevoir?" smiled the brunette towards his Pokémon as she gave a gentle nod.

He made his way through the School's forest, wandering around, that his mind was overwhelmed with the beautiful scenery around him, he took in a deep breath and released it allowing the fresh breezes of air to blow through his hair.

"This looks like a good place to read." Mumbled the brunette taking a seat in front of a large shaded tree, Gardevoir followed kneeling beside him, he opened his book leaning his body back against the tree and letting himself relax.

The sun began transforming into beautiful shades of red and orange, allowing its bright colors to shine over the entire forest and shoot small rays down onto the ground.

"La La la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la I will never be afraid again I will keep on fighting till the end I can walk on water i can fly I will keep on fighting till I die I will never be afraid again I will keep on fighting till the end I can walk on water I can fly I will keep on fighting till I die La La la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la"

As time passed by between Austin and his reading, he was suddenly disturbed by a beautiful melody that flowed through his ears, the melody, lyrics and the beautiful voice he heard, rung in his head repeatedly.

"W-what is that?" muttered the mesmerized teen snapping his book shut, he turned to gardevoir who had her eyes closed, he analyzed how her body moved sweetly and soothingly to the music.

"Return." Called the boy returning his gardevoir, he stood from the ground listening as closely as he could towards the direction of the melody.

He snapped his head north and carefully rushed to the source, with every bush and plant he scavenged through the music became louder, making his way out of the last bush he came upon Anastasia, he stood by a nearby tree taking notice of the greenette, she sat on the tree's largest branch facing towards the setting sun, he captured every aspect of her beauty being reflected off of the sun's light, her eyes brightened, her lips slowly moved allowing the lyrics she sang to flow out, he then took notice of the small Pokémon beside her, it danced to Anastasias singing every time, she clapped her hands allowing a beautiful melody to be created, the Pokémon had long green hair that was striped as if it was a music sheet, she wore what looked like a black dress along with a musical note shaped microphone attached to her ear.

"La La la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la I will never be afraid again I will keep on fighting till the end I can walk on water I can fly I will keep on fighting till I die I will never be afraid again I will keep on fighting till the end I can walk on water I can fly I will keep on fighting till I die La La la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la" She sang again.

Austin slowly felt himself be charmed into the frontiers singing, his blank eyes had softened, he slid down against the tree taking a seat on the ground, letting himself enjoy the soothing notes.

"What do you think meloetta? Was it good?" asked the greenette holding meloetta on her lap.

"Meloetta." it sing sang floating out of the frontier's arms and twirling around in the air as she released a quick yet stunning jingle.

"I thought of this song just now, when I was remembering all my horrible nightmares back then." She sighed swinging her legs back and forth into the air.

"La la la la la la la la." She sang quietly, staring out towards the bright orange star with sad filled eyes.

"Me-me meloetta." Spoke Meloetta dancing around the girl as a means to cheer her up.

"Thanks, *Sigh* looks like I should be going, Luna will be wondering where I am, but we will create more beautiful music again tomorrow, kay?" smiled the Grey eyed female throwing herself off the tree.

"Meloetta!" sang the legendary disappearing out of sight.

Austin quickly pulled himself out of sight, he watched as the frontier landed with such ease on the ground dusting her uniform off, she released a final sigh upon looking at the sun.

"Maybe, just maybe…they will go away." She spoke turning her back towards the bright day star, she ran off, out of sight from the brunette who stood there, speechless.

"Tomorrow." He whispered taking a final glance up towards the large tree before taking off.

**(Russel/Celestial)**

"um…..so how long have you been in this school?" asked Russel hoping to break the silence between him and celestial.

"About a year, I entered the same time as Anastasia and…..Luna." she frowned upon speaking the last part.

"So you three know each other?"

"Yes, we have been friends since childhood, and well as much as I hate to admit it our relationships have withered."

"What do you mean?" asked the now seemingly curious Russel.

They had found themselves walking into the frontier's garden, Russel gazed over the mind blowing sight of plant life, rows were filled with different shaded flowers leaving them to create a colorful sight. Celestial cooed upon seeing the large flower bed, she ran with such excitement through the field letting the breeze the flowers created to gently hit her.

The black eyed teen watched with mesmeration as celestial spun in the center before kneeling down to pick a flower from the ground, she rose it to her nose taking a single whiff and letting the sweet aroma take over her body.

Her lips curved into a stunning smile, she looked over towards Russel rushing to his side and snatching his hand, he jumped at her touch letting his body's temperature rise, she dragged him into the field and tugged at him to kneel down with her.

"You seem so into…flowers." Chuckled the teen wearily.

"I am, my parents are master's at flower arranging, I was taught everything there is to know about flowers, whenever I see a flower my heart can relax, while my mind can be in peace, I guess you can say it is the aroma they give out that really helps me with all the troubles I deal through."

"Such as Anastasia and Luna?" questioned the teen unsuringly.

She nodded, "Yeah, me and Anastasia are still somewhat close but with me and Luna it is more of a rivalry and friendship relationship, me and her, the minute we got here we immediately fought over who would be the true queen, she won, and I left to join the frontiers, but I still aim to dethrone her and she plans to dethrone Valentine to become the only queen of the school, you might assume what she is planning is pretty evil but she has her reasons, and well, me and valentine plan on putting her in her place, hopefully then we can heal what has been broken."

"That's pretty mest up." Replied Russel taking a deep breath and releasing.

"What about you?" asked the auburn haired color teen plucking several flowers out.

"I'm just your regular teen with the black eye as you can see." He shot a goofy smile as he pointed towards his black eye, causing the frontier to giggle at his response.

Not too far from the flower field stood Zeke beside a large oak tree, Glaring towards Russel who had started flapping his arms in the air while shouting words out, and then towards celestial who had begun to laugh uncontrollably.

"Looks like the freak has a little girlfriend, and a cute one too, heh, I think I'll pay her a little visit soon." He grinned deviously; he turned his attention down on his black launcher which had flashed on showing Kevin on screen.

"What?" growled Zeke.

"Chief along with Maddox and Mason were caught by one of the school's officials, they got sent to the forbidden forest and don't know when they will find their way back."

"What do we do now? We can't move on to the next step if those idiots aren't here, the boss is going to kill us!"

"I know! That's why Chief instructed us to get the rest and go on to the next step without them." Retorted an angered Kevin.

"Fine." And with that, communication was cut off between the two; the large mullet haired rival took a final cold glance towards the laughing teens "I'll see you real soon."

**(Ashur/Isaac)**

"So…in other words you kissed a girl on the way to the restroom, and then got slapped?" questioned a smirking Ashur.

"Yeah…..what's with the smirk?!" frowned the blue haired junior.

"You probably just want another kiss don't you?" grinned the tall junior causing Isaac to blush at the boy's question.

"N-No, I'm just sure she is probably worried about losing it, that's all."

"Sure it is." Chuckled the tall junior.

They froze in their tracks upon facing the Elite's building, "Kyyaa!" they heard screams from within and rushed towards the source.

"There!" shouted Isaac pointing to a large double French door entrance at the end of one of the Hallways.

They busted through the double entrance causing another set of screams to be released, "You!" exclaimed Isaac immediately taking notice of the green haired elite, she paid no mind to the two and continued scavenging throught the room.

"Gah! S-so….Unorganized!" screamed Isaac growing paler by the second as he watched the Greenette cause a huge mess throwing object's on the floor, flipping furniture over and throwing trash on the floor.

"What's wrong with you?" asked Ashur widening his eyes towards Isaac's mixed expression, panicking, horrifying and anger all in one.

"W-where is it?! I know I had my bracelet!" cried the greenette launching a trashcan towards the wall allowing its inner contents to spill out all over the floor.

"Gyahhhhh!" shrieked Isaac growing an extreme Pale, Ashur's jaw flew open as he witnessed a large spurt of blood fly out of the blue haired juniors nose, the red liquid had spilled all over the floor and onto the juniors uniform, he fainted afterwards crashing onto a pile of red stained paper's.

"Oh my fudging arceus! This guy!" screeched the elite finally taking notice of both boy's, she rushed over towards Isaac's side lifting him up by the collar as he was unconscious, "You, you took my bracelet! I know you did! First you steal my first kiss and now my bracelet?! You jerk!" she cried slapping the unconscious boy back and forth.

"U-um….." spoke Ashur attempting to grab the female's attention.

"Where is it?! Speak you dirt bag!" growled the greenette violently shaking the flopping boy back and forth.

"Hey, we have your bracelet so chill, and put him down, he's already unconscious and probably permanently mindfucked from all this mess." Spoke out Ashur in a firm tone.

Upone hearing his reply she closely took notice of the blood stained boy, she let out another scream releasing the boy and letting him fall yet again, "Where is it? Do you have it?" questioned the girl eagerly towards the tall junior.

"Yeah, we came here to return it to you….well, so he can return it to you, check his pockets."

She rushed over towards Isaac digging into his pockets and pulling out the jewelry piece, she sighed deep in relief holding it close to her chest.

"Thank you, for returning it back to me, for a second I thought I would never see it again, I'm Hayley by the way." She smiled, graciously shaking Ashur's hand.

"Ashur, I don't think you should be thanking me but you should to him." He sweat dropped pointing to Isaac's unresponsive body.

"Oh crap and this mess too? Luna's going to kill me, come we should probably help your stupid friend regain conscious."

"Don't you seem charming?" spoke Ashur sarcastically.

"He is still a jerk to me, stealing my first kiss; I'll show him what I'm made of when he wakes up." She mumbled angrily.

"Can't wait to see."

**Alright that is where I will end this chapter, can you guess who Hayley is related to? 9000 points for whoever guesses right XD I will get to the rest of the characters and what they are doing in the next chapter, looks like triple m along with zeke, Kevin and some mysterious soon to be revealed characters are working together under one…..or possibly a group of leaders? Can anyone guess who their bosses are? Heh I doubt it, sorry if I kept you all waiting I have been super busy with school and now that I got back into dance team my schedule is pretty tough but I will still keep the story and drama going, Chapter 18 will be posted once I have received at least 6 or more reviews, and just so I can get you to review quicker here is a sneak preview of the next chapter:**

_**(Preview for Chapter 18)**_

_Night had filled the sky allowing darkness to roam around freely, students had gone to bed, some had stayed up with their friends, then there were those who were brave enough to roam around school grounds especially the forest, Kyle, barely meeting up with the blondes who had just returned from the forbidden forest spun as he caught yet another glance of the two figures who swiftly jumped from tree to tree, the disheveled blondes caught sight of the black figures who had stopped, they stood on the branches without making a move but the three males felt their eyes resting on them. _

"_What are they?" questioned Kingston squinting to grab a better look. _

"_Better yet, who are they?" spoke Kyle arranging his glasses. _

"_I don't know, but I remember also catching a glimpse of them while in the forest." Spoke Stryker narrowing his eyes. _

"_Steelix!" roared the large steel type bursting from below the earth. _

"_W-what the hell?!" they screamed as they found themselves standing on the steel type's head. _

"_Something's not right, why is this Steelix surrounded by a black shadow?" shouted Kyle terrifyingly examining the dark color on Steelix. _

"_Look!" pointed Kingston towards the Two figures who jumped landing feet away from steelix, the boys were left with countless thoughts as they witnessed the two figures clearly, they had what looked like white long snow hair and white masks shielding their faces, not a single inch of their body was seen under the large black cloaks they wore which had reached to the ground, they held a single gloved palm facing down towards the large Pokémon calmly whispering "Go". _

_Suddenly a large black vortex opened beside one of them while on the other appeared a large white vortex, loud roars and cries pierced the air as a colorful and dark figure shot of the portals firing a deadly hyper beam combo towards the steelix, a yellow forcefeild had surrounded the teens as they kept their balance attempting not to fall off the large creature. _

**Ooooo, isn't the suspense killing you? I sure hope it is XD, I also will be posting up new drawings up in my deviant art profile, I still haven't gotten to everyone but rest assure I will, I just decided to draw the girls first since there much easier for me, so I will probably have them up sometime this weekend, I guess that's it, read and review, till then: THRILLLOVER39 HAS LEFT THE BUILDING TO GO WALK HER TORTOISE! **


	20. Chapter 18: Masked Duo

**Thrilllover39: alright looks like things are going to be heating up…..**

**Soul: we all got to live a little, can't wait to see what happens heheh**

**Spirit: I agree let the fun begin. *smirks***

**Thrilllover39: and with that said, let us begin….**

**(Remy/Tina/Kellen/Snow)**

"Sweet egg." Commented the blonde male.

"Thanks." Shrugged snow taking a seat on his bed, he held his egg on his lap rubbing it slowly.

"Um, so how did you get it?" asked a nervous Tina slowly rubbing her arm.

"I prefer not to answer…" answered the young boy nonchalantly.

"It looks pretty awesome, haven't seen an egg like that." Remy spoke eyeing the white and red zig zagged egg.

*Click* at the sound of the room's door opening the four turned their attention towards Snow's roommate, who now stood at the entrance, he was tall, slightly muscular, tanned and had spiky dark brown hair matched with hazel colored eyes.

"Sup." He nodded towards the three, he made his way towards the wardrobe cabinet pulling out a red and black long sleeve shirt, he carelessly threw his uniform shirt off revealing his toned body.

"The names Jacob if you're wondering." He replied with a grin.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Remy." He smiled back.

"Kellen." He nodded.

"Eh! I-I'm Tina….bye!" she yelped turning bright red before jolting out the door.

"W-wait! We're you going?!" called Remy.

"Phew…glad I'm out." Sighed the dirty blonde resting her body against the buildings wall.

She stared out at the beautiful grassy fields before her, "Wow, it truly is beautiful." Her lips had formed a gentle smile as she walked towards the cherry blossom trees that surrounded the fields.

A large gust of wind blew past the blonde blowing her hair along, blossom petals were gently pulled away from their branches by the wind, surrounding her in what seemed to be almost like a petal dance.

She closed her eyes spreading her arms out as she let the beautiful pink flowers dance around her.

"Where'd she go?" questioned Remy.

"Beats me, maybe outside?" replied Kellen with a shrug.

"Do you hear that?" asked Jacob silencing the rest.

"I don't hear anything." Answered snow boredly, he lied back in his bed holding his egg on his stomach.

"Sounds like a strong wind." Spoke Jacob making his way out.

Kellen and Remy followed the brunette leaving Snow ponder about his own thoughts.

As the three arrived out to the field they saw Tina surrounded by the powerful petal storm. Kellen's and Remy's eyes became glued to the beautiful scenery; her long luscious hair flowed with the wind as she held a melodic sweet smile while she spun around.

"Whoa." They breathed out.

Upon opening her eyes Tina squealed with fright as she made contact with both teen's eyes, her face had reddened, she felt her breath shorten, then the calm petal storm had vastly turned violent and deadly.

"Kyaa!" screamed the Blonde as she was forcefully trapped within the vicious storm, its spinning pace had quickened, ripping every petal from the trees nearby.

"What the hell's happening?!" shouted Jacob through the strong wind.

"Tina!" they shouted hoping to earn a response.

"G-guys! Help me! Please!" she shrieked hugging her cold tuning body.

She quickly began breathing rapidly but it was short lived as she began feeling the air being sucked out of her body through the storm, sight was impossible for the males as the vortex was completely shielded by petals.

*Gasp* she had fallen to the floor clutching onto her chest, with the other hand she supported her weak kneeling body, every gasp and wheeze she took was forceful in attempt to grab a breath.

"Ninetales go!"

"Growlithe you too!"

"Spearow lets go!" The three aimed there launchers up to the sky but to no use, as they mysteriously shut off. Jacob slapped his red and black device hoping to get it working, as did the others.

"What the….why won't they work?!" growled Remy pressing onto the screen.

"Look!" pointed Kellen towards the Ice beam that was anonymously shot towards the vortex, once the freezing attack struck it began freezing the petals in place sealing the blonde within a cold barrier.

"Show yourself! Whoever is doing this!" shouted Jacob glaring at the surroundings.

"Watch out!" Called Remy pushing both boys out of the way as a powerful Ice shard struck their previous spot.

"Ugh!" they groaned picking themselves off the ground.

Their eyes widened in horror as their feet were strapped to the ground by Grass knot as well as the incoming Icicle spears heading down towards them.

"Drapion, Pin missile full power." Ordered Valentine Landing before the three and striking her whip forward, a giant and deadly Drapion appeared before the purplette in the blink of an eye firing large white glowing arrows up towards the ice spears, a collision occurred with pin missile shattering through the ice attacks leaving a shower of snow to fall in its place.

She spun around striking her whip across the three male's feet ripping grass knot apart and freeing their grasp.

"W-what the hell just tried to attack us?!" exclaimed Kellen.

"Shouldn't you be worrying about your little friend?" questioned Valentine with a cold tone.

"How? Our launchers don't work and that ice vortex is as thick as can be." Remy answered staring intently towards the ice prison.

"How troubling." Sighed the pruplette irritatingly, she pointed her whip towards the barrier opening her mouth to release an order when a surprise thunder attack came crashing down between the Frontier Queen and the three males, a large electrifying collision occurred quickly blinding the boy's and leaving a trail of smoke behind.

"W-what…..valentine?" Gaped Remy watching as the frontier leader was nowhere in sight, nor was her drapion.

"Where'd she go?" Panicked Jacob whipping his head back and forth.

"No time, we have to save Tina; she'll freeze to death if we don't free her soon." Ordered Kellen running towards the long ice cylinder shaped prison. He began striking his fist against the cold ice only resulting in him releasing a painful scream, Remy joined him along punching the strong thick barrier, their fists began leaving stamps of warm blood against the ice, Jacob watched as both boys held determined looks, ignoring their bloody knuckles.

"Hey, it's no use; we just need to get help from somebody else." He called running off, but was tripped by a mysterious grass knot, vines shot out from the earth wrapping them around Jacob and tying him down to the ground.

"W-what the fuck?! Hey!" screamed the boy as the vines grip tightened.

"Shit! What now?!" panicked the two teens watching as the short haired brunette was lifted off the ground now being hanged up into the air.

"Heh, Shiftry, hit them with a dark pulse." Chuckled a venomous female voice.

"There here." Whispered Kellen narrowing his eyes upon hearing the cold voice.

"There!" pointed Remy with a sharp hiss.

"Very good, about time you spot me." She grinned appearing out from a nearby trees shadow.

She had neck length ruby red hair with one side being longer than the other, piercings invaded her ears from top to bottom, her eyes were coal grey with a devious glint to them her uniform was different from normal, she wore black pants with combat boots, and had her outer wear transformed into a vest. She had grey fingerless gloves and a black silver studded choker.

"What do you want?" growled Kellen tightening his bloody fists.

"nothing actually, I just came to complete was I told to do, you four were actually my prime targets, that little white haired kid isn't with you and this guy just happened to stumble in his place, looks like it all got ruined." She shrugged releasing a sigh and staring down at her long red colored nails.

"Who sent you?!" Hissed Remy taking a step towards the red head.

"Shiftry!" growled the grass type appearing between the three and blocking its master.

"Sorry, I don't release that info." She winked flashing an evil smile.

"Go." She whispered holding her hand out.

A vicious earthquake appeared startling both teens, "Look out!" screamed Jacob watching as the two teens had difficulty keeping their balance. Large thick vines appeared out from the ground grabbing hold of Remy and kellen who cried in pain as they gripped furiously around there bodies stealing every breath from within.

A deadly gust kicked up, swerving around the three and whipping the vines back and forth causing more pain to the males.

"Easy." Mumbled the red head watching the chaotic scene before her.

**(Blair/Christopher) **

"Nice office." Smirked the raven haired man standing by Blair's door way.

"I see you came to visit, how…lovely." She replied with a slightly amused look. She kept her back to his face.

"Actually, I came to ask a couple of questions regarding those twins, you seem to be pretty familiar with them, and I just caught them fleeing school grounds." He answered with a suspicious tone.

"I am, we are actually pretty close with each other, and yes….they do tend to be reckless and be such rule breakers." She chuckled spinning around on her desk chair to face him.

"They said if I needed to have any answers questioned, then you would be the person to talk to, although they also told me you put up a hell of a challenge when releasing info." He smirked mischievously.

"Of course, I don't give anything up front, I make those who want it badly to put up a challenge, and I expect them to give me a blood pumping challenge at that." she grinned crossing her legs and placing her chin on the palm of her hand.

"Are you saying I need to give you an exciting challenge in order to get some answers." He questioned crossing his arms with amusement.

"Surely that won't be a problem for a former champion such as you, being at this academy, things do tend to get a little boring for me, but it's a new year and I want to see what awaits me."

"Alright then….exciting challenge eh?" he chuckled running a hand through his hair.

Silence quickly took over as Blair snapped her head towards the side narrowing her eyes; she slowly rose from her seat jolting out the door and past Chaos who sharply followed after.

**(Stryker/Kingston)**

Both blondes continued roaming the forest, their clothes and hair had been messed up, dirt appeared on their uniforms as well as dry blood stains from their heads.

"Stupid Combee and there dumb leader vespiquen, attacking us for no reason." Muttered an angry Stryker. His Angry expression vanished as he caught a glimpse of a fast running black figure appearing and disappearing from behind the trees.

"Not mention the freaking parasect! What are they anyways?! They just look like a bunch of walking mushrooms!" growled Kingston rubbing his bloody temples.

"They began rubbing their eyes when they suddenly took notice of the academies large black gates in front of them.

"Yes! We finally made it!" cried Stryker hugging the dark metal bars.

"Stryker? Kingston? Dudes…what the hell happened to you two…. You guys look like shit!" laughed Kyle pointing to the two dirt covered Blondes.

*Crack* they stood silent as they heard the rustling of broken branches coming nearby.

"There." Pointed Kingston towards the black running figures.

**(Kyle)**

Night had filled the sky allowing darkness to roam around freely, students had gone to bed, some had stayed up with their friends, then there were those who were brave enough to roam around school grounds especially the forest, Kyle, barely meeting up with the blondes who had just returned from the forbidden forest spun as he caught yet another glance of the two figures who swiftly jumped from tree to tree, the disheveled blondes caught sight of the black figures who had stopped, they stood on the branches without making a move but the three males felt their eyes resting on them.

"What are they?" questioned Kingston squinting to grab a better look.

"Better yet, who are they?" spoke Kyle arranging his glasses.

"I don't know, but I remember also catching a glimpse of them while in the forest." Spoke Stryker narrowing his eyes.

"Steelix!" roared the large steel type bursting from below the earth.

"W-what the hell?!" they screamed as they found themselves standing on the steel type's head.

"Something's not right, why is this Steelix surrounded by a black shadow?" shouted Kyle terrifyingly examining the dark color on Steelix.

"Look!" pointed Kingston towards the Two figures who jumped landing feet away from steelix, the boys were left with countless thoughts as they witnessed the two figures clearly, they had what looked like white long snow hair and white masks shielding their faces, not a single inch of their body was seen under the large black cloaks they wore which had reached to the ground, they held a single gloved palm facing down towards the large Pokémon calmly whispering "Go".

Suddenly a large black vortex opened beside one of them while on the other appeared a large white vortex, loud roars and cries pierced the air as a colorful and dark figure shot of the portals firing a deadly hyper beam combo towards the steelix, a yellow forcefeild had surrounded the teens as they kept their balance attempting not to fall off the large creature.

"Cresselia….teleport them to safety." Ordered one of them in a calming voice.

The colorful figure revealed itself to the three teens; they were quickly flashed away in the blink of an eye reappearing within the yellow forcefeild just behind the two figures.

"Darkrai! Use dark void!" ordered the second one with a fierce tone.

The dark type's eyes began glowing a shadowy pruple, a giant black and purple vortex opened up below the steel type swallowing it up whole, leaving the boys to gape at the sinking Pokémon.

Steelix slowly rose back up from the ground, now in a state of sleep, the two figures made their way over to the sleeping Pokémon jumping onto its snake like body.

"W-what are they doing?" whispered Kyle keeping his eyes on the two masked figures.

"Looks like we got one." Spoke one of the masked figures pointing to a large black stone lodged in between its body's openings.

"Cresselia, Darkrai, you two know what to do." Nodded the other pointing towards the shadow glowing stone.

*Boom!* a large explosion occurred from the other side of the academy, smoke rose from behind the buildings, a series of leaf storms were shot up into the air followed by thunderbolts and ice beams.

"Ambush." Announced one of them.

"That explosion came from the guy's dorms!" Pointed Kyle.

"Crap! Hey let us out!" shouted Stryker banging his fist against the force field.

With a snap of their fingers, the force field vanished allowing the three to sprint off towards the disastrous explosion.

"Lets go." They whispered nodding towards the legendary duo.

"Who are they?" mumbled Kyle turning around with the blondes just in time to see the masked duo standing on top of steelix and watching them, then they vanished into thin air, leaving no traces of their presence.

"Gyaaaahhhh!" their thoughts were sharply disrupted upon hearing the painful screams and cries from the other side followed by ear pounding explosions. They shook off their thoughts racing towards the chaotic battle waiting ahead.

**Alright! How was that?! I must have kept you all on the edge huh?! Huh?! LOL well I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and glad to be receiving such great reviews, I will update the next chapter once I receive at least seven or more reviews, sorry but that is how I will do this, love me, hate me, but either way, you know you want to find out what happens in the near future ;) so hope yup, just tell me what you think, and fell free to pm any ideas for your character, can anyone guess who the masked duo are? Who's the evil redhead? 9000 points for whoever can guess and list the future couples in here, and yes mistefer, I don't know what went through my head when I decided to put your ninetales as a pimp XD but he got the ladies, so his charm is a mystery….anyways, I'm still having some trouble with romances so I'd greatly appreciate if you left comments about who you think should be a couple, it would be a big help, also I'm sorry if you were expecting to see the new drawings of the latest characters but I lost my camera…again, I know it's somewhere, probably by my couch, that's where I found my turtle last time…he didn't make it…., but do not worry I will inform you all when I have posted up the new drawings so sorry if you were disappointed, so yeah, read and review till then. **_**THRILLLOVER39 HAS LEFT THE BUIDING TO GO ACCIDENTALLY BURN HER SCHOOL DOWN IN A HERO ATTEMPT TO RESCUE EVERYONE FROM FINALS DAY! **_


	21. Chapter 19: Quartet Rivals

**Thrilllover39: Wooooo! Hallo everybody! Sorry to leave you all hanging. **

**Spirit: leaving us to die out here *sulks***

**Soul: very true *sulks* **

**Thrilllover39: w-what?! N-no! **

**Kyle: Forever alone….*sits in corner***

**Ashur: sounds like fun….*joins in***

**Tina: oh dear…..*sweat drops***

**Champions: We are the forgotten….**

**Thrilllover39: what?! No! Stop making such nonsense! **

**Blair: such kids, Thrilllover39 does not own Pokémon, or the OC'S she has borrowed. **

**Christopher: There too emotional…..*sighs boredly***

**(Tina/Remy/Jacob)**

"Let us go!" Hissed the three males.

"Now why would I do that for?" she chuckled leaning casually against a tree.

"Tina!" shouted both Kellen and Remy, hoping to wake the blonde.

"Manetric hit them with another thunder bolt, Shiftry use hyperbeam." She grinned deviously.

The electric type growled, firing a deadly thunderbolt from its body, heading straight towards the three.

"Now! Charizard use a flame thrower!"

Heads turned towards the source of the fire attack, a large charizard soared down below, with Russel riding on its back and celestial hanging tightly behind him.

The attacks collided causing a cloudy explosion, shielding everyone's view, both celestial and Russel threw themselves off the fire types back as he flew in towards the smoke. He snatched Celestial into a tight embrace as they impacted the floor, he screamed from the hard blow to his back but kept his grasp onto the frontier as she held him closely.

"You ok?" he groaned picking himself up.

"Y-yeah." She nodded.

"Who are you?!" growled the mysterious attacker.

"Russel! Celestial! Help!" Screamed Remy.

"Were on it." They held there launchers up which immediately shut off.

"W-what's going on?" Spoke the auburn haired teen.

"Your launchers are useless as long as I'm around." Chuckled the red head.

Sight was visible as the smoke cleared out, charizard landed beside Rustles side, releasing a fierce roar.

"I see you got things started, alright." Laughed Kevin, appearing beside the female.

"I should have known!" Growled Remy, attempting to break free from the thick vines.

"Ice beam." He pointed up towards the three males.

"Nidoking!" stomped the large poison type into sight, it fired a temperature dropping ice beam towards Remy, freezing him solid.

"Remy!" cried Russel tightening his fists, Celestial gasped in horror.

"Earthquake." He smirked staring straight at the burnt eyed boy and the frontier.

Nidoking struck its foot into the earth causing it to shake violently, "Quick!" shouted Russel taking Celestials hand and climbing onto Charizards back, "Go!" he ordered causing Charizard to take off into the air.

"Take them out." The red head snapped her fingers.

"With pleasure." Laughed Zeke bursting from the forest riding on top of a salamence who released a loud cry. Both Russel and his charizards eyes went towards their rivals, causing them to stare intently at them.

"Long time no see Huh?!" He laughed Causing Russel to grit his teeth.

"Who's that?!" shouted Celestial over the high speed winds.

He ignored the frontier's question, keeping his focus directly on Zeke.

"Go!" He ordered pointing fiercely towards his rival. Charizard roared with intensity, soaring at a high speed straight at Zeke who ordered his salamence to do the same.

"I have to figure a way out." Mumbled Jacob. He slid his arms out, taking a metal pick out from his pockets; he began picking at his launcher catching Kellen's attention.

"What the?" Spoke Snow busting out from the dorm building's entrance.

"Gah!" he screamed as he was lifted off the ground from a vine.

"Snow!" Shouted the two, watching as the white haired boy was harshly whipped back and forth by the vines.

"Looks like I have all my targets here, and lucky that I get a bonus with the extras." She chuckled.

"Snow! We got a find a way out, Tinas trapped in that ice barrier and Remy's frozen solid!" shouted Kellen.

As Jacob repeatedly messed with the launcher he was suddenly stricken with a shock.

"Picking at it is useless." Smirked the red head.

"Houndoom! Fireblast!"

"Mightyena! Incinerate!"

"Matt! Use Ice beam!"

A powerful combination appeared from within the forest, the kanji shaped fire was shot with a spiraling trail of magma that swerved with the chilling ice attack. The triple combo move shredded through the vines ripping them apart and freeing the four males, Remy's frozen body fell shattering the ice that surrounded him and allowed him to catch air.

"Who are you?!" questioned the Three towards Stryker and Kingston.

"Friends." Nodded Remy.

"What happened?" asked Kingston.

"Them." Jacob Pointed towards Kevin and the redhead.

"The blonde's eyes viciously narrowed upon noticing the red head."

"Avarice!" They hissed together.

"You know her?!" asked Remy in shock.

"More like despise, where are soul and spirit when you need them." Sighed Stryker.

"Long time no see blondies." Grinned avarice.

Conversation was quickly shortened as everyone's heads whipped up towards the sky, both charizard and salamence collided, they broke apart charging and firing a deadly dragon pulse charizard's red one clashing with Salamence's blue one.

"Is russel nuts?!" Choked Kyle.

"He's putting himself in danger as well as celestial." Spoke Kingston.

"Enough talking, I've got business to finish." Growled Avarice.

"Go nidoking!" shouted Kevin.

"You too!" ordered the blondes and Kyle, Houndoom, Mightyena and Swampert charged at Nidoking, both dark types released a fierce growl lunging themselves at nidoking and biting down on its arms.

"K-king!" it cried horribly from the Pokémon's sharp bites, Swampert tackled Nidoking over causing the poison type to stumble backwards.

"Swampert Hit em with your hammer arm!" shouted Kyle shooting his fist.

"Swampert!" roared the water/ground type, its left forearm began glowing bright white, it lunged the fierce attack ramming it straight under nidokings chin and sending it crashing through the ice barrier, shattering it.

"Let's go!" Shouted Kellen and Remy rushing over to Tina's aid.

"Iron tail!" Ordered the blondes, both dark types released launching themselves against a nearby tree, as their paws struck the body they pushed forcefully causing them to launch towards nidoking, their tails brightened up, they did a double summersault slamming there metallic tails against nidokings skull.

"Argh! Nidoking no!" Kevin gritted his teeth.

"Go." Ordered a seemingly calm voice.

A howl was released into the air as a second houndoom appeared from the forest, attacking both Stryker and Kingston's Pokémon.

Kyle cringed as he saw both Houndooms viciously flash there sharp teeth.

"your late!" hissed Avarice turning her attention over to the male that walked up beside her, As both Remy and Kellen aided Tina the blonde male turned his head slightly over then looked away, he froze, he whipped his head back towards Avarice and the familiar male.

"Him." Spat the blonde with such hate.

"What's wrong?" asked Remy, he picked up Tina into his arms looking over at where Kellen had directed his eyes.

The male, he had such hatred in his dark green colored eyes, his lips were curved into a menacing smile, his hair was a midnight black, neatly combed over, he wore such bright blinding jeweled rings on each of his fingers, while on his wrist was a gold plated watch, his launcher was colored black with diamonds coated all over.

"I knew you couldn't run away from me." He kept his dark smile.

"What do you want with them Oliver?" Kellen hissed with sharp eyes.

"That dosen't concern you, besides I think we have some unfinished business to attend to."

Kellen's eyes only narrowed deeper, he gritted his teeth turning his attention at nidoking and Swampert going at it While Kyle and Kevin ordered there attacks continuously, Mightyena, and both Houndooms clashing fiercely as the blondes shouted order after order. Then up towards the sky where Russel along with Celestial rode Charizard who attempted to dodge each of Salamences attacks.

"I got it!" Cried Jacob happily, all eyes turned towards his launcher which had flashed on, he aimed upwards "Nemesis Lets go!" calling out his Pokémon.

A Pokeball was launched high up into the sky bursting open and revealing a blue colored Zorua.

"Pfft, that little thing? Manetric rip that pipsqueak into shreds." Laughed Avarice mockingly.

"Don't underestimate us! Nemesis go!" shouted the dark brunette.

The dark type released a fairly vicious Growl charging and biting necks with manetric sending them flying into the air for a quick second before crash landing.

"Mm, So, cold?" Mumbled Tina, her eyes began to squint open, she trembled violently causing Remy to hold her tighter, and Kellen to watch and then look away.

"She needs to get treated." Kellen Spoke receiving a nod from Remy, they both took off but were then blocked by Avarice's Shiftry.

"Nu uh, where do you think you're going? You're going to miss the fun." She chuckled.

"We don't have time to play your stupid games." Snapped Kellen, his fists tightened as he continued watching Tina tremble.

"Have some manners, besides this little reunion won't end until I say so." Oliver Glared.

"Bullshit! Now let us leave or mark my words or you'll pay!" Spat the dirty blonde.

"Jacob, think you can crack into our launchers?" Whispered Snow, Jacob turned his eyes from the match to look at Snow who was holding his launcher up towards him.

"Leave it to me." He grinned pulling out the same metal pick.

**(Up on the Boys dorm roof….)**

"You seem to be enjoying this, don't you?" Smirked Christopher.

Both raven haired Champions stood hidden on the dorms roof, they had a clear view of the whole scene down below, Blair's eyes traveled from teen to teen, she shifted her weight onto one leg folding her arms along, Christopher let out a bored sigh as he shoved his hands into his pockets.

"Somewhat, but in case you haven't figured it out, I'm studying this kids." She answered calmly.

"Studying, for what?" He questioned arching his eyebrow.

"Lets just say, I'm like a talent scout, and I'm looking for those who stand out way beyond the rest, one's who will be a great help with what I am…..with, what we're all going to be dealing with soon."

"Sounds understandable, want to let me in on this little secret you seem so serious about?" he answered with intense eye contact.

His icy blue ocean eyes clashed with her burning fiery ones, the intensity in the air around them seemed to increase, in a good manner, "Maybe, maybe not." She leaned in closer to his face, whispering seducingly into his ear.

She pulled away turning her back towards Chaos and making her way off. He snatched her arm pulling her back in with a Devilish Smirk on his lips.

"Me and you, let's have ourselves a little match, now."

"Battle?" He nodded.

"Let's wager." His smirk deepened.

**(Isaac/Ashur/Hayley)**

"Wake up you thief!" Growled Hayley slamming her Palm harshly towards Isaac's stomach.

"Ooph!" He coughed out shooting up into a seating position.

"Nicely Done." Smirked Ashur.

"What the…What was that for?!" Growled the raven haired junior.

"I got annoyed so I decided to wake you up, Problem?" She glared.

"In other words, Hayley got really impatient waiting until you woke up." Spoke the tall junior taking a seat.

"Hayley….that's a…..pretty name." he mumbled.

She tensed up on his remark; Ashur chuckled as he noticed the pink creeping up onto her cheeks.

"Don't try sweet talking me buddy, I still despise you after you stole my kiss."

"Hey! I didn't steal anything! You bumped into me, besides how do I know you weren't the one to plan this!" He snapped.

"Me?! Why would I do that?! I don't even know you!"

"Who knows? I sure don't, for all I know you could be some stalker dude disguising themselves as a girl and who secretly planned this whole thing because they know I'm one handsome beast and couldn't resist these lips." He crossed his arms firmly.

Ashur face palmed at Isaac's response, he was oblivious towards Hayley, her face began heating up with anger, turning a deep red, while steam blew out form her ears.

"You jerk!" She snapped lifting her heeled feet and stomping it over his.

"Gah!" he shrieked falling face first onto the floor.

"Hmph serves you right." She stuck her nose up,

Ashur clapped in amusement trying to hold in the laughter he refused to release.

"Knock Knock." Spoke Austin appearing from behind doors, his eyes seemed unfazed at the whole scene, Ashur sitting in a chair watching Isaac who was flat on his stomach, while Hayley held her foot over his back.

"Yes?" Responded the green haired elite with a sweet smile.

"Finally I find you two." He sighed.

"What's up?" Asked Ashur.

"Mm, not much, the guys along with Tina are under attack, but other than that everything seems pretty ok." Shrugged the boy.

"What?!" Isaac jumped to his feet.

"Yeah, there being attacked by that Kevin guy and some other people, I came to get you guys so we can help out."

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Ashur led the way out.

"I'm going too! As an elite member it is my duty to make sure no one gets harmed." The greenette Jolted out the room.

**Alright so there you have it! Next chapter will hopefully be posted soon, as I am done with finals but now I'm having an all out war with my pregnant counselor over schedule changes, so yeah, pregnant people are scary…..very. I really appreciate your reviews, and sorry for keeping you all waiting and I'm looking at you **_**ARCANE**_**…..putting this… XP… as a comment does not count in my book, you sly fox XD but props to you for such a clever method. Hoped you liked the chapter and props to **_**GoldenApe**_** for his shipping name, Giggleshipping, But how about we call it, Burntflowershipping, just a suggestion…. don't burn me XP . I guess that's all for now, please review and until then. THRILLLOVER39 HAS JUST LEFT THE BUILDING TO GO CLEAN THE BLACK KITCHEN SHE HAD BURNED! **


	22. Chapter 22:Stricken

**Thrilllover39: So the other day I was having one of my epic moments during school, I felt the need to give myself a rush so I decided to start a water and food fight during lunch, I snatched my water bottle flinging far away and knocking some guy out, then I grabbed my lunch and threw it too, thank you spaghetti Fridays!, anyways, I ended up hitting some girl and then that's how the school came to be, covered in food and wet, I wasn't caught and I made prank history by creating a 3 way fight which couldn't be stopped. Woo! **

**Kyle: you are just crazy to the butt…..*sweat drops***

**Kellen: what do butts have to do with this? **

**Remy: Isn't it core? **

**Kyle: that's what I said….no? **

**Russel: Were you dropped when you were little?**

**Stryker: I was! I was! **

**Kingston: he really was….*sweat drops***

**Snow: why is he happy about it?**

**Isaac: it's a blonde thing? **

**Ashur: I'm pretty sure it is. **

**Jacob: ok, let's get this show going, I'm too eager to wait, Thrillllover39 does not own Pokémon in anyway nor does she own us OC'S…**

**(Battle…..~. ~)**

"Did you get it?" Snow whispered impatiently towards Jacob who continued picking at the young junior's device.

"Almost…" he pulled a red and blue wire from within causing a deadly shock to strike him, "Gah!" he dropped the device stumbling backwards and staring at his smoke rising hands.

"What the hell was that?!" he cried out.

"I told you as long as I'm around here, you're launchers are of no use, you're only lucky that you found a way around your own." Avarice sneered.

"Manetric thunderbolt!" She ordered pointing ahead towards nemesis.

"Nemesis quick, dodge and use Pursuit!"

Manetric fired a deadly bolt of electricity towards the dark type who dodged, vanishing into a thick black cloud, it reappeared running from side to side and slamming its body against Manetric's into a tree.

"Houndoom use fire blast!" Ordered Oliver.

"Counter it with your own!" Stryker pointed.

"Mightyena Shadow ball straight within!"

Both Houndooms released a deadly stream of fire taking the form of the flame kanji symbol, both attacks clashed pushing one another as Mightyena released a fierce howl jumping from behind Houndoom and firing a large shadowy blob within its fire blast.

Once both attacks collided fire blast had turned black and more powerful shooting through Houndooms attack and sending it crashing to floor engulfed in black flames.

"I'm naming that Shadow blast." Kingston Smirked.

"Nidoking! Use focus punch!" Kevin growled.

"Matt! Block it!"

As both Pokémon struggled to keep the other back there strength picked up, Nidoking released his grip on one of Swamperts Paw holding his fist up into the air and letting it become engulfed in a white light, a piercing noise filled the air causing Swampert to screech in irritation.

Before the water type was able to dodge Nidoking had jammed its powered fist into its gut sending him up into the air.

"Swwwampert!" it groaned flinching from the hard blow.

"Finish him off!" Kevin laughed maniacally.

The poison type took a huge leap into the air slamming both its fists down onto swampert's back and sending him crashing viciously against the floor.

"Matt! No!" Kyle sprinted to the large crater which had been formed due to swamperts harsh landing; He slid on his knees landing beside his Swampert who struggled to move at all.

"Nidoking use flamethrower on the two!" Kevin pointed ahead at Kyle and His Swampert.

"Kyle!" The glasses wearing teen spun around watching in horror as deadly flamethrower headed his way.

"Honchkrow use whirlwind!"

"Togekiss protect let's go!"

"Vaporeon use aqua tail!"

Both a honchkrow and Togekiss soared above the brunette shooting down ahead, the dark flying type flapped its wings at high speed creating a fierce gust which shattered flamethrower into a fire barrier wall, While togekiss flew in before the two spreading her wings and creating a large green force field around them.

"Vaporeon!" Growled the water type running from behind, she leaped up into air doing a summersault which lead to her tail being engulfed in water and growing drastically long.

She slammed it down into the grounds causing a large wave to kick up and steam the fire wall, blocking everyone's sight.

"Cacturne use Sucker punch on the go!"

The group turned towards the green figure running past them and jumping high into the air, once the steam cleared, it came crashing down onto Nidoking landing a series of rapid punches from its black glowing fists.

"Looks like we came just in time!" Isaac shouted running over to the group.

"Hell yes you did!" Kyle shouted back.

"What happened to Tina?!" Ashur stopped upon seeing the Pale blonde in Remy's arms.

"She was stuck in an ice barrier, she's losing body heat and we need to get her help quick!"

"The only problem is these bastards don't want to let us go!" Kellen growled pointing to Oliver, Avarice and Kevin.

"I got you now!" Zeke laughed.

Heads turned to the sky, "Celestial?!" Hayley shrieked.

"What are they doing up there?!" Ashur gawked.

"No time! Help us distract them so we can make a break for it!" Kellen loudly whispered.

"Were on it." They nodded.

Ashur pointed to the Shiftry standing just ahead of them," Honchkrow brave bird let's go!"

"Vaporeon rain dance!" Hayley pointed to the sky.

"Cacturne use sandstorm!"

"Togekiss use aerial ace on Shiftry!"

"Dodge and use Leaf storm!" Avarice ordered.

"You guys! I figured it out!" Jacob shouted.

"What is it?!" Snow responded.

"There's a Pokémon controlling our devices!" he held Snow's launcher up showing the many codes appearing on screen.

"A Pokémon? What kind?"

"I think I know." Growled Stryker, he glared at the red head who smirked in response.

**(Up in the skies)**

"Russel I don't think Charizard has enough energy to keep going." Celestial frantically spoke.

"He has to! I'm not letting that bastard Zeke win!" he snapped, he shifted his eyes to the corner as he took notice of celestials grip around his waist tighten. He ignored the feeling of her face pressing against his back. And released a sigh shaking his head, ridding the thoughts that came along, "Charizard use Dragon rage!"

The fire type released an ear screeching roar firing a powerful burst of black and blue energy, it then morphed into a black and blue dragon picking up greater speed, "Mines is better, do it Salamence!"

The dragon Pokémon followed, blasting a destructive red and black energy from its mouth, it morphed into a red and black dragon picking maximum speed.

Once both attacks made contact a large beam shot up into the sky swerving both black and blue, it exploded into the sky causing destructive winds to appear and crush everything in sight, "Kya!" "Gah!" they screamed as the deadly winds had impacted them, slashing through their uniforms, trees were broken off the ground and sent flying at an unbelievable pace.

**(Down Below…. . )**

"Everybody hold on tight!" Shouted Remy ducking down onto the floor.

"I-I can't hold on!" Shrieked Hayley as she was lifted off the ground and blown away.

"Hayley!" Isaac shouted attempting to run after her, he stopped when he felt a pair of tight gripped hands wrap around his arm.

"Don't be stupid! You'll only get sent away too!" Growled Ashur holding tightly onto the buildings rail.

"Oh crap!" screamed Snow, a large tree was sent flying his, the blondes, and Jacobs direction, the four jumped onto the tree hugging it's body as it was sent crashing away.

"Hold on you guys!" Remy shouted, he and the rest watched frantically as the four males held onto the tree, Mightyena and houndoom along with zorua barked chasing after their trainers.

Avarice held onto one of the trees branches with all her strength, while Oliver followed doing the same and Kevin stood behind his Nidoking who struggled to withstand the harsh winds.

"Gah!" Austin screamed losing his grip on the railing, "I got you!" Kellen took hold of his hand; there feet were lifted off the ground as well as Isaac's and Ashur's.

"I-I'm slipping!" they cried out.

"Russel, I can't hold on!" Screeched the gold eyed teen.

"You have too!" He felt celestial's hands slipping away from his body bit by bit.

His head snapped backwards as he felt her hands completely disappear.

She reached out to the orange eyed teen only for the wind to blow her farther away.

"No! Celestial!" he launched himself after her, letting the strong gusts navigate his direction.

"Salamence! We got them now! Use Dragon rage once more!" Zeke ordered holding tightly onto his Pokémon.

Salamence released a final red and black blast of energy taking the form of a dragon, it bursted into the sky causing the harsh winds to only become deadlier, small cyclones formed into sky sucking whatever it could within.

"We need to find an electrical shock to penetrate within the launchers and pull out whatever Pokémon is within!" Shouted Jacob through the loud noise.

"I have an idea!" Shouted the Blondes.

Right on mark the four flung themselves off the tree landing on the floor with a roll, they watched in relief as they saw the tree shatter into thousands of pieces against crashing with several others.

The three dark types barked upon reaching their trainers, "Were still not over! Manetric discharge!"

The electric type took off firing several blue thunderbolts at the four males who barely managed to dodge.

"Matt return!" Kyle called his water type back; he looked over at togekiss who kept the forcefield in tact, protecting him. He gave a short nod to the normal type bird who released the field letting Kyle feel the strong impact of the gusts.

He screamed upon feeling the razor blades cut through his uniform and slashing his body, little by little he crept on the floor attempting to reach the rest.

"Where do you think you're trying to go?!" Laughed Avarice snapping her fingers, a large vine shot up from the ground grabbing hold of Kyle and throwing him up into the air.

Several more shot up lifting and throwing, Kellen, Austin, Isaac, Remy, Ashur, and Tina up in to the air, where their bodies were freely navigated by the air.

**(Blair/Christopher)**

"What are the rules?" Asked Blair from across the field.

She got no response, the air was silent as can be and so were her and Christopher's surroundings, they stood across from each other in the school's coliseum the stadium lights were brightly shining down on them.

The battle field itself was in rocky territory, large boulders and peaks stood around them, a lake stood in the center along with a trail of stepping stones.

"Six on Six, if I win you have to tell me this little plan you've got up your sleeve, got it?" He smirked looking down at his launcher.

"Alright, but if I win, well, I guess I'll think of that on the way, but challenge accepted." Her chuckles echoed throughout the stadium.

*Beep!* a click went off causing the ground to shake slightly; both champions were lifted off the ground from the rising podiums they stood on.

The stadium's big screen flashed on, showing six pokeballs beside the raven haired adult's featured pictures, "Challengers choose your Pokémon!" announced the computer voice.

"Haxorus tear them!"

"Hydreigon no mercy!"

Both pokeballs were launched into the sky unveiling a bright red light that came crashing down unveiling a black haxorus and a green and purple Hydreigon. They released a vicious battle cry piercing both champion's ears.

A countdown started, "5….4….3…..2…..1…..Battle commence!"

**Alright so that is where I will leave it at, sorry for keeping you guys waiting, my head isn't it in the right place because of school, anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter, lots of craziness will be sure to come, so stick around and sorry if it is shorter than my previous chapters, please review and I'll shall have the next chapter up soon, Bis dahin! THRILLLOVER39 HAS BEEN DRAGGED OUT OF THE BUILDING BY AN ANGRY MOB!**


	23. Chapter 23: IM BACK!

**Thrillover39: Hey hey hey hey hey hey! It is good to be back to my first story! XD I am sorry for not updating for a long time, but this writer's block was really horrid! I know, I know …why did she update and make new stories? Simple…..I had ideas for those….but my mind went blank for this….sorry again…anyways I am just writing this quickly because I want to let you all know that I am back in my zone!...oh yeah! I am back and jammed pack with ideas I feel like I am going to explode any minute! Kapow! JK JK no but really I am back and ready to give you even more action and suspense, along with romance! Wooooooooo! **

So first off, I want you all to send me a list ranging from 1-5 on what are your best legendaries or favorites or whatever, trust me, this is not something just so I can waste your time, no, I promise this is really important as it does have a part on what is to come in the story, I also want you to all send me a request on who you want to challenge from the frontiers or elites in order to steal their spots.

And if you forgot who the frontiers and elites are, let me refresh your memories:

Elites~

Luna~ Maiden Marionette (Queen)  
Anastasia~ Harmonistress (Ace)  
Gunner~ the gunning czar (Spade)  
Xander~ baron beater (Clover)  
Ryder~ Tycoon tyrant (King)  
Hayley~ Lassie miasmatic (Jack)  
Seira~ Lady Amorous(Heart)  
Rain~ Destructive Damsel (Diamond)

Frontiers~

Valentine ~Ice queen (Queen)  
Celestial~ rose of the frontiers (Ace)  
Carlos ~Rey de la frontera (King)  
Ami~ sea mistress(Heart)  
Zero~ Shadow tyrant (Jack)  
Tear~ Heartless Jem (Clover)  
Ava~ Desired Duchess (Diamond)

Ok so there you have it, the elites and frontiers, some of them are familiar some of them are not, why? Because I haven't introduced them yet muahahahaahah! So yes, just tell me who you want me to put you up against in a battle for switch titles, and also send me your list for the legendaries.

There are also a few things I need, a most hated criminal, so tell me which one you hate the most, Giovanni, Ghetsis, Maxie, Archie, or Cyrus.

Tell me which region you prefer the most, Kanto, Sinnoh, Johto, Hoenn or Unova.

Which champion do you prefer? It can be any champion from the anime, games, or Pokémon mangas; they can also be the two OC's from here, Blair or Christopher.

Which character do you prefer? When I say that, I mean like if you had a chance to study under any character from the series, who would it be? Who would you prefer as a mentor or master? It can be any, and I mean any.

If you win and replace a frontier or elite, what will your specialty in battle be? What would your title or name be as a member?

What do you strive your character to be? Gym leader, champion, breeder, actual elite four member, actual frontier brain….ect.

Ok so there you have it those are the things I need answers for, I assure you all that this is not some stupid questionnaire, I actually do need these answers from all of you, my lovable readers and OC submitters, the answers for these are what I need as they are important for what is to come in, in the story very soon.

And so far these are the pairings I have been asked to do:

Russel X Celestial  
Alice X Stryker  
Dahlia X Kingston  
Austin X Anastasia  
Isaac X Hayley  
Kellen X Remy X Tina **(one of these boys will be heartbroken)**  
Jacob X Ryder **(Hey! I don't discriminate, so if you have a problem, then this is not your story, the submitter asked for this type of shipping so I am not going to deny it, I am fair to everybody.)  
**Carlos X Luna  
Seira X Zero  
Cross X Ivy  
Christopher X Blair  
Ashur X Valentine  
Kyle X Alice  
Stryker X Ava  
Kellen X Rain

If any of you have a problem with any of these pairings, please let me know, I wouldn't want any of my readers disappointed, or if you want your character to be paired with another then please let me know as well.

I guess that is it, please send in your answers for the questions above and if you have nay questions or ideas for me, I will gladly accept it.

**Till then, THRILLLOVER39 HAS JUST BEEN CAUGHT AND IS BEING TEARED AWAY FROM THE COMPUTER! **


	24. Enter the Shadow Era Pt: 1

**Thrilllover39: hallo everybody! **

**Champions:….*evil glare* **

**Me: what? **

**Champions: *turn their backs* **

**Me: *sad face* aw, you don't like me no more? **

**Champions:…..*silent* **

**Me: *sighs* drama queens…..I do not own Pokémon otherwise I would be a poke master! Ha-ha!**

**(Down below…) **

"Why don't you join them?" Avarice laughed, she shot her hand forward signaling shiftry to strike.

It growled, "Shiftry!" they lost sight of the evil grass type who vanished in a blink.

"Bring it on!" the blondes roared simultaneously shooting a fist at her, there Mightyena and Houndoom taking quick action and leading ahead.

"you asked for it!" she shot her head back in laughter as they tensed up, their heads snapped up to the sharp growl being released by shiftry who had appeared from above, its leaf hands glowing darkly and growing drastically.

"Nemesis go!" ordered Jacob striking his downward palm forward. The dark type nodded with firm instinct and took off, jumping onto houndooms back and launching itself off the fire type's horn, it rammed into Shiftry's side, stealing a hefty cough from its opponent.

"Zo-Zo!" "Shif-try!" they groaned once they made impact with the ground.

"I almost have it." Mumbled Jacob, focusing all his attention onto Snow's launcher as he continuously hacked it.

**(Up in the skies) **

"Hang on you guys!" ordered Remy, embracing the tiny blonde into his arms, she buried her face into his chest, earning a frowned expression by Kellen.

"Onto what!? There's nothing to grab!" Shouted Isaac.

"Well find something!" Growled Kyle.

"Like what?!" retorted Ashur, pissed at the obvious pointless argument.

"If you idiots are all done fighting, I think you would like to know that were heading into a chain of cyclones." Sighed Austin, shutting his eyes and folding his arms with calmness.

"Aren't you the least bit freaked out?" Kellen sweat dropped, he shrugged in response.

"This is it!" Shrieked Tina, holding on tighter to Remy who complied.

**(Somewhere by the Frontier's roof) **

The Frontier building, located fairly apart from the Elites respective manor, it overlooked the entire fields and acres of land belonging to the institute.

A row of figures stood aligned, each wearing the legendary and respective Frontier and Elites coat, their arms coated with their signature gold launchers.

From the center a solemn figure stepped forward, the tallest he was, out of the rest standing at six four and nicely well built which had proven to be true as it had shown even from behind his coat, he stared with all seriousness towards the disfigured and colored sky background behind the trees.

He released a low sigh, mumbling "Trouble".

His dark onyx eyes narrowed onto the smoke that rose from behind now, as the abnormal gusts blew through his already disheveled raven hair.

"Carlos." Spoke another, a second figure had stepped forward beside him, he too was fairly tall but not compared to the raven haired teen but in body built they were similar, just like his ally, he too kept his stare onto the scene ahead. Narrowing his light green eyes, letting the breeze blow through his mixed colored hair, its length reached just above beside the chin, the top layer was tainted sunny blonde while below was as black as midnight.

"What is it Zero?" he replied, not making contact.

"My Queen Valentine…..she's disappeared, not a single trace of her whereabouts can be found, and I have just been informed that one of our own, Celestial is being attacked by an unknown group of students at this moment."

His head had snapped over to Zero, eyes wide, "Valentine?" he asked in disbelief, Zero nodded.

"It's unnatural that our queen would just disappear without a trace." frowned Ami, stepping forward to join the the kings side.

"It is, and we need to get to the bottom of this quick, Ava, Tear." Announced the raven haired king, turning on his heels to face Ami and the second female beside her.

"Where's Tear?" questioned the half blonde, quirking an eyebrow over to the dazzling female with long maroon hair who shrugged. Just shorter than Ami, she had noticeable curves and charming silver colored eyes.

"I wouldn't know, Tear is always away, trying to catch new Pokémon." She answered calmly.

"Well we don't have time to search for her, Ami, Ava, go put an end to what's happening over there and bring celestial back safely." He ordered firmly.

"Yes my king." They nodded, glancing at one another for a quick second before leaping off the roof, onto the balcony and then to the floor, racing off into the forest.

"What do you thinks going on over there?" Questioned Zero.

"I don't know, but I have a feeling this just the first of many disasters to come." He growled.

"Rey de la Frontera and the shadow tyrant" chuckled simultaneous voices.

Both frontiers turned simultaneously, scouting for the voices sounding out, from side to side they only saw the outskirts of the fields.

"It's fun messing with you two." Chuckled Spirit, along with Spirit both girls had risen up from the black portal before the two males.

"Alice? Dhalia?" Carlos whispered in disbelief, they winked giving a two finger salute.

"What are you guys doing here?" questioned Zero with wide eyes.

"Special reasons." Alice's face went dark.

"I don't remember you two having blue and purple hair." The king quirked an eyebrow in response.

"We don't." Laughed Dahlia, upon snapping her fingers, a second portal had appeared, allowing Darkrai and Cresselia to appear.

"Thanks to Cresselia, she was able to give people the illusion of our appearance." The psychic types eyes had turned gold, both colors had faded from the twins hair, leaving them their true platinum blonde color, there exposed eye had turned a light shade of grey.

"Why though?" they asked simultaneously.

"We didn't want to risk being exposed, the leaders of the top five criminal organizations have mysteriously disappeared, along with their best men and scientists, Blair told us about the masked shadow league and how it was broken apart a long time ago, but she said it's time for a new generation to rise."

"That's right, the masked shadow league, they once worked under dark forces but instead turned over to the other side, but how can the leaders just suddenly leave without a trace?" pondered Zero, pinching the bridge of his nose has he closed his eyes.

"Blair was a part of them wasn't she?" Carlos asked, already aware of the true answer.

The twins nodded, Alice ran a hand through her hair, "That's not all; it seems there have been reports all throughout the regions, of witnesses saying they have seen a wide variety of legendaries being captured by a strange group of men in black, with the symbols of a silver x on their chests.

"What does that have to do with us?"

Dahlia took out the black orb which had been taken from the steelix previously, "This is a shadow orb, and someone or something is using these on pokemon to control them."

"Meaning….." Muttered Zero, rubbing his neck, "….There being turned into shadows." He shook his head.

"Shadow Pokémon?!" growled Carlos, glaring venomously at the stone.

"There all over the academy, within Pokémon, and we don't know which ones." Frowned Alice.

"Blair and a couple of the gold council members believe the leaders and their teams disappearances have to do with these being created and being spread around."

"Makes a whole lot of sense now." Hissed Zero.

"Well we can't let this get any further, we have to do something!" the raven haired teen took off, only to be stopped shortly by Darkrai and Cresselia blocking his path.

"Not yet, there are still a few more things we need to get figured out." Stated Alice.

"Like what?! There's no time! These are Pokémon's and possibly humans' lives in danger were talking about! Who knows what those bastards are planning next!" Barked the frontier leader.

Zero rushed to Carlos's side holding him back as he attempted to push past the two legendaries.

"Calm down Carlos…" he turned to the twins who seems unfazed at the raven haired kings outburst, he sighed asking, "Are the students lives here in trouble as well?"

They looked at one another and then towards the frontiers, "Yeah."

"Look, you two should be more concerned with what's happening over there." They pointed to the destructive scene behind the trees.

"And let us handle this." They turned their backs walking towards the black portal, only for Alice to stop shortly and turn her head.

"What's wrong?" they asked.

She released a mischievous grin, closing her eyes as she signaled her finger over to the side; Darkrai took off, "No need to use your little friend on me." Chuckled the unfamiliar voice, definitely male.

"The tycoon tyrant, what brings you here Ryder and Miss Marionette Luna." Smirked Alice both had appeared from the end of the roof, making their over.

"What brings you two here?" Followed Dahlia.

Ryder grinned, flashing his pearl white teeth at them; he seemed very noble, standing at five eleven, and his hair being colored a light blonde brown shade, while his light grey green eyes which were shielded by a pair of thin framed reading glasses seemed to be solely focused on the twins.

"We heard everything, the trouble and dangers that we want to help stop from hurting anyone here at the academy, besides, I believe we might know something that could be of great help." Answered Luna, making a quick glance towards Carlos who was still being held back by Zero.

The frontier leader pulled away, straightening himself up as he joined the twin's side with Zero, he sent a short grin towards the fuchsia colored teen, but frowned upon seeing her make no expression in response.

"And what would that be?" asked the twins together.

"The headmasters and teachers here, they were all once a part of a secret alliance to help track down the five leaders for Rocket, Magma, Aqua, Galactic and Plasma, the five organizations joined together to create one, and together with their best men and scientists they had tried to genetically alter there Pokémon with Legendaries DNA, but in result came the creation of Shadow Pokémon, no one knows how or why the DNA had gone wrong in their systems but the only upside for the leaders that came from it was that the Pokémon's strengths had reached close to a legends, the downfall however was that they were insane and went loose, creating havoc in the world and attempting to destroy the true legendaries and rule all."

"How do you know all this?"

"When you're a very curious person you tend to do whatever it takes to get answers, too bad this is all I have gotten so far."

"Yet there are many things that still need to be answered." Sighed Ryder.

*Boom* Heads whipped up towards the sky, their eyes grew wide in fear as they saw a large cyclone in place, swirling blue and red, lighting was shooting within.

"It's even worse than I thought." Mumbled the twins.

The raven haired frontier ran a hand through his hair frantically, "Crap, Celestial, Ami and Ava are over there!"

"So is Hayley, and we had just sent Rain, Gunner, and Xander over to check it out." Luna frowned, worry had filled her eyes.

"No time standing here and worrying, we need to stop that thing!" Ordered Dahlia, pointing up to the large mysterious Portal in the sky.

They nodded, taking off from the roof and landing on the ground, heading into the forest. Cresselia and Darkrai followed behind.

**(Up in the skies) **

"Celestial grab my hand!" Shouted Russel holding his hand out towards Celestial who was falling beneath him.

"I can't you're too far!" she shrieked, tears had begun welling up.

"Charizard I need you!" he called out, a large roar erupted as the fire type swooped in under Russel, allowing him to land safely on the flying types back, "Go!" he ordered pointing down at Celestial, Charizard shot itself down, while Russel held his hand out, grabbing hold of Celestials and pulling her safely on, she trembled violently, clinging tightly onto the orange eyed teen's waist.

"We have to save the rest!" he ordered once more, signaling Charizard to head for the rest.

"Nidoking Iron tail!" Ordered Kevin, it released a piercing roar slamming its metallic tail against the four males and there Pokémon, they groaned loudly as they were stricken and sent up into the sky, allowing the harsh gusts to pull them in.

"Were screwed!" screamed the blondes.

"What the hell's going on?!" Growled Ami, rushing into the scene with Ava in tow. They gasped noticing the large group being whisked up into the sky, there loud screams pierced the air.

"Ami?! Ava?!" they spun around to see Anastasia, Gunner and Xander running towards them.

"The more the merrier." Laughed Avarice, signaling Shiftry, large vines shot up from below coiling around the five teens and throwing up into the air where they joined the rest.

"Flygon go!" Ordered Ava, holding her launcher out, but it had shut down, causing them to gasp at the malfunction.

"Kya!" Several more screams were heard as a crowd of vines sprouted out from the earth, launching what seemed like several more figures up towards them.

"I think that's, Seira and….." Gunner had narrowed his eyes, trying to see the rest of the figures, "….Rain."

"Kya!"They screamed as a quick flash of black and gold passed by them.

"Ahh!" shrieked another, the figure raced past by.

"Ami!" Screamed another voice, the red head looked down only to see a familiar figure heading up her way.  
"C-cross?!" she gasped, taking notice of her older siblings arrival.

"Oh no! Hold on everybody!" Shouted Remy from above.

They all screamed, coming closer and closer towards the portal.

**(Down Below) **

"Anyone else?" Laughed the short haired red head.

"You still have an annoying Laugh." Smirked Alice, appearing before the red head and Kevin.

"You two!" she hissed.

"Miss us?" Chuckled Dahlia, she struck her hand into the air, while her twin followed doing the same.

"Darkrai use dark void!" "Cresselia use Trick room!"

"What are you doing?!" Exclaimed both Kings.

The lunar duo had shot themselves up into the sky, entering the portal which had let out a spine chilling roar, the cyclone had turned midnight black, two pink glowing bars had appeared around it, several more flashed in, repeating itself continuously until each bar had connected, creating a large cube, sealing the dark vortex within, "Gah!" they screamed from above, their voices echoed and disappeared as they were pulled within the psychic field and inside the portal.

"I'll finish you two off now!" Barked the red head.

"Don't count on it." They laughed, disappearing as a dark portal had swallowed the two up, following the same with Carlos, Ryder, Luna and Zero.

**(Blair and Christopher) **

"Stop!" a deep voice had interfered both champions battle, causing the two to signal the cancellation of there Pokémon's attacks.

They looked up towards the stadiums tower balcony's one located on each end.

The left, stood Ash, Gary, Paul, Drew, Steven, and N.

While on the second balcony on the right end stood, Dawn, Leaf, Misty, May, and Cynthia, three new faces appeared along side, becoming recognizable to Blair.

"Lyra? Yellow? White?"

"What are you all doing here?" she asked, recalling hydreigon into her pokeball, causing Christopher to frown.

Yellow stepped forward, letting the breeze blow through her long blonde hair, while her eyes had begun to glisten, "It's begun again."

"What has?" asked the raven haired male with blue eyes, stepping forward to receive an answer.

"It seems the chain events will repeat themselves." Sighed Lyra.

"Let's hope and see if these kids have what it takes to finish what we never could."

**Ok so there you have it! The end of chapter 23, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I can't wait until you read the next chapters, sorry I made you wait long again but I had a bad accident which resulted in me having a concussion, so please don't get mad if my writing was bad here, it's kind of hard for me to understand reading and writing from my injury, heck, I'm not even supposed to be on the computer because it will make my head hurt more, but I couldn't let you all down in disappointment again, so please review and let me know what you all think, thanks again for reading and being loyal readers, till then, THRILLLOVER 39 IS FEELING DIZZY! . **

**~~~~~~Preview for Chapter 24~~~~~~ **

_Darkness had filled their minds, blanking their memories and knowledge of their whereabouts. There location was unknown, were they in another island? Region? World? Or Dimension? _

_The sky was abnormal in coloration, swerving in mixture with grey, purple, black and green. The ground was lively with grass as green as it should be when in great shape, the trees were so too, but the buildings were run down, roofs were blown off, piles of rubble were in place of the buildings that previously stood there, some were on fire, while others were just wrecked.  
_

_Scattered all around were the bodies of the trainers who were sucked into the mysterious portal, they clothes all tattered and ripped, dry blood had tainted the light shades. _

"_Mmmm" Mumbled Alice and Dahlia, causing a chain reaction as the rest had also begun to gain consciousness. _

"_Where…where are we?" muttered Isaac, rubbing his head and flinching from his aching head pain. _

"_I don't know, but it almost looks like if the end of the world happened." Answered Ashur, scanning the ruined city. _

_*Gasp* "What?!" shrieked Hayley, shielding her screams with her palm._

"_Ugh, what the heck?" groaned Xander, reaching for Gunners hand as he was helped up. _

"_Get off me!" Cried Ivy, pushing an unconscious duo of blondes off of her. _

"_Ivy?! You were pulled into the portal too?" Gawked Isaac. _

"_Yeah, that's the last time I decide to walk around the forest." She face smacked herself. _

"_Look!" Shrieked Celestial, gasping as she held onto Russel and pointed over towards the group who was vanishing consisting of Alice, Dahlia, the blondes, Kellen, Zero, Carlos, Snow, Kyle, Ryder, Jacob and an unconscious Luna and Ava along with two unfamiliar yet familiar girls, one with beautiful golden like black hair and the second with light sunny yellow shaded hair with black streaks. There unconscious bodies vanished into thin air, leaving the rest to panic as there was no trace of those who disappeared. _

"_Where the hell did they go?!" cried Ivy, pacing frantically back and forth. _

"_Who knows, but we need to find a way back to the academy, wherever it is." Austin announced, calm as ever. _

"_Tauros!" the group tensed up as the ground begun to shook, causing them all to stumble and hold there balance. _

"_I don't want to turn around." Squeaked Hayley. _

"_Run!" Screamed Remy, pointing to the large mob of rampaging shadow tauros heading there way, their eyes were black as the night sky as a dark aura had outlined their bodies. _

"_What about them?!" Celestial gasped as she pointed to an unconscious Ami, and the red and black haired older teen laying beside her as her held her in his arms, along with an unconscious Anastasia, and Tina. _

"_Grab them!" Ordered Austin, picking Anastasia up and over his shoulders taking off. _

_Remy followed, doing the same with Tina and Ami taking off, while Gunner and Xander had grabbed hold of the male named Cross by his arms and legs picking speed off and following behind the group. _

_They looked back only for Celestial to scream once more, "My lady Valentine!" _

_The group turned once more as the frontier queens body slowly appeared on the road, she was unconscious, and in the path of the rampaging evil normal types. _

"_Keep going!" Ashur instructed, running back and picking the purplette into his arms, he took off once more. _

"_What do we do now?!" Gunner exclaimed, panting heavily as they all pushed themselves further. _

_**(With the others)**_

"_What happened?" The maroon haired teen scurried in fright, going left from right, the twins sweat dropped. _

"_Most importantly where are we is what we should be asking." Stated Snow, looking down at his launcher which was covered in sparks. _

"_Not even in here they work." Jacob sighed, glancing over at the Elite king who seemed unfazed of their situation. _

"_Normally I would have loved to escape to an unknown place with my little Soul, but she's not even here." Stryker frowned, folding his arms in disappointment along with Kingston. _

"_Ahem, I'm right here….idiot." she sighed, their mouths slowly began dropping. _

"_Does everybody want to be a blonde now?!" Kingston cried out, flapping his arms into the air. _

"_Shut up!" Growled Dahlia, slamming her fist on his head. _

"_This is all natural." Smirked Alice flipping her platinum blonde locks. _

"_Mmm" Moaned Luna, twisting and turning as she slowly fluttered her eyes open. _

_Carlos knelt by her side, taking her hand and helping her up on her feet, "Heh, are you ok my stellar queen, I'm Carlos in case you weren't aware of it, I rule over the frontiers as there king." He winked, kissing her hand causing her cheeks to turn a shade of red. _

"_The king is trying to get it in!" Laughed Stryker, fist bumping with Kingston and Kyle as they began wiping tears of laughter. _

"_Out of all them we still get stuck with you two." Alice face palmed. _

"_I had to get stuck with a bunch of perverts." Snow sighed. _

"_Owwwwww…." Whined a tiny audible voice. _

_They looked down at the three females who lied on the ground, Kellen, Zero and Snow had observed them. _

"_Who are they?" the glasses wearing brunette questioned. _

_*Gasp* "Seira! Rain!" Luna had released from Carlos rushing over to the two females. _

"_Seira!? Rain?! …..Eve!?" they rushed over to the silverette lying beside Seira and Rain. _

_*Boom!* An explosion occurred, smoke rose up from a nearby building as the roof was blown up and crushed into dust. _

"_Golurk!" the ground began trembling, as large footsteps were heard. _

_*Gulp* "I don't even want to know." Zero frowned. _

"_Ahhhh!" They screamed as the large building came crashing down, standing behind it was a golurk, ten times bigger than its original height, eyes like a shadow and the aura of one, it was a shadow Golurk. _

"_Alright everybody….stay still…..and maybe it will think were statues." Kyle whispered. _

"_Moron, if it thinks we're statues it might want to step on us." Snapped Ava. _

"_Good point…Run!" _


End file.
